In Flanders Fields
by Hundius
Summary: The story starts six months after the death of Captain Jim Roth and Petty Officer Chris Blake (Swain). Both died during the terrorist action with Madeleine Cruise. An underpowered undercover operation is going to have unforeseen consequences…
1. Chapter 1 Undercover

**In Flanders fields**

**Author**: Hundius

**Type of story**: multichapter

**Rating**: mainly 15+

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the SP characters.

**Summary**: The story starts six months after the death of Captain Jim Roth and Petty Officer Chris Blake (Swain). Both died during the terrorist action with Madeleine Cruise.

An underpowered undercover operation is going to have unforeseen consequences…

**Main cast of characters** : Kate, Mike, Nikki and Maxine.

**Ch 1. Undercover**

A small cargo vessel with the name Papua Trader was sailing in north-west direction on the Coral Sea during the afternoon. Joel Oakes, a short sturdy man with brown short hair was wandering nervously over the bridge. He has hired the vessel for his trade. Several years he had planned this trade and now it was going to happen. A sale of a complete F18 Hornet with according missiles and ammunition to a liberation organization like they proudly announced. He couldn't care who they were, as he got big money for his trade. Then he would disappear. The move of his life! And next? Paradise! But first he had to pick up the load at Mourilyan Harbour, a small, unknown harbor in Queensland. There was a jetty that was big enough for this barge and then? Sailing to a small bay between the islands of Indonesia and exchanging the crates for desirable US dollars. Next to that he was going to sell a suit case of opal, stolen from one of the mines of Australia. The Chinese businessman was going to pay a small fortune for that. But there was always a risk that they, the Feds or the Navy, were following him. Therefore he had ordered the blond captain of the vessel to make various course changes to check if someone was following them. The idea that at the last moment something could go wrong made him extremely nervous.

That nervous behavior irritated the blond female captain of the vessel. Initially he had been suspicious about her. A woman as a captain! But what else could he do? His captain has had an accident and a few days before sailing he had to find another one. The bosun of the vessel told him that he knew a captain who would do everything to get some money. Rumors went around that this captain had been bouncing with the owner of a shipping company and that it had turned out badly for her. An affair would damage his status and she was fired. The bosun Bruce Walker introduced him to her in a harbor pub. Oakes wondered if the director of the shipping company had been blind. A tiny filthy woman with greasy hair. Her t-shirt and jeans had known better moment. Oakes was a business man and he knew about navigation but he wasn't a skipper. Therefore he had to trust the bosun. He had asked her some questions about navigating and Walker had done the same about commanding a ship and she had given them amazingly correct answers. She seemed to be a good captain. But why was she fired? Only for a sex affaire? When he spoke her about the salary she hadn't made an objection. Oakes had proposed a lower amount than for the previous captain and she had agreed. Obviously she really needed the money otherwise she had been arguing. Nice, no time to loose! He had lost already too much time with that idiot of a previous captain who had broken his arm.

Oakes stopped pacing and looked at her back. A blond sloppy pony tail and still the same grubby t-shirt and trousers and bare feet in some awful worn out walking sandals. Not bigger than 170 cm, but a nice looking woman.

He smiled.

_When this trip is over I can shake her in something sexy and I can have a good night with her. She doesn't care with who she's going to bed and the advantage is on my side. She will do it otherwise there will be no salary! Hehe._

_In despite of her small size she knows her job and she can keep these bastards of a crew under her thumb. I've never heard a woman using such a dirty language like she does. Just a fisherman._

He looked at his watch.

_Time for a course change._

"Captain Forbes!", he called her.

"Yeah!", she replied almost uninterested.

"Steer 0-0-9-0."

"Aye!", She replied.

"Harris, steer 0-0-9-0!", she ordered the swain.

Oakes left the bridge looking at his watch.

She wrote something on piece of paper and she handed it barely invisible to Walker who disappeared also from the bridge.

Captain Emma Forbes stuffed her hands in her jeans, took a deep breath and stared through the wind screen to the sea.

_We're making eights, I'm really wondering where we're going to load the suspicious cargo. It can't be a big port and also not a small one otherwise this cargo vessel grounds. Walker is sending the latest course to Mike now. For sure he'll scratch his head as well bout this crazy course ._

She did a step backwards.

_Jeez, do I imagine this? It's just like I'm smelling myself! Jagh, disgusting, really! _

She looked at her clothes and grimaced.

_When this undercover operation is finished, I'm going to take a very long bath and I'll use an entire bottle of shampoo! Then I'm going to dress up for an entire week and use a lot of make up, something what I barely do, just to forget my grubby appearance!_

She looked at the compass and snapped at the swain, "Hey, nutcase, watch your course, you're a degree out of course!"

_I can't get used to it! Using rough language, that's not my style. When the Hammersley guys discover what language Lieutenant McGregor is using, then they'll fall from their bar stool._

Walker walked back onto the bridge and nodded slightly to Kate.

**Several miles to the east at the bridge of the Hammersley.**

Nikki who was replacing Kate as XO walked to Mike who was sitting in his chair.

"Sir, message from the Papua Trader, they've changed their course again, they're sailing straight to the east now. Course 0-0-9-0", she said.

Mike lifted startled his eyebrows, "Damn, that's straight to us! Steer south, 0-1-8-0. They may not see us", he said.

"That's right! They're making a bow to the east", Dutchy said as he was looking at the radar.

"Harp! Steer 0-1-8-0!", she ordered.

"Aye ma'am, steer 0-1-8-0", he repeated and he had the Hammersley make a u-turn.

"They are sailing in circles.", she said to Mike.

"Why are they doing that?", Sergeant Gallagher of the team of Feds asked who walked to them because he noticed the course change.

"That's just the intention. They want to fool us", Mike replied.

"Uh? Do they know about our presence?", Gallagher asked surprised.

"No, if that was the case then they would have escaped on a course straight to somewhere. Now they're making diversions to confuse suspicious eyes", he said.

"From the moment that they have their cargo on board, we'll intervene", Mike said.

"I know", Nikki confirmed confidently.

Mike turned to look at that determined face and smiled.

_Of course she knows! I don't have to tell Nikki and Kate things twice._

"Are there some others of us on board, except for Kate and the bosun?", Dutchy asked.

"No, just the two of them", Mike replied.

"Thus no one else to cover her back?!", Dutchy said baffled.

"No", Mike said coldly.

"And she couldn't say 'no' to that undercover operation?", he said annoyed.

Mike looked at him irritated, "No, there wasn't an alternative. It was a direct order from the Commodore!".

"Hmm", Dutchy mumbled as he looked disapprovingly at Mike.

"Don't look at me like that! It was not my idea!", Mike grumbled.

"Ok, okok", Dutchy mumbled again as he looked at radar once more.

"Do we know already how the bosun looks like ?", Nikki asked slightly irritated.

Mike sighed, "No! Can I help it that we don't get info? The only thing is that we don't fire upon people without weapons.", he grumbled again.

"Ok, what about the captain, Forbes, how does she look like? You don't talk about her?", Sergeant Gallagher asked concerned.

"Tiny and blond!", all three replied in chorus so that the poor man lifted his eyebrows.

"Hmm, do I sense something more, not?", he dared to ask.

"Yes!", Mike grumbled again.

_Damn, I don't like to see her in this kind of undercover operations._

"Sergeant?", they heard back them and they all four looked at the owner of the voice.

They saw how Brigadier Grantley walked to them. He passed Leading Seaman Oliver Lake, nicknamed Swan by the crew. Grantley didn't sidestep him and he walked straight thru bumping with his left shoulder to Swan's right, without apologizes.

Swan mumbled something like "asshole", but it was too faint to understand it.

Mike threw a questioning glance at Nikki who lifted her eyebrows as response.

"Something about a woman", she whispered to him.

**The Papua Trader**

Oakes had finally decided to sail to a port. Kate had asked where they were going to, but he had snapped that it was none of her business. Some sailors had chuckled when they heard that that bitch of captain got some blows around her ears as well. Kate had raked her brain about the destination. she had calculated mentally the distance they had sailed, the eight turns they had made, all starting from the port where they left from. There were a tad of harbors, but only a few were capable to allow a cargo trader like the Papua Trader. She eliminated already some because they were ports for super bulk vessels. He needed a quiet, rather unknown port. Mourilyan Harbour maybe?

When they entered the harbor she recognized it. Mourilyan Harbour!

She had passed to name to Walker so that he could send it to the Hammersley.

When all the crates were loaded, the Papua Trader left the port and steamed in north-east direction. Kate passed again the course.

After an hour and a half Oaked gave her the order to change the course again, north this time.

Oakes left the bridge and Kate wrote the course on a small paper and slit in Walker's hands.

Some minutes later she heard someone loudly stumbling onto the bridge and she turned to see where the noise came from.

Kate wasn't a little surprised to see that Oakes pushed Walker forward. Oakes was poking a hand gun in his back. Blood was dripping from Walker's nose.

_Crap we're toast!_

Oakes gave Walker such a fierce punch that he tumbled in front of Kate's feet.

"Here's your little friend again!", he snapped as he pointed his gun at Kate and Walked who stood upright again with a painful face. "He was texting our new course to someone, the Navy, I assume. And from who does he know that course huh?", he said sarcastically. "From Captain Emma Forbes of course! You're Navy, of course. No one else could answer the questions in that pub so perfectly. Now I understand why you didn't discuss your salary. You would have done it even for nothing!", he ranted.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Put that bloody gun away and let me do my job!", she replied arrogantly.

All of a sudden he swayed with his gun to Kate's face and hit her hard with the barrel on her upper lip, causing a deep cut. Blood was pouring down immediately. "Shut up bitch!", he yelled furiously.

Walker did a few steps in his direction but he swayed his gun to him. "Stay where you are, bastard!".

"Within no time the Navy and the Feds will be here. Stop the boat and start again after 15 minutes on course 0-0-4-5! I'm going to dump these rats in a boat", he said at the swain who showed him a huge smile.

"Down!", he ordered Walker and Kate. He poked Walker with his gun but Kate didn't move. She gave him her fabulous stare but quickly he grabbed her pony tail and yanked her in the direction of the door. He pushed them to a cabin where Kate had to take a suit case and then he hurried them to the quarter deck. At the deck he ordered to lower the motor boat. When the boat was in the water he ordered Kate to climb into the boat. Following he turned to Walker, lifted his gun and shot him between the eyes!

Kate stared in chock at the scenery.

_No, this can't be true! This is a nightmare! My god, I'll be next! Mike?! Jeez, he'll never know it!_

Oakes jumped in the boat as well with his suit case and gave a fierce poke with his gun between Kate's shoulders.

"Move! To the coast! As quick as you can! And no tricks otherwise you're dead!", he yelled pushing the gun in her neck.

Kate blinked tears of anger, panic and frustration away and started the boat to the coast.

_How, for god's sake, can I get away from here? Diving over board? He'll shoot you within a minute. What else?_

Meanwhile the sun stood low above the horizon and they could see the purple-blue line of the shore.

After a while the boat grounded on the beach and Kate cut the engine. She felt how the barrel of the gun poked in her neck.

"What's your real name?", he snapped.

As she didn't answer immediately he poked a bit harder with his gun.

"Kate… Kate McGregor", she stammered and closed her eyes for what was going to come.

At the same moment he knocked her down with his gun.

"Good night!", the grumbled.

He threw his suit case on the beach and he took a jerry can, shook with it and nodded. He opened the cap and poured the petrol out of it. He grabbed a rag and a screwdriver and jumped from board leaving Kate on the bottom. He wrapped the rag around the screwdriver and lighted up with his lighter. Oakes did a few steps backwards and threw the burning rag in the boat. It started burning immediately. He picked up his suit case and started running towards the trees. He remembered that they were not that far from Mourilyan Harbour and that he would reach quickly some houses. When he was struggling through the bushes he stood all of sudden in front of a pair eyes in a camouflaged face under a green slouch hat.

"Where are you going to mate?", the soldier asked.

"Ah? Some troubles with my boat", he said innocently as he noticed that there were ten soldiers next to him, all well armed with Steyr automatic rifles.

The officer who spoke to him lifted all of sudden his gun because he had noticed Oakes gun between his belt.

"A tourist with a gun? Interesting! Drop everything and hands behind your head rascal!", he said and this men pointed their gun at Oakes as well.

"Sergeant, watch this bloke, I'm going to inspect the beach because I'm smelling something that I don't like. Marty, Albert, Lee, on me!", he said.

A few minutes later they heard an explosion on the beach and an instance later the four men appeared again…

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2 Too late

**Ch 2. Too late**

**Earlier on Hammersley**

RO walked to Mike, Nikki and Dutchy. He could clearly see that they all were nervous. Mike sat in his chair, Dutchy sat behind the radar and Nikki stood behind Mike's chair. The sergeant of the Feds stood a little aside.

"Sir, another message", he said as he handed the paper to Mike.

"Thanks", he mumbled and read the paper. "Ok, another course change, it looks like that they are going to try to sail straight to the north along the coast line. We'll see. I want to board him away from the shore line at sea, but if it's not possible we've to do it under the coast line", Mike said.

"I see it", Dutchy replied, "hey, that's weird, he stops all of a sudden!".

Mike and Nikki bent over Dutchy's shoulder to look at the screen.

"This is not ok! Action!", Mike said out loud. "X, Dutchy, Sergeant, remember what I've said during the briefing, two of us are on board, the bosun Walker and Ka.. the X as the captain, she calls Forbes ".

Nikki and Dutchy couldn't hide a smile by Mike's word slip.

She grabbed the microphone, "Hands to the boarding stations, Hands to the boarding stations, Hands to the boarding stations"

Mike could just grab Nikki's shoulder before she left.

"Be careful!", he whispered.

"I'll do", she whispered back and she hurried downstairs as well. Meanwhile a leading seaman took over the position of the radar.

The Rhibs left and an instance later the leader behind the radar noticed something.

"Sir, there's a boat leaving from the Papua Trader!", the sailor said.

Mike bent over his shoulder to look at the screen.

_Hmm, bad timing, my two Rhibs are away. If I send one of them to that little boat, then I'm debilitating my task force and that's a risk, especially in this delicate case. No, I take the risk to focus on the cargo vessel._

"Ok, just watch them and warn me when you see a change", he said to the sailor.

**The Papua Trader**

Both Rhibs reached the cargo vessel. Luckily it was a vessel with a low board so that they could easily climb on board. The first thing that they saw was the body of a crew member of the boat, but none of them recognized their undercover agent Walker, because nobody had met him before.

From the moment they've climbed on board the smugglers opened fire upon them with machine guns so that they jumped between the containers and aside the deck house to take shelter. Nikki had to follow plan B because the initial plan was screwed up by these machine guns. While a few sailors fired back, she slipped with Dutchy on her heels inside followed by the others which was a mixture of sailors and a few Fed's. Once inside they split up to clear the vessel.

Now and then the smugglers fired upon them. This happened to Swan. A bullet screeched over his head and he pushed open a cabin door and he hopped inside. He saw a body and noticed Brigadier Grantley with a gun in his hands at the other side of the large cabin. At once he noticed a second door behind the brigadier.

"You!", Swan said in disgust.

"Yep me", Grantley replied," I took down this bastard".

Meanwhile he lifted his gun and pointed it at Swan.

"Drop it! Now!", he ordered.

"Hey, what are you intend to do? Are you one of them?", Swan asked surprised as he lifted his hands, still holding his gun.

"Nope, far from that, but it's time to get rid of the lover boy of my girl friend. "

Swan got angry. "You're a filthy bastard! You're not worth to have Sarah. She tells me that you hit her every time when you're drunk and that's quite a tad. Stay away from her and moreover she doesn't want you anymore."

"No no, you've picked her from me with your lazy great stories about the Navy. I warned you already, but you won't listen."

"Keep your paws off of her. You're scum!", Swan shouted and he aimed his gun in vain.

Grantley shot first and hit Swan in his head; The poor sod was immediately dead. Grantley did quickly a few steps to the door next to Swan's body. He was still turning at the spot as the door was yanked open and Nikki pointed her gun inside with Dutchy almost sticking to her back.

"What's this?", she said surprised seeing Grantley in front of her.

"He shot your sailor and I shot that bastard", Grantley said with a smirk as he turned and walked to the other door.

Nikki and Dutchy looked almost uninterested at the body of Swan and at the body of the smuggler. They were too much occupied by the action to feel grief for their dead comrade. They noticed also a blood strain on the wall where the smuggler was smashed against it. They exchanged a glance and they left carefully the cabin to advance slowly to the bow of the ship.

After 15 minutes of fighting they all ended up at the bridge. They gathered there the initial crew and the remaining smugglers who were still alive. In total they had killed three of them and one was wounded. Unfortunately they lost one man, Swan, and two were slightly wounded.

Nikki started to worry a tad because she hasn't seen Kate yet. It had been a few years that they had seen each other face to face again. Except for one single occasion in Sydney and for the many mails and phone chats, they haven't met each other. Even now, she was a bit pissed of that they missed each other. Kate went undercover and she had taken over the XO position on Hammersley temporally.

At that moment Nikki heard Mike's voice in her headset.

"Charlie82 to X-Ray82?"

"X-Ray82 to Charlie82", she replied.

_This is really not the moment Mike!_

"Sitrep X!", he grumbled at the other end.

"We've control over the ship and we're gathering the crew and the terrorists on the bridge", she replied.

"And Kate? And Walker?", he asked nervously.

"No not yet", she replied extremely worried.

"_What?_ How come?", he snapped irritated.

"If you have me my job done, then I can tell you more!", she snarled back.

Mike looked startled at the microphone by hearing her answer.

_Uh? Is that Nikki?_

"Report asap back as you know more!", he snapped again.

"Aye sir", she replied firmly.

At the same moment 2Dads pushed the last one onto the bridge who was holding his bleeding arm. Two wounded smugglers thus.

"Here you go rascal!", 2Dads grumbled angrily as he gave the man a last fierce punch with his elbow between his ribs.

Nikki glared at him for this rough action but her glance softened as she saw why 2Dads was so grumpy. His DPNU had a dark red shade on his left upper arm.

"2Dads, you're wounded?", she asked him.

"Sort of", 2Dads replied, "he surrendered and he lifted his hands and at the moment I lowered my gun he grabbed one from out of his belt at his back and he fired upon me. I took a bullet in my left upper arm, but I had still my loaded gun and could shoot him in his right arm."

"Does it hurt?", she asked again.

"I don't know if the bullet is still in, but it burns", he said grimacing.

"Bird?", Dutchy called out loud.

"I'm already here Dutchy, no need to yell in my ears!", Bird said tapping him on his shoulder as she walked to 2Dads.

Nikki looked at the prisoners, "Where's the captain? Forbes? And the master of the vessel?", she asked.

No one moved.

"Who's the bosun?"

No reply.

"Come on, where's captain Forbes, the master and the bosun?", she repeated her question and looked at the men. One of them looked suspiciously in her direction and she made a few steps closer to him.

"You! Answer my question!", she ordered.

The man just only grinned to her.

Harpie who stood in front of them hit all of a sudden with the but of his Steyr gun in the man's stomach. He bent like a folding knife and sank at his knees. When he put his hands on the floor to get upright, Nikki put her combat boot on his fingers and put her weight on it. He yelled.

"Wrong answer", she said dryly.

The man stumbled upright not really knowing what to comfort first, his hand or his stomach. "They… they left the bridge. I had to stop… the boat for 15 minutes. He said … that he was going to dump them", he stammered.

"Who?!", Nikki yelled.

"The boss, the captain and the bosun", he croaked out.

"Dutchy, watch these geezers. Harpie, Bird, follow me!", she ordered and left the bridge to the boat deck.

Bird looked surprised from 2Dads to Nikki's back and back to 2Dads.

"Go! I'll manage", he whispered to her.

On the boat deck they found the body the saw first.

She called Hammersley.

"X-Ray82 for Charlie82"

"Charlie82 for X-Ray82, tell me!", she heard the nervous voice of Mike.

"One of the crew told us that Oakes has taken Kate and Walker from the bridge to the boat deck to dump them."

"What!", Mike exclaimed.

Nikki ignored his reaction and continued.

"Actually we're at the boat deck and there's here a body. Thank god not Kate, but we don't know who it is. If we should have known how Walker looked like…", she said irritated.

"I told you, we don't know!", he replied also irritated, "And Kate?...", he started to ask but then they heard an explosion coming from the beach.

"Sir! I'll check that out!", Nikki said.

"But…", he tried.

"Later!", she snapped and cut of the connection.

"Rhib!", she ordered motioning with her head.

"X-Ray82 to Bravo-82", she called Dutchy.

"Bravo-82 to X-Ray82", she heard the familiar voice.

"That explosion; I'm going to check that out. You've the command here and tie all these geezers!", she rattled.

"Ok X", he replied calmly as usual.

Nikki, Harpie and Bird climbed back into the Rhib and raced to the shore where they could see a fire. Once there they could only find the debris of a small motorboat that has exploded due to the fire in the petrol tank.

They looked for traces but the blast of the explosion had wiped everything out. They looked for a while in the bushes but that was too tight to find something.

"Nothing!", she said gloomy to the two others and they stepped back into the Rhib to sail to the Papua Trader again to help with the transfer of the prisoners to the Hammersley.

On their way to the cargo vessel Nikki felt all of a sudden extreme tired and sad.

_Nobody. Has she managed to escape? Or has she been murdered? Blew up, burned? Jeez, what a awful way of dying. I even haven't had the chance to say goodbye._

…

_Mike! For him it must be terrible. He hasn't said it, but I know from Kate that they are in a relationship. She sounded so happy about their last stay in that resort._

_I've been rude to him, my fault, I was too nervous. I'm going to apologize._

"X-Ray82 to Charlie82", she called tiredly.

"Charlie82 to X-Ray82, tell me", Mike replied hopefully.

"Sir, nothing, probably the motor boat from the Papua Trader. It has exploded and burned out. No trace of Kate and Oakes."

"_What? Nothing? _" he yelled it almost making Nikki a face.

"No sir… I'm sorry", she said beaten.

"Yeah, ok, carry on, I'll see on at the bridge when finished", he replied dully.

Nikki closed the connection and looked at Harpie and Bird and noticed that they didn't look that happy either.

_I know Harpie from before, a solid rock in the branding, just like the big blond bosun, with his nickname Dutchy. It clicked with Dutchy from the first moment and that's great, because we've to work together. But Bird is new to me. She looks a decent sailor with a willingness to learn. My stomach feelings tells me that she's going to make it._

A slight smile appeared on her face.

_2Dads. He's still a whelp, but he has improved a lot. He can be categorized as a decent sailor in serious situations but not on shore! _

…

_It's good to be back with the old crew. Of course there're new faces, but the backbone is still the crew I know from my time on board as navigator. Moreover they were also happy to see me back. It makes me a bit sad to know that it's just temporally. Kate is the XO, not me and when Kate takes up her XO position again, then I've to move to another patrol boat. Unfortunately Kate isn't found yet. Disappeared. Dead? Alive? It makes me confused and upset to think that I would take over Kate's function as XO because she has died. That's the last thing on earth that I want!_

Meanwhile they had reached the Papua Trader again and Dutchy was already busy to transfer the prisoners to the Hammersley.

They finished the job together and finally Nikki dragged herself almost to the bridge to face Mike.

She saw him sitting in his chair with a face like a thundercloud.

"Boss, can I have a word in private please?", she asked him.

"Yeah, sure", he replied neutrally as he stood upright. He walked downwards to his cabin and she followed her. Inside he leaned against his desk and waited until she had closed the door.

She looked at him desperately. "Sir, I want to apologize. I was rude to you and it wasn't acceptable. You know Kate and I are friends and we haven't seen each other face to face for a long time and now this", she swallowed and continued with a hoarse voice, "The idea that she could have died made me upset. I'm sorry", she said and he noticed how her eyes became glassy.

He lifted his hand, "Just forget it Nikki. I've heard nothing. I wasn't correct either. I know that you know your job and pushing you would have hampered the action. I'm a tad nervous as well, because I… we're… friends… hmm, a bit more, uh… a tad more…", he stammered but he was cut off by Nikki.

"I know boss, Kate told me and I'm happy for you both."

He looked at her lifting one eyebrow.

_Uh? How come? _

Then a faint smile appeared on his face.

_Kate. Of course, she has her friends also, although, she's so private that you can count her friends on a hand with four fingers. Dutchy is one of them and he knows that something is going on between us and Nikki is also one of them. I didn't realize but Kate had for sure talked to her about her worries and expectations. That's good, you can't keep sorrows for your own. It would kill you at the end. _

_I guess that Nikki knows about my coffee gaffe also, but I'm not going to ask it. I don't want to lose my face._

He shrugged, "Yeah, we wanted to move on from the moment I have my shore posting back. And that is something for after this operation", he confessed.

"What do you think? Is she still alive?", Nikki asked.

He looked for an instance very intense at her and shrugged again, "I hope, I assume it is!", he said determined.

Nikki nodded looking at the floor.

"But, can you give me an overview of the operation? I know you're going to make a report, but I want to know it now already."

Nikki started to tell, "They expected us. We barely poked our head on deck as they started firing upon us. It was a miracle that nobody got hurt then. I assume that they weren't professionals. We jumped to the deckhouse and we noticed already a body there. Afterwards we found out that it was the body of our undercover agent. Once inside we fought us to the bridge and here one Fed and two of us were hurt. We lost also a sailor who was called Swan. He was killed by one of the terrorists and that one was shot down by the corporal of the Feds who came in at that moment."

Mike made a face when he heard that Swan was killed.

"That's a strange coincidence. Wasn't that brigadier not having a fight with Swan?"

"Uh, yes, do you think? No?", Nikki hesitated.

"Nah! That would be really crazy!", Mike said shaking his head.

"Who's hurt?", he continued.

"King and 2Dads."

"Worse?"

"Not that bad. 2Dads had bad luck, he took a bullet in his upper arm."

Mike grimaced and nodded. "What happened next?"

"Finally we reached the bridge, but there was no Kate, nor that Oakes bloke. I understood that Oakes found out about our undercover agents and that he wanted to kill them and to escape. He did that with Walker. I was talking to you when we heard that explosion. I went to there with Harpie and Bird, but we couldn't find anything, just debris and a small crater.

On board we didn't find money but the entire F18 and the missiles were still on board in crates."

"Pfft, what a mess! I knew that they were underpowered to do such an action. If it was me, I would have put at least four men on board."

"Was this Knocker's idea?", Nikki asked irritated.

"No, certainly not, it came from the brass, a commodore", he said convinced.

"Oh, I see."

"No, that's not her style, but ok, put everything on a report and ask Dutchy to do the same. I'll see you at the bridge after you took a refreshment."

"Aye sir", Nikki said and left the cabin.

Mike left also and walked to the bridge to organize a steaming party.

_To be continued_

8


	3. Chapter 3 Murder?

**Ch 3. Murder?**

Later that night Dutchy found the X leaning against one of the cranes of the Rhibs, staring to the sea.

"Hey X, you can't catch sleep? The action of this afternoon?"

"Hi Dutchy, you're right, there's something that bothers me", she replied.

"Kate?"

"That also, but something else as well", she said doubtfully.

"What bothers you?", Dutchy replied as he leaned as well against the crane.

"It's the incident with Swan and Grantley this afternoon. There's something dodgy with. Something doesn't fit there", she started to tell but got cut off by him.

"You too? Me as well, it keeps me busy", he said.

"The way how the bodies lay and where Grantley stood, it doesn't match with the story he's telling. He entered and saw how the terrorist had shot Swan and he shot the terrorist? Thus he had shot the terrorist from where he stood, but I'm having a weird idea that Grantley wasn't standing there when he shot the terrorist.", Nikki told as she looked at Dutchy.

He nodded, "that's exactly what I was thinking too. Did you see the blood strains on the wall?"

"Uh-hu".

"They were caused by smashing against the wall by the velocity of the impact of the bullet. When you shoot someone from that short distance in the chest or in the back, you don't smash forward, but you always tumbles in the direction to which the bullet flies, but the strains were in front of him", he said.

"Thus, you share the same idea with me that he stood on the other side of the cabin and also in the line of fire to Swan and that the terrorist was shot in the back and not in the front", Nikki asked.

"Precisely. I'm having the very bad feeling that Grantley killed his competitor to have the girl for him, especially from what we've seen between these two. "

"Murder!", she concluded.

"Exactly!"

But the only thing of which I'm not sure is who killed the terrorist? It could be Swan, but also Grantley and Swan entered hearing a gun shot. Otherwise it could be Swan and Grantley entering"

"That's not of importance now. What we do know is that Grantley lied to us and he had a motive to kill Swan.

Come, let's go to Mike, he has to know that", she said as she stood straight up and turned to go inside.

An instance later Nikki knocked Mike's door. "Sir, it's me, Nikki", she said out loud.

"Yeah come in, but I'm not deaf you know", Mike said through the door.

They entered and Mike was obviously surprised to see Dutchy as well.

"Sir, we've a situation!", she said and Mike lifted his eyebrows.

"We think that Brigadier Grantley killed Swan!"

"What?!", he exclaimed.

He tilted his head and gave Nikki a suspicious glance, "X, that's a heavy accusation, elaborate on this!", he said.

Nikki started to explain.

Afterwards Mike made a face and nodded slowly. "Yeah, that sounds reasonable, but the only problem is that we don't have a real prove. An examination of the bullets and the guns can tell us more. I'll mention it to Commander White, but you both have to write that down in your report as well", he said.

"Thank you sir", Nikki said before they left both Mike's cabin. Outside they looked at each other and shrugged.

At the other side of the door Mike was staring at blank at the wall of his cabin. He was a bit confused. On one hand he was happy that he had something else to think about than Kate, but it was also another serious issue. He had had contact with Maxine about the action and he had asked for Kate, but she didn't know yet.

The next day the Hammersley approached Cairns. Mike stood at the bridge and looked at his crew to detect if they've had a good night. He hadn't. The idea that Kate has disappeared has kept him awake. When he looked at Nikki he noticed dark lines under her eyes and he knew that she hasn't slept either. That comforted him a bit.

"You're ok X?", he asked her.

"Yes sir, I'm fine", she said with a faint smile but her eyes were not in sync with her smile.

Mike nodded.

_I know the feeling!_

When the Hammersley moored he noticed a few police vans at the quay to take over the men in austere and an ambulance to bring their wounded men to the hospital.

Among the hustle and bustle Mike saw also Maxine who was watching how the Hammersley arrived at the base. He walked downwards to the gang plank to greet her.

"Hi Mike", she greeted him, "congratulations with your action. A short and powerful action! That's what we need! The press will be really happy with it. Tell your people that they have to make the version of their story spicy. The Navy needs such kind of stories nowadays."

"Yeah but how! A few wounded men and a disappeared and killed undercover agent", he said making a face.

"I know Mike, but you can't bake an egg without breaking the shell. But you don't mention the second killed sailor?!", she said surprised.

"Well, it's not so sure that he was killed in the framework of the action", he said doubtfully to her.

"What?!", it escaped her more loud than she intended.

Quickly she recomposed herself and looked quickly around to see if nobody has heard her, "When you're finished here come to my office and elaborate on this!", she said.

"Ok, but Max, do you have any news about Kate?", he questioned.

He was surprised to see an empathetic glance over her face.

"Not yet Mike. See me at my office", she said softly and she turned and walked away before Mike could insist with other questions. He gave her a stare and turned to walk back on board.

"And?", Nikki asked as she saw him back at the bridge.

"Later on, at her desk!", he said looking at her.

"Ok", she mumbled making a face.

They both finished the paperwork in the command room and with a sigh he put down his pencil. "Finished! And now to Maxine", he said to Nikki.

"I'll wait!", she said determined.

Mike shook his head as he stood upright. "No need, it will take quite some time. Go home and I'll give you a call."

"No, I'll wait! I must know it!", Nikki replied determined.

"There's still plenty of work here with which I can fill my time", she said as she reached for the next pile of papers.

"Ok then", Mike said as he turned to leave the room to walk to his cabin to change into his whites.

Somewhat later he knocked the door frame of Maxine's office.

She looked up, "Come in Mike and close the door", she said.

_Damn, what's going on? She never says that._

He walked inside and sat down.

Before he could say something Maxine started, "Mike, what was that about the killed sailor who wasn't seemingly not killed during the action?"

"The declaration of Brigadier Grantley doesn't stroke with the position where he stood and how the bodies lay and where the blood strains were on the wall. My XO and Buffer entered the cabin and saw where Grantley stood and both came to the conclusion that there was something weird about it. Moreover everyone at the bridge can testify that there was a serious quarrel between Leading Seaman Oliver Lake and Brigadier Grantley about a woman. I want a ballistic investigation of Grantley's gun and I'm persuaded that the bullet in Lake's body came from Grantley's gun", Mike said convinced.

Maxine looked at him suspiciously and then to a map at the wall of her office.

"That's really a serious accusation. Are you aware what you are saying?", she answered looking intensively at Mike.

"Yes, I do, that's why I insist on a ballistic investigation", he replied.

Maxine nodded, "Yes, I understand. I think that they can't refuse it. I'll do the necessary!"

"Thanks! And what about Kate?", Mike asked trying not to sound desperately.

She looked for an instance desperately back, "I … don't know Mike. I've asked for it and the Fed's couldn't say yet."

Mike exploded almost. "_What?_ What's that for _bullshit_?! They can't say?!"

She spread her hands, "I'm sorry, really sorry, I was sent away with a 'don't know yet. No information yet'".

Mike looked suspiciously at his friend, his head slightly tilted. "Max, honestly! Do I have to believe that crap?"

Maxine looked at him annoyed, "Mike, do you really think that I would fool you? Come on! Think twice!"

"Ok, okokok", he grumbled throwing his hands in the air.

"You'll get the reports from Lieutenant Caetano and Petty-Officer Mulholland asap", he said irritated, realizing that arguing wouldn't bring more info.

"Thanks. When I have them, I can call the Fed's. Tomorrow I'll call them back to know about Kate", she said.

Mike nodded and stood upright and sighed, "Ok Max, see you tomorrow."

"Ok Mike till tomorrow and try to relax", Maxine replied all of a sudden realizing she said something very stupid.

Mike threw a that's-the-most-stupid-answer-ever glance over his shoulder and left her office.

Maxine leaned back in her chair and bit her lip.

_Couldn't you find nothing better to say, you stupid chick!_

Somewhat later he arrived back at the Hammersley and walked to the command room where he expected Nikki. When he stepped inside he saw that she still busy with the administration but she had changed in civvies yet. She was wearing a dress with a big flower pattern and het black hair hung loose over her shoulders. He lifted his eyebrows slightly seeing the scenery.

_She has changed! The way she has leaded the action today was more than good and her performance as XO is the same level as Kate's. And this is also different. A few years ago she would never have changed in civvies doing a job on board, now she did._

Nikki felt someone approaching and whipped her head up. "Ah boss! Some news?", she asked eagerly.

Mike leaned tiredly against the door frame, "Nope, the Fed's don't know anything yet… or they don't want to tell us yet", he replied and he could see the disappointment on her face.

"Almost finished?", he continued.

"Yes sir, I was just sorting the documents by type and then I can put them all in envelopes for Navcom."

"Right Nikki, thanks, when you're done with the envelopes, go home and take some rest. It has been enough for you too today. Moreover we don't have to sail tomorrow."

"Good, and Kate?", she asked.

"Maxine is going to call tomorrow again, and then we will know more. When I know it, then you'll know it too", he convinced her.

Nikki gave him a tired smile, "Thanks boss" as she stood upright and grabbed the pile of envelopes.

He followed her out of the command room. Nikki turned into the direction of her cabin and he wanted to go to his but he lingered in his movement and looked at the pretty appearance of Nikki's back with the dress, naked legs and heeled sandals.

_Pretty!_

Smiling he walked to his cabin.

**The next day**

Maxine put down the last page of Dutchy's report and rubbed her chin.

_Caetano and Mullholland are saying the same. That constable is lying._

She opened a drawer and grabbed a file that she opened. Then she took to horn of the phone and dialed the number of the officer of the Federal Police.

"Lieutenant Hawkins speaking", she heard at the other end.

"Commander White here. Lieutenant I've an issue about the combined action against the Papua Trader", she replied.

"Yes commander, I'm listening".

"I've reasons to believe that Brigadier Grantley killed Able Seaman Lake with gun fire", she said and waited for the reaction.

"Pardon commander, why do you pop up with such a serious accusation?", he said reluctantly.

"Following two different reports does the story of Grantley not match with the situation of the bodies in the cabin", she said coldly.

"Come on commander and why should he kill one of us?", he said in unbelief.

"A women case."

"Do you really believe that? Are you sure that the people who wrote these stories were right?", he said irritated.

Maxine got irritated as well, "Lieutenant Hawkins, do you doubt the word of a lieutenant and a petty officer of the Australian Navy?"

"Uh no, but maybe they haven't seen it happen. I've read the reports of my men too and Brigadier Grantley's report tells me the opposite. And shouldn't I believe him? He's a decent police man", he said in defense.

"Maybe, but I want a ballistic investigation!", she said sternly.

She didn't hear an answer and frowned, "Lieutenant?"

"Yes yes, I'll give the order", he grumbled.

"Good! And do you have new about my officer, Lieutenant McGregor?"

"No, not yet. But will you excuse me, I've a visitor now", he said.

"Ok, hear from you later on", she replied and put down the horn.

She looked frowning at it.

_Strange, I'm having the feeling that he knows more, but what?_

_To be continued_

7


	4. Chapter 4 Bad news

**Ch 4. Bad news**

During the afternoon Maxine heard a knock on her door and looked up to see one of her Petty-Officers.

"Ma'am, a visitor for you", he barely could say before Commodore Harris entered her office. She stood quickly upright but he gestured with his hand that she could stay on her chair. He plopped down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and looked at her intensively.

"Sir? Can I help you?", she asked.

"A bloody good show Commander! Just what we need now. A good image how we can tackle terrorist organizations! We have not only our F18 Hornet back with its ammunition, but also all the stolen missiles", he said.

"Thank you sir", Maxine replied.

He continued, "Although we could have done better. A few more men on board could have avoid the casualties. Three dead people is much, but you can't bake an egg without braking the scale, not?"

"Uh, no sir, but uh… you said three dead sailors? I know about Able Seaman Lake and the undercover officer but who's the third?", she asked suspiciously.

"Lieutenant McGregor who was Captain Emma Forbes. She was taken hostage by Joel Oakes. She didn't survive the explosion of the motor boat", he said plainly.

Maxine felt like she received a huge blow in her stomach. She wished that she didn't have eaten at lunch time because she feared that she would see everything back.

"You're sure sir?", she croaked out.

"Absolutely. I've the news straight from the Fed's. They've tried to reanimate her, but she didn't wake up anymore. Maybe better for her! And following her records, she doesn't have family, so she will not be missed", he said coldly.

She nodded, not able to say something while thinking like mad what and how to say it to Mike.

_No family?! Forget it rascal! She has more family that you can imagine! But he doesn't say something about the murder._

"But Sir, are you aware about the murder on Able Seaman Lake?"

"Hmm, that? Yeah, nasty case. The ballistic investigation was easy. The kind of grooves in Grantley's gun were the same as on the bullet in Lake's body. But commander, the result of this operation is the most important, so forget the other case", he said convinced.

"Sir, we can't make this! This is a real murder and the proof is there with the ballistic investigation."

He looked at her intensively, "Commander, I expected more from you. Forget it and that's a bloody order!", he snapped.

"Yes sir!", she replied trying not to show that she was fuming.

"Good! Now we understand each other. We're going to use this victory to show the world that we're able to fight back and that terrorism can't develop on our soil! I'll do the necessary to communicate to the press. Next, Lieutenant McGregor and Lieutenant Hobson are going to receive the conspicuous service cross and Able Seaman Lake the conspicuous service medal, posthumously and there will be an official funeral too, of course."

Maxine nodded.

"I'll have a text prepared by my PR service that you can use to read at the funeral. And don't worry about the press, that's something I'll manage. See only that you and your people look impressive at the funeral because there will be some close up shots", he said.

"Ok sir", Maxine said.

_I know already that I'll be happy when this will be over!_

He stood upright, "So commander, you know what to do? Nice, And now, I've a telecom meeting within a couple of minutes. Oh yes! Before I forget", he said and grabbed in the file he had in his hands, "it was the intention that Lieutenant McGregor got her promotion after the operation."

He handed the document to Maxine who looked at him astonished.

"Bye now", he said producing a artificial smile.

"Yes, bye sir", she mumbled as she stood there with the promotion document in her hand. She sank back in her chair and closed her eyes.

_Jeez, what a mess! A medal, what a poor thank you for a life! And her long desired promotion that will serve for nothing anymore!_

_But, the most difficult part has still to come. How to tell Mike? I don't know, but I have to. It's my function and obligation towards my people, but how? How for God's sake?.._

_Especially when it goes about them. I've made a wrong judgment about her intentions with Mike back then. I really thought that she was going to use Mike to get higher up, but I was wrong, terribly wrong. It was the worst judgment of my career. Mike had let me know that I had passed the bounders. He was furious and not a little bit. I apologized to Kate and luckily she accepted it. I still remember how guilty and ill-at-ease I felt. Kate was struggling with her feelings too. She was at the point to burst out in tears or to shout at me, but she didn't dare because I was still her commanding officer. Nevertheless, a very awkward moment for both of us. Initially she reacted quite coolly the weeks after that evening, but later on I felt that this was over. Everything has been sorted out and my relation to Kate can be described as better than average. I know they were dating in private and I've been turning a blind eye._

"Max?", she heard the well known voice and a shivering of panic ran down her spine.

Maxine opened her eyes and looked straight in the blue ones of Mike.

_Nooooooo!_

"Felt asleep Max?", he said light hearted.

"Ah! Uh? Yeah, Mike… Uh… sit down… but close the door", she stammered.

His face got all of a sudden a gloomy glance and he pushed the door in the lock behind him.

Mike hasn't still said anything as he sat down. Maxine could read the fear from his face and that made even more upset.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "Mike,… I'm afraid that I've bad news…", but he cut her off.

"She's dead huh!", he spat out.

Maxine looked at him, swallowed and nodded, "Sorry Mike".

He frowned hurtfully and turned his head off to look outside the window of her desk.

A minute passed before he looked at her again.

"How?"

"She died in the explosion of the motor boat on that shore", Maxine said in a short sentence because she didn't know more and she couldn't say anything else. It wouldn't help.

Mike shook his head, "That wasn't a job for her! She had to refuse it!", he replied angrily.

"Mike, you know better than me how she was. How stubborn she could be and how she bluntly refused to tell that she couldn't do something", she tried to comfort him.

"That's just the reason why I'm so angry!", he snapped.

"Uh Mike?"

"Huh?"

"The commodore told me this and he… he said also that she's going to be awarded with a medal and she … got her promotion", she said ill-at-ease.

He looked at her wildered, "You're laughing at me! Yes you do! Goddamn Max, how can you do that?!", he shouted.

"No Mike! No! That would be the last thing on earth I would do, laughing at you. I knew how much she meant to you!", she said out loud and hurtfully.

He looked at her astonished.

"Don't look at me like that Mike, I'm not blind you know. The fight we've had so long ago about the fact that she had to take distance, seeing you both together, your glances, the efforts that you've done to get your short posting back and to get her promoted."

He looked at a spot on the ground between his feet and her desk without saying anything.

Maxine started hesitated again, "There will be a service, an official service to burry the victims with an honor guard, the day after tomorrow".

He nodded still staring at the floor.

"Then, Caetano stays on board as XO and you'll keep your command on the Hammersley, because uh… the new commander is no …", but he didn't have her finish her sentence and stood upright and started to walk outside.

Maxine stood upright also, "Mike! Don't do foolish things!", she said out loud.

He turned angrily to her, "What could be more foolish? The most foolish thing had happened and you just told me the result!", he snapped before he continued his way out.

Maxine sank back in her chair and leaned in it with slumped shoulders.

_This is not the way I hoped the conversation had to follow. A mess! A real mess and I don't know what he's going to do!_

In trance Mike walked away, straight to his car and he drove homewards. He left the car at the access and got out of it. He had already the keys of the front door in his hand but he hesitated and put them back. He turned and stepped with fierce steps back to the street and turned into the direction of the city center. He reached one of his favorite pubs and chose a lonely spot to drink a beer and to think over the whole situation.

_What has Max been saying? Kate dead? My fiancée dead? What are you saying now? Fiancée? You even haven't proposed yet! How can you call her fiancée? Because I considered her like that. I meant it! I wanted to move on with her and I felt that she wanted that too. But why didn't you say it to her? 'Do you want to marry me?' Six words and not even the most difficult words to pronounce either. But not, you didn't! And why? Yes why?_

_Because… I can't find the words…. bullshit, six words! Because … she's always that stern? Really? No! Because you're a coward! Yes a coward to express feelings!_

…

_But now? What now? _

_Nothing anymore! _

…

_Is it really? Max wouldn't lie about it. Never. _

…

_Jeez! I've to tell Nikki! But how? _

_Telling her, face to face? _

_No I can't! Then I don't know what to say. Better is by phone. Keeping a bit distance, maybe it's not that cruel then._

A couple of beers later and not that sober anymore he walked back to his house and entered. He grabbed his mobile and plopped in his chair. With a sigh he dialed Nikki's number.

"Caetano speaking!", he heard the clear voice of Nikki and it hurt him to screw up this.

"Nikki, it's Mike, I'm afraid that I don't have good news", he said dully.

"Mike, what do you mean?", she asked suspiciously.

He cleared his throat, "Kate didn't survive", he said simply and felt light in his head.

"What?", she said with a low voice, "What did you say?"

"Sorry Nikki, but Kate is no more. She died in the explosion of that boat."

"Huh? Dead? Kate? That's a mistake!", she said desperately.

Mike started sweating, "No Nikki, no, it is, really. I'm deadly serious."

_Oh Mike, you're an asshole, how can you use that word now?_

"Nikki?", he asked but he didn't get an answer.

"Nikki?"

Then he heard a click of a closed call and he thought to hear a sob as well.

He threw his mobile on the coffee table and sank backwards in his chair closing his eyes. Millions of images of Kate in all situations and emotions raced through is brain, laughing, talking, discussing, joking, angrily arguing, crying, running, sleeping, cooking, …. When he opened his eyes again his glance felt of a couple of bottles of wine on the cupboard. Quickly he stood upright, did a few steps in that direction and uncorked one. He poured a glass until just under the rim and walked with the bottle and the glass back to his chair spoiling some wine on the rug. Once he sat down he spilt some more on his clothes and emptied the glass in one gulp. Immediately he filled it again.

He took a gulp from the glass and looked at the couch and closed his eyes.

He saw her there on her favorite spot, in the corner, curled up, with her legs on it and under her like only a woman can do. He opened his eyes and the couch was empty and his glance wandered to the place under the coffee table where she usually left her shoes. Quickly after they started seeing each other more often then only for the job, Kate started with the habit to leave her shoes there and to walk barefoot in his house just like she did in her own. But there were no shoes this time…

His thoughts were interrupted by the door bell. He frowned and got upright with a moan. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Nikki.

She was wearing a simple green cotton dress, a pair of low heeled sandals and her hair hung loose over her shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked smaller and vulnerable.

"Nikki?!", he said baffled.

"Mike? May I come in?", she asked desperately.

"Yes", he replied and stepped aside to have her passed.

In the corridor she turned to him while he was closing the door.

"Mike, this can't be true? What now? What do I have to do now?", she raged as new tears ran down her cheeks.

"Come", he said tenderly as he ushered her to the living room.

Nikki plopped down at the couch wiping the tears from her cheeks. Mike poured her a glass of wine, gave it to her and sat down next to her. Nikki took a few gulps, sighed and put it down at the coffee table.

"I don't know anymore Mike! First I've lost Josh, he just proposed and wanted to quit the Navy because it was too dangerous. And now my real friend Kate is gone too. We didn't have had the chance anymore to meet each other. I was in Darwin, and she here and when we had shore leave, one of us was at sea or our free time was too short to travel. In one of her last mails she expressed the desire to catch up again, but now…", her voice faltered and she swallowed.

He wrapped his arm around and gave her a hug.

Nikki emptied her glass and he filled both glasses again.

"And you?", she asked softly.

"A few weekends ago I decided to throw these bloody fraternization rules overboard and we've had a nice weekend. I wanted to move on with her and after this operation, this weekend I wanted to propose…", Mike answered, but he couldn't keep his emotions under control due the alcohol and he started to sob.

"…and now she's… dead. I've haven't even had the chance to tell her this! She has never know! And that kills me!", he murmured.

Nikki wrapped her arm around him and started to cry also.

Later that evening, both were far from sober anymore and Nikki has just managed to get a cork out of another bottle of red wine. She poured two glasses and swayed back to the couch. Meanwhile she had left her shoes at the same spot where Kate has left them usually. That had caused a slight smile by Mike.

"I … don't ca…care any…anymore whwhat they mi..might thinkkkk", she slurred.

She handed his glass to him and plopped down at the couch causing a huge spot on her dress by spilling the half of her glass.

"F*ck!", she mumbled before drinking the other half.

"Do …do you …you know wha… what I've to do?", he stammered staring at the coffee table.

Due to the fact he didn't hear an answer he looked at her and he saw that she has fallen asleep.

"You…you'rrrre sleeeeping. Isss good", he slurred as he stood upright.

Mike bent over the couch, took the empty glass out of her hand and he lay Nikki in a comfortable position. Then he opened the lid of a footstool and grabbed a blanket. He spread it over her and stumbled to his bedroom. As a trunk he felt on his bed and was asleep at once.

The next day Mike woke up slightly. Moaning he turned on his back and tried to figure out where he was. Finally he discovered that the ceiling looked diagonally because he lay over his bed. Slowly he got upright and sat at the edge of the bed rubbing his face.

"Uh? I've my cloths still on? Oh yes Kate, Damn!", he mumbled.

"Shower! Coffee and strong!", he let follow. He undressed completely and shuffled naked to the bathroom. 15 minutes he felt better and he left the bathroom with a towel around his middle. When he wanted to walk into his bedroom he heard a loud snoring from out of the living room. He lifted surprised his eyebrows and padded to there.

"Jeez! Just a ragdoll!", he murmured as he saw Nikki on the couch. Her dress had slit upwards so that her undies were completely visible and one leg and one arm lay of the couch. With her other hand she clenched the blanket.

_Indeed, now I remember, Nik was here last night. Pfft, I'm lucky that she's still asleep. I dare not to think to the fact that I would have bumped into her when I was on my way the bathroom, naked! I would have fooled myself for ever!_

He walked back to his bedroom, put the clothes from the day before in the laundry bin and got dressed. He walked back to the living room and shook gently Nikki's shoulder.

"Nikki", he said.

He had to repeat it a few times before there came a bit life in her.

She opened her eyes a bit and then more when she saw it was Mike.

"Uh?"

"You're ok?", he asked knowing that this was a stupid question.

"No", she said faintly as she shuffled upright.

"Great!", Nikki muttered as she saw where the skirt of her dress was.

Slowly she sat upright and leaned against the back of the couch.

"I've put a set of towels in the bathroom for you. You want a good coffee as well?", he said to her softly.

"That's all ok Mike thanks, but, please don't yell like that! My head is bursting!", she mumbled.

With a moan Nikki stood upright.

"Oh my God!", she exclaimed as she saw the huge red wine spot on her dress.

"I can't leave like that! How on earth can I get this out of my dress?", she muttered.

"Nik, go to my bedroom, Kate has some clothes in my wardrobe as well. For sure you'll find something because you both have the same size", he replied.

"Ok, but Kate…?", she said frowning.

He shrugged, "she doesn't need them anymore! I'll prepare coffee and some breakfast, if you want."

With a 'hmm' Nikki shuffled to the bathroom.

A bit later she walked back and Mike got a shock when he saw her in Kate's cloths, a checked blouse and a jeans. He swallowed but didn't say anything.

Nikki sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Mike, do you have some aspirins, they're actually trying to split my head with an ax", she said.

"Yep, wait", he said as he started walking to the bathroom.

When he came back with the tablets she hasn't changed position. He offered her them in a glass of water and she drank it.

"Coffee, navigator brew?", he asked awaiting gauging her reaction.

A slight smile appeared, "Yes please".

He poured two cups and sat down. He observed her as she drank. Her eyes were still thick of the grief from last night.

"You feel better?"

She nodded, "Yeah, the shower did a miracle and he brew too."

"Food?"

"A bit of toast will do."

"Right!", he said as he stood upright and walked to the cupboard to take the necessary things.

"How do you feel?", she asked him.

Mike shrugged, "I don't know yet. It's still too much, I can't catch the fact that I'll never see her again."

"Well, she's not dead!", Nikki said determined, "I have the feeling that she's there, somewhere", she said gesturing with her hand to the window.

"Nik, don't fool yourself", Mike replied as he put two slices of bread in the toaster.

Nikki shrugged as well but didn't say anything, because she felt the strange mood of Mike.

"What now?", she asked after a bite from the toast.

"The funeral is tomorrow and I guess that Knocker wants us to sail the day after or two days later, as distraction. It's something that I would order too if I was in her place", he said.

"And me? I was temporally XO on the Hammersley", Nikki asked after taking another sip of coffee.

"Maxine has said that you stay on board as XO and me as CO. Normally I had to get my shore posting back after the operation, but the situation is different now", he said and the last part of the sentence became difficult for him.

"I see, hmm, I guess that I'll hear that from her as well", she said.

"For sure."

They finished breakfast and stood upright.

"Do you feel better?", he asked her.

"More or less, it's not over yet, but it's not that bad anymore. I'll give you a hand", Nikki said as she reached for the cups.

"No, no, let me do that, I really need something to do", he said as he took over the cup from her.

"Sure?"

"Yeah absolutely."

"Well, uh, then I'll go. Later this morning I go back to the ship. Now that I know that I stay there I can better settle me and do a check up of everything on board", she said as she start looking around.

"Good idea, but what are you looking for?"

"My shoes!"

"Coffee table", he deadpanned.

"Aha! Thanks!", she said as she padded to there.

_To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5 Mike is missing

**Ch 5. Mike is missing**

**Two days later**

Maxine walked into Navcom to her office. She passed by the mess to pick up a cup of coffee and continued to her office, nodding now and then to her assistants.

Once in her office she put the cup on her desk and put her hat on the cupboard. She sat down behind her desk and brought the cup to her lips to take a sip.

_Hmm, the temperature is perfect to drink. _

She held the cup in front of her lips, stared through the window to the large operations room, taking sips from the brown liquid from time to time.

_What for a day was that yesterday? The funeral of Kate, Lieutenant Hobson who played Walker on board of the Papua Trader and the poor murdered Leading Seaman Oliver Lake. The Commodore was also present and a few photographers, television and the press. Disgusting how they blew up the ceremony to almost a comedy!? The crew was present in their ceremonial uniform. The families of Hobson and Lake were broken. It winced my heart to see that there was no one for Kate, a forlorn coffin. Yeah, Mike, but they weren't even engaged yet. And she was loved by the crew, but that's still not a husband, mother, father, brothers or sisters. I've checked her records and she came to Australia when she was nine with her mother, but I couldn't find anything about her mother anymore. And her father has passed away also._

_But, this sad event showed me also something interesting. Mike's XO, Caetano, fits extreme good in the Hammersley's crew. I read in her file that she has served once on it as a navigator but I didn't know that they understand each other that good. She had already a good reputation as an XO in Darwin and my stomach feeling says that she will perform well here too. Mike has still to take up his shore posting again and Caetano will only speed up that process. I'll observe her and if her results convince me then I'll recommend her to follow up Mike as lieutenant-commander._

"Right! Max stop dreaming! Work to do. You have a half day off this afternoon to catch up with Ryan, so you'd better hurry up", she mumbled.

She put down the cup that has become empty.

_The Hammersley has to get out to the sea late this afternoon and I have to brief Mike and Nikki Caetano this morning._

**On the Hammersley**

"X?", Bird asked as she walked onto the bridge to Nikki.

"Hmm?", Nikki mumbled as she looked up from a clipboard.

"I still haven't received fresh vegetables and eggs", she said.

Nikki peered through the window of the bridge to the quay, "And that there?"

"Nope, toilet paper, towels, soap and new bandages", Bird replied as she threw a glance through the window as well.

"Then, it has still to come. If you don't have them within an hour, call Navcom", Nikki said as she looked at 2Dads who has also arrived at the bridge and who was waiting for her.

"Yes ma'am", Bird replied and walked away.

"2Dads?", Nikki said looking at the blond sailor.

"The fuel for the Rhibs ma'am, we're running out of supplies", he said.

She glared at him, "That's quite late to report that Leader!".

"But, ma'am, I did, even before we arrived back in port. They ought to know there!", he said annoyed gesturing with his thumb in the direction of Navcom.

"Ok ok, it's possible that they'll still deliver it, keep an eye on it", she said tapping with her ballpoint on the clipboard.

_Can I continue with my own check list?_

"Yeah, will do", he said.

"X?", another Able Seaman asked.

She turned towards him, "Yes?"

_Really? And my job?_

"Which maps do I have to take?", he asked.

She sighed, "I don't know yet. The CO has still to pick up our sailing orders".

_Where's Mike for the devil?_

"X, have you had the chance to make the grids for the watch? Or shall I do that?", Dutchy asked.

Nikki sighed again and looked at him desperately.

"Dutchy, normally I should have finished that list already one hour ago, but now, there's still nothing! Everyone is chewing the ears off", she said.

"Well, I'll do it", he said with a wink.

"Good, thanks! Have you seen Mike already?", she asked frowning.

"Nope. Strange, normally he's already here", he said looking around like he hoped to see him.

Nikki made a face, "Ok then, oh, by the way, can you keep an eye on the supplies delivery? There seems to be a delay in it", she asked.

He lifted his own clipboard and ticked on it with his finger, "I'm doing almost nothing else!", he replied annoyed. "Why do they give us not more time to fix the ship?"

Nikki shrugged, "An idea from Knocker. She wanted us at sea as quick as possible to get over the loss of Kate."

He nodded, "Ok then. I'll tell you when the grids are ready", he said before walking away.

Nikki looked at her watch.

_Damn Mike, where are you?_

Just after lunch time she looked at her watch again.

_Gosh, already that late and still no Mike and still no sailing orders. I'll get them myself!_

She left the bridge and walked to her cabin to change in her whites, but her hand lingered on the crank of the door.

_No! You're going to lose time with changing clothes._

She released the crank and walked fiercely to the gangway where she met Dutchy.

"Dutchy, you have the ship, I go to Navcom to get our sailing orders", she said.

He frowned, "X, don't you forget something?", he asked as he saw her in her DPNU.

"Nope!", she replied determined.

_Damnit!_

He did a few quick steps so that he walked next to her.

"Nikki, are you sure that you go like this to Navcom? Knocker kills everyone who's wearing a DPNU inside."

"That's the last part of my sorrows. We sail within three hours and I still don't know where we're going to and where our CO is. I can't lose time with taking clothes out and on!", she said irritated.

"Ok, then, success!", he said as he walked back to the gangplank.

_Nikki, you don't know Knocker yet. She can really nag about ridiculous things like the kind of uniform you wear inside Navcom._

Maxine sat behind her desk, arms stretched, hands leaning on her desk. Meanwhile she had cleaned her desk and between her hands lay the file with the sailing orders of the Hammersley. She was nervously tapping with her fingers on the desk.

_They may come! I have a half a day off and normally I should be at home right now, changing to see Ryan. I'm wondering what Mike is doing? Does he really think that he has oceans of time? Damnit! I'll give him a very short briefing about the orders and then I'm off. Everyone has to right to have a few hours of holidays, so do I!_

She whipped her head up as she heard a knock at the door frame.

She saw Nikki's appearance and she lifted her eyebrows.

_Well, I'll be damned!_

Maxine opened her mouth to give a reprimand, but Nikki was quicker.

"Sorry Ma'am for the uniform, but we're actually drowning in the work and I haven't had time for it. I'm coming for our sailing orders and have you seen Commander Flynn yet ma'am?", she said determined as she entered the office.

Maxine swallowed her reprimand and narrowed her eyes, "I expected that Commander Flynn had to be on board?", she said sharply because her mood didn't get better by the second.

"No ma'am, I really hoped to find him here", Nikki said.

Maxine grumbled something and gestured to the chair in front of her desk, "Please, take a seat".

Nikki sat down while Maxine opened the file and she looked at the dark haired officer, "Did Mi.. Commander Flynn leave a message?"

Nikki shook her head, "No ma'am, nothing. He ought to know when we're leaving because he warned us all".

"Listen, I have a free afternoon and normally I'm not supposed to be here now. So, I'm going to give you your sailing order and I leave. If you haven't seen him within", and she looked at her watch, "one and a half hour, drop me a call and I'll look for him, ok?", Maxine said.

Nikki nodded, "Ok ma'am".

Maxine started to tell, "Right, thus your patrol area will be the northern coast towards Papua New Guinea. The customs have said that there's an increase of people smugglers..."

After a few minutes Nikki stood upright, the file with orders in her hand.

"So fair winds Nikki", Maxine said.

But when Nikki wanted to leave the office, Maxine remarked, "And pay more attention to your uniform when you enter Navcom the next time!"

Nikki turned her head towards Maxine, "Yes m'm", she mumbled.

Maxine looked baffled to the door frame.

_What did she say? Was it 'Yes ma'am', or did I understand 'Yes mum'? That's promising, another obstinate character on board of the Hammersley!_

_Ok, my time now!_

She stood upright, took her brief case, put her hat on and left.

At home Maxine refreshed herself and changed in some pretty clothes. She swung her handbag over her shoulder and before she left her apartment Maxine had a final look at herself, adjusted a strand of hair and nodded satisfied. A colorful blouse, a pale yellow skirt and a pair of heeled open toe pumps.

She has just left the parking with her car as her mobile phone rang.

_What now again?_

She stopped the car and fiddled with one hand the phone from out of her handbag.

"White speaking!", she said holding the device against her ear.

"Ma'am, it's Lieutenant Caetano here. Sorry for disturbing, but we haven't seen our CO yet", Nikki said.

_Damnit!_

"Ok Nikki, I'll check him out!", she said.

She closed the connection and chose for Ryan's number.

"Goddamn Mike! You screw up my free afternoon with my son, … _our_ son, you know!"

She sighed.

"Ryan, it's mum here. Sorry but there's an issue with Mike. He has to leave and he's not on his ship. I have to chase him", she said hearing the 'Hello' from Ryan.

"Ok, mum, no worries, get him first and then we'll see. We still have the entire evening you know", Ryan said to comfort his mother.

"That's cute from you, but I really hope that I can recuperate a bit of our afternoon", she said hurtfully.

"Sure mum, but do you need help?", he asked.

"That generous from you, but I'll manage", she said.

"Ok, I'll let you", Ryan said before closing the call.

Maxine put the mobile back in her handbag and continued the drive to Mike's house. She couldn't help herself, but she smiled. The small call with Ryan had cheered her up.

If she had known!

_To be continued_

5


	6. Chapter 6 Fatal Mistake

**Ch 6. Fatal mistake**

After a few minutes Maxine reached Mike's house. She stopped her car, got out and walked to the front door, looking disapprovingly to the high weeds in his garden.

_Mike, buddy, if you don't have time to maintain your garden, why do you have one? You'd better bought a flat like me!_

She rang the bell, once, twice, a third time and finally she bounced with her fist on the door.

"Mike, open the door, I know you're there. I hear music!", she yelled.

An instance later she heard someone stumbling to the door.

The door was opened and she could peer inside.

"Mike what the hell are you doing? The Hammersley sails within one hour!", she said angrily as she walked inside.

"A drink?", Mike slurred.

"Oh no! You mean it!", she exclaimed rolling her eyes.

He shrugged, "I don't give a damn anymore! It has no sense anymore without Kate", he mumbled as he shuffled back to the living room to get his glass.

"Oh f*ck man, you're tight drunk!", she said shocked.

She shook her head, threw her handbag on the table, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Hey?", he mumbled.

Mike's bathroom has a walk-in shower. She pushed him inside and switched on the tab of cold water. The water started pouring down on him.

"Hey, jeez, that's cold!", he exclaimed and wanted to recoil, but Maxine pushed him back under the cold water and he touched by accident the switch to the rain shower. Suddenly the water was pouring down on them both.

"Oh you! Clumsy, you switched to the rain shower", she yelled.

The floor tiles got wet and slippery and Maxine felt that she became unstable on her high heels.

"Cold!", he yelled and he recoiled again and bumped to her. The bump and the slippery floor made that she slipped. Maxine lost her balance and felt on the floor on her bum.

"Damn you!", she yelled, and the water was still streaming.

"Close that bloody tap!", she shouted.

Mike turned and closed the tab.

He looked like a drown dog at a leaking Maxine who sat on the floor. She pulled out her dripping pumps and threw them angrily in the bathroom.

"Max", he tried to say. "I'm sor…. Ooh Mfbl….",

She looked up. "Nooooooo!", she screamed but, too late, he threw up on her.

"Ooooh you! Idiot! Couldn't you really reach the toilet bowl?", she yelled as she looked at the stinking mess on her.

Mike was leaning ash pale against the wall of the shower and didn't say anything.

"Open that tab again, then I can flush away this mess!"', she ordered.

As a beaten dog he opened the tab again and the water streamed down on them again.

After a few minutes she closed the tab and stepped out of the shower and Mike sank down against the wall on the floor.

Maxine started to undress her. Angrily she threw her ruined blouse and skirt on the floor. She glared around and saw a bathrobe. Then she started to untie her bra.

"Max, wha… what… are you … doing now?", Mike stammered.

"Are you blind? Undressing myself!", she snapped.

"But, …your undies… too?", he said as he saw how she stepped out of her panties.

"Come on Mike, don't play the saint now! We've made Ryan together, remember! And not that long ago, we've made love again before you reconciled with Kate."

He looked at her unhappily.

"I knew afterwards that it was maybe not the best solution, but we both needed a distraction after the bone test and the surprise that you are Ryan's real father", she said as she pulled on the robe.

"And now, big genius, you can see that, one, I have something decent to pull on and two, that you get to your ship asap!"

"Uh? In the wardrobe of my bedroom there're still things from Kate, for sure you'll find something", he said faintly, still sitting on the floor of the shower.

"Hmm", she grumbled as she threw him an angry glance before leaving the bathroom.

Somewhat later.

Mike was busy in the kitchen to make a pot of strong coffee. He has also left his clothes in the bathroom and he wore just a towel around his middle.

All of a sudden he heard Maxine yelling from out of his bedroom.

"Mike! Promise me not to laugh, otherwise I kill you and now I'm damn sure of what I'm saying"

"Uh? Why?", he replied.

"Don't argue! Just promise! And I don't want to see a smile not even the curling of the edges of your mouth!", he heard determinately.

"Yeah, ok, I give you my word as an officer.

He watched the door and saw Maxine entering. He couldn't help himself and a smile started to develop on his face.

"Don't you dare!", she said sternly, pointing her finger in his direction.

"You've found something?", he asked prudently.

"Great idea Mike! Congratulations! Kate's for sure one or two sizes smaller than I am and this is the only item that fits a bit. Even her underwear doesn't fit. I can't use it, thus this dress is the only thing that I'm wearing", she said unhappily.

He looked disapprovingly at her outfit and tried not to laugh, "Yeah a bit", he deadpanned.

Maxine had tried several items, but in vain. Finally she had pulled on a blue-grey sleeveless dress made of a stretch fabric. Unfortunately the fabric stuck extreme tight to her body like a second skin accentuating all her shapes, especially the places where she wasn't wearing underwear.

"I've made some coffee", he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's probably your most intelligent idea of today!", she grumbled as she sat down to accept a mug.

He sat down as well and held his mug with two hands.

"Thanks Max. I started to collect things from Kate and I needed a drink", he said faintly.

"A drink?! It snowballed, yes!", she snapped.

He shrugged.

"Listen Mike, it's hard, I know, but you have to proceed with your life. That's the reason that I send the Hammersley on patrol. It'll be a distraction for you all!", she said.

"Probably you're right", he said as he took another sip.

"Of course I am!", Maxine replied.

"Now, Mike, get dressed. You can't show up on Hammersley in a towel!"

He stood upright and walked to the bedroom.

"And hurry up! You'll have already an hour delay when we'll arrive there!", she said out loud. She finished her mug, stood upright, grabbed his as well and walked to the sink to clean them.

"And don't worry about the wet clothes in the bathroom. Give me your keys and I'll take care for it!", she yelled after him.

A few minutes later he was back, dressed in his whites with his briefcase and a sports bag. He gave her a set of spare keys.

"Right!", Maxine grabbed her handbag and groaned when she slipped in her still soaking wet pumps.

Quickly she hurried in her spicy dress to her car and they started the drive to the Navy base.

She drove into the base to the quay where the Hammersley lay. She noticed Nikki pacing at the bridge wing and Dutchy and a few others near the gangplank.

Maxine turned to Mike, "Here you go Mike. But, please, don't make a mess of it, because then, I can't help you anymore!"

He nodded, "Don't worry Max, I'll be fine", he said as he got out.

With fierce steps he walked to the gangplank.

Maxine sighed.

_Can I have finally some time for myself now?_

She put the gearbox in reverse and she leaned with her left arm over the back of the chair to drive backwards.

"Oh goddamn Mike! You nutcase!", she cursed as she saw his briefcase and sports bag on the back seat.

She turned off the engine and got out. She opened the back door, grabbed his things and started to walk to the gangplank.

At that moment she realized that she had made a fatal mistake.

She saw how Dutchy stared at her baffled with an open mouth, 2Dads had an evil grin on his face and Bird had slapped her hand to her mouth. She noticed also how Nikki leaned shameless over the railing to look closer.

_Oh my god! How do I look like now?! How could I forget? Mike, you idiot, it's your fault because you forgot your bloody gear! I wished that I could disappear, now!_

Maxine swallowed and she felt how she started to blush heavily, but she continued her walk to the gangplank.

"Ma'am?", Dutchy deadpanned.

"Your CO's gear!", she said with a poker face, but internally she was screaming to get away.

"Yes ma'am", he replied and she could see that he couldn't help himself how he threw a glance at her boobs which were accentuated under the tight fabric.

Maxine turned and tried not to run back to her car, feeling Dutchy's eyes on her bum.

With a fool mood she drove homewards.

When she entered her flat she noticed that Ryan had entered also and was waiting for her.

"Hey mum, you're home! Did you find Mike?", he said as he stood upright from the club chair.

"Yes dear, they've left, finally!", she said with a sigh.

He turned and saw her.

"Jeez mum, don't you think that you're a bit too old for this performance?", he said baffled.

She looked at him desperately, "Ryan, do you really want that I burst out in tears?", she said.

"Uh? No."

"Well, shut up then! And give me a sec!", she said and disappeared quickly to her bedroom.

A bit later she was back. She had put on a bright blue blouse, a dark blue skirt and bright blue pumps.

Ryan nodded satisfied.

"Hehe, that feels better!", she said.

"Mum, what was that all about?", he asked.

"Come, I need definitely a drink, a huge one, because if your dad continues like this, then he'll drive me nuts!", she said as she grabbed her handbag.

Mike had been looking at the maps to see where the patrol was going to lead to. Now he was leaning against one of the poles at the bridge, still struggling to get his brain clear. Nikki was on watch and she sat in the captain's chair. She was wondering why Mike hadn't claimed it yet and she looked around to see where he was. She saw him leaning against the pole and got upright to walk to him.

"You're ok boss?", she asked.

He shrugged, "When I say 'yes', then I'm lying".

"She can't be dead, she's alive!", Nikki said.

Mike got annoyed, "Nikki, don't fool yourself, she's dead.", he replied.

"I was there and I haven't see human debris!", she argued.

"X, accept it! Kate's dead!", he snapped louder whereby Nikki got irritated as well.

Dutchy has heard the discussion and padded to them, "What about Kate?", he asked.

"Mind your own business!", they both snapped.

This answer irritated Dylan too, "If you didn't know, but Kate is by accident also my business. I was her friend!", he snapped back hurtfully.

Mike and Nikki looked at him realizing that they were not the only ones with grief.

"Uh, sorry", Mike mumbled.

"Me too", Nikki added.

Meanwhile Charge had joined the group, "Hey guys, I understand that you're still upset about Kate, but you have to keep a ship together. I'm just a simple engineer, but the crew is looking at you three. Thus…", he said softly.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, you're right!", he said and he walked to his chair.

Nikki wandered to the maps to check the course and Dylan said something like 'making a tour over the ship for a check-up", before he walked down the staircase.

Later that night.

Petty-Officer Harpie who had become the new swain after Chris Blake, walked back to the cabin that he shared with Dutchy. He entered and noticed that there was no light, except for the small emergency light. He saw also that his cabin mate was already in his rack. He switched on the small light above his rack and in the faint light he saw that Dutchy's eyes were still wide open.

"You can't catch sleep mate?", he asked him.

"Nope", Dutchy answered wearily.

"Troubles?", Harpie asked again while he was undressing.

"Kate. I can't get her out of my mind", he replied.

"Yeah, I understand. She was a good officer, but I wasn't that close with her. You both were friends", Harpie said.

"Uh-hu. I haven't had the chance to say good-bye when she left on that mission. I'm also angry that I couldn't be there as well, then she was probably still alive!", Dylan grumbled.

"Or you were probably dead too now. You've seen what they have done to the other undercover agent?", he replied.

Dylan sighed, "Yes I know, but it still gives me a bad feeling. It's the second officer that I've lost. And especially her!"

"Listen mate, you couldn't do anything, so don't blame yourself. And what concerns Kate, it has no sense to tell you bullshit. It's going to be hard for you for a couple of weeks, but you'll survive. You'll succeed in giving it a place!", he said as he squeezed his shoulder before climbing in his rack.

"Yeah, you're right!", Dylan said. He kept on staring to the bottom of the rack above him until he felt asleep.

The same night, Maxine walked homewards after she had said goodbye to Ryan. She lingered in front of the front door of the house and she put her keys back in her handbag.

_No, I need some space to think over._

She walked to the Esplanade and looked at the sea.

_Pity, there's no moon, it's cloudy, warm and moist._

_They all think that I'm a hard and tough commander, but you have to, certainly when you're a woman in that function, but all these events are consuming me._

…

_What a turbulent week was this? I still can't catch it. A simple operation turned out in a disaster, with three killed people! Where under one murdered, innocent guy. Awful. It's not fair. To keep up appearance we have to silence about the murder and that asshole is still running around, free!_

A lightning highlighted for a second the environment, followed by a thunder. Thick drops started to fall, followed by a tropical rain shower, soaking her in no time.

_Oh no! Not a second time! Damnit. It's really not my day today!_

She kept on walking.

_It doesn't matter to look for a shelter. I was instantly soaking wet! I can't believe that Kate is no more. A good girl and she seemed to fit well with Mike, but it's over now and the poor sod is heartbroken. I really hope that it comes right and that Nikki keeps her head cool on board. But, my stomach feeling tells me that it won't._

_I've gone thru a few sad periods in my life and each time I didn't saw them coming, but this one is different. I know that I walked into this one, but I don't know when it will end and I can't stop it and that makes me sad. I wished that I could talk to someone about it, but there's no one. I did to Ryan to a certain level, but I really can't express my feelings!_

Maxine turned and started to walk homewards. The rain was still streaming down and raindrops were running down her cheeks, merged with her tears.

_To be continued_

7


	7. Chapter 7 In Flanders Fields

**Ch 7. In Flanders Fields the poppies blow…**

**Author's note**

All the locations that I mention exist (except for the B&amp;B). Feel free to use Google to look for them.

**One year later.**

**24 April.**

**Belgium, Ypres, hotel Novotel**

The sun rose above the city of Ypres in Belgium. As usual at that time of the year it was still chill but it looked to be a promising warm day. People were hurrying to their job, others were waiting for a bus and children were on their way to the school. But it was still too early for the battlefield tourists who were going to crowd the city during the day.

In the Novotel in an adjacent street of the market square a man who came from the other part of the world was still asleep.

The alarm clock went off and the man reached his arm to it to have it silenced.

He turned back on his back and looked how the light peaked through the curtains.

He looked at the alarm clock now to see the time.

"7.30. What time would it be in Cairns now? 8 hours later, thus … 15.30," he mumbled.

He took a deep breath and blew out.

"Ok! Mike Flynn, you have a job to do", he said more determined and stood up. He opened the curtains and looked at the street. A street with cobble stones, on the other side of the street there was a brick wall with trees behind it. The wall and the majority of the houses in the street were built with yellow-brown bricks and the houses had a saddle roof with red tiles.

"Nice city," he said faintly.

He turned and walked to the bathroom to take a welcome shower, but not before throwing a glance on the photo frame on the desk in the room. Kate was laughing at him in the white dress.

Later when he walked to the breakfast room where he composed his breakfast from the buffet. While he was cutting the bacon, he was planning his day.

_Yesterday was awful, a jetlag of 8 hours! I was happy that I could get into my bed. Especially after those beers! Jeez, I never thought they were that strong! How do the Belgians call them? Duvel, Corsend.., Roche.. I don't know anymore. This morning I'll explore this city and the Flanders Fields museum. I need to know a bit what happened here during World War I before I attend the ceremonies . I'll use the afternoon to see where I have to be tomorrow for the Anzac Day. But, I still don't understand why Maxine was so keen to send me all the way to Belgium for a commemoration. She said 'It's now the turn for the Navy, last year it was the Air Force who participated to that ceremony. Ok, that's good, but why us in Cairns? And why me?_

He grabbed one of the 'pistolets' like the Flemings called them.

_Moreover it will be good for you to put your mind on something else'. Goddamn how can she know. She has to mind her own business! I can't and I will not forget Kate! Why for God's sake did she agree in that undercover operation. It turned out badly, like I feared and now she's gone! Gone!, Nothing! The entire boat exploded. Just now. Now that we found finally a way to see each other on shore outside our duty on board. We were almost engaged. The only thing that held us was the boat. A married CO and XO is not allowed under any circumstance. _

He didn't notice how he crushed his 'pistolet' in his hand.

_Ouch, damn, I've made of mess of my crusty breadroll_

Absent-minded he started to eat the crushed 'pistolet'.

_I also have to be at Tyne Cot Cemetery for the ceremony tomorrow but Maxine said that I have to go there today as well because I have to meet there a certain Miss Porter of the Commonwealth Graves Commission at 1500 hours. What does a Navy officer have to do with the battlefield of Flanders of World War I? 'Many of our soldiers are buried there and it's not that often that an Australian officer goes to Belgium' she said. So what? What can I tell that Miss Porter? Maxine was again on her best when she had mumbled something about a file and that I had to attend that meeting'. Miss Porter? Never heard from her before. I have to be at the stone of remembrance and she will recognize me. How? 'Do I have to wear a slough hat?', I asked Maxine, but she has ignored my sarcasm. She only insisted that I must be there._

_Ok, what else can I do? It has to be a part of the travel I guess?_

In the early afternoon he took his hired car and drove out of the city. When he drove under the Menin Gate where he passed that morning after his visit to the Flanders Fields Museum, he threw a quick look at the walls with the names of missing and shook his head in unbelief. He repeated some facts.

_Inaugurated in 1927 and every day there's a last post at 2000 Hr, except during the last world war. Almost 55000 names British and Commonwealth soldiers who were missing on Flanders Fields until August 1917 are carved in the walls. It's built with red bricks and pale portland stones and it's a huge gate._

Mike arrived after twenty minutes at the Tyne Cot Cemetery and was not a little surprised after he entered the cemetery to see the amount of tourists that were visiting the largest British cemetery of the battlefield with almost 12000 graves. It was a splendid day, blue sky and a nice average temperature. He was a bit early and he wandered between the rows of headstones and along the wall with names of almost 33000 missing British and Commonwealth soldiers. These disappeared after August 1917.

Mike shook his head in unbelief.

_What a mess!_

At 3 o'clock he walked back to stone of remembrance and leaned against it. He sighed and enjoyed the sun. He tried to forget an instance his grief about Kate. He looked again at his watch.

_3 o'clock. I'm wondering who that mysterious Miss Porter will be and what she wants from me._

He didn't notice that a woman has been observing him and finally she approached him. She stopped aside him at about 3 PM.

"Mister Flynn?" she said quietly.

Mike's heart stopped beating and he widened his eyes.

_This cannot be true! I'm getting crazy. I'm dreaming. That voice!_

He turned as quick as possible to her and looked straight in a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Kate!", he whispered.

"No, it's Helen," she replied dryly.

_It's a mistake, it's someone who looks like her_, flashed through his mind. _No it's her, but how?_

He saw the twinkle in her eyes and how a huge smile was developing on her face.

"But it's still the same person!", she said with that huge smile.

He grabbed her and enclosed her in his arms, not able to say anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was also not able to say something.

"Mike I missed you so. You've no idea how much!", she whispered after a while.

"Me too honey, me too," he replied softly.

After a few minutes he held her a bit away and looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. Her hair was a bit shorter and it had a darker shade, more yellow-brown instead of her golden shine. She wore a roll-collar jumper, a jacket of Scottish tweed, a jeans and her bare feet were in flat brown shoes with laces.

"You've changed Katie, what happened? What are you doing here? What…"

She put her finger to his mouth.

"Shht, easy darling, it comes right. I'm Helen Porter now. Kate McGregor died in that explosion."

"Then, … then you are in witness protection?"

"Uh-hu."

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah, they've given even me another nationality. I'm Belgian now."

"Jeez!", he said like he felt that everything slipped away.

"Come Mike, it's not that bad at all." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go home", she said and ushered him gentle towards the gate but he hesitated.

"Home?", he asked confused.

All of a sudden he saw fear in her eyes.

"Are you …?", she asked.

He felt that she was about to ask if he had a relation again.

"No!, I couldn't get you out of my mind," he replied fiercely.

"_Our_ home!", she confirmed grabbing firmly his hand and she ushered him again to the gate. Now he followed her.

"And where's our home?", he asked her while they were walking back to the cars.

"Ypres. It's a small house that doesn't attract the attention at the Hoornwerk with a view at the Menin Gate."

All of a sudden she stopped and turned towards him. She looked at him with a glance he had never seen before from her. It was like she really wanted to look into his brain.

"Mike?"

"Kate?"

"It's Helen," she corrected him with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. What do you want to say?", he asked.

"I've got a surprise for you", she said and he could sense a certain excitement in her voice.

"Another one? You're already the greatest surprise I ever got."

"Wait and see!", she said with a mysterious smile.

When he saw the twinkle in her eyes, he knew it was going to be something special.

They drove back to Ypres, Helen first followed by Mike. They parked the car in the neighbourhood of the wet moat of the city and they walked through the Menin Gate towards the city centre. Almost at the market place she turned the first street to the left.

"Huh, that's almost nearby my hotel," he said surprised. Helen didn't say something, but her smile remained on her face.

A bit further they stopped at a crèche and they entered.

Mike looked at her with mixed feelings.

_What do we have to do in a crèche?_

"_Ah! Dag mevrouw Porter, je komt ons schatje halen_?" (Hi Mrs Porter, you're getting our darling?), the lady of the crèche greeted them.

"_Dag Marianne, is ze braaf geweest_?" (Hi Marianne, has she been cute?), Helen replied.

"_Oh zeker_." (certainly)

"_Heeft ze goed gegeten deze middag?_" (Did she eat well today?)

"_Alles was op." (her dish was empty)_

"_Fijn, dat hoor ik graag._

_Kom schatje en tot morgen Marianne."(Nice, I like to hear that. Come darling and see you tomorrow Marianne ),_ Helen said while she pulled up a little girl. She gave the toddler a hug and a kiss.

Mike was looking in shock from Helen to the little girl. She had black hair and blue eyes.

_My god, is it…, that's me!_

Helen turned towards Mike and said to the little one. "And what do you say to daddy?"

He swallowed. "I … I don't know what to say," he stammered. "Ours?", he said in unbelief .

"Yeah Mike, I was pregnant."

"I … I didn't know that. Since when?", he stammered and an alarm bell in his head told him that he was looking stupid at Kate with an open mouth.

_Compose yourself man! There must be a logical explanation for this!_

She sighed. "That a long story dear, but what do you think of your daughter, huh?"

"She… she's c..cute," he stuttered and he caressed hesitating the cheeks of his daughter.

The toddler was put in a pram and both left.

"How did you call her?", he asked.

"Kate", Helen said.

Mike widened his eyes. "Kate?"

Helen sighed. "There had to be a Kate around here. Something to catch from the past."

"The past?"

"Yeah the past. I can only look forward to a possible future." Helen said.

"A possible future?", he repeated confused .

She looked at him, her eyes were telling more than what you could say in words.

"You're repeating every word that I'm saying?", she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm repeating...?", he started but realised that he was really repeating her words and swallowed the rest of his line.

Mike looked suspiciously at her, but didn't ask her more.

He walked next to her through the streets of Ypres towards the Menin Gate and looked how she pushed the pram.

_Is this true? I'm dreaming and within a second I'm awake realising I'm in that hotel room. I found Kate back at the other end of the earth. She's Helen now and she has changed a little. And I discovered also that I have a daughter and she's mine. There's no doubt about it. She could have been cut out of me. What's next? Has she a friend? What about me? About us? 'A possible future' she said. What does she mean with that?_

"You speak Dutch?", he asked her.

"Yeah. You remember that I have had always feeling for languages, not? Dutch is not that difficult you know."

He nodded.

Meanwhile they reached her house at the wet moat of the city wall, the Hoornwerk. She opened the door and pushed the pram inside.

He looked at the house. It was built with red bricks and a brown door with glass was on the left side. Right of the door there was a window with lead-glass. There was only one floor with two windows, also with lead-glass.

"Come", she invited Mike when she noticed he hesitated.

He entered and stood in the hallway and looked how she pulled out her shoes and how she hung her jacket on a hanger beam. She handed over him one as well.

"Uh, … yes, of course… yes", he hurried to say.

Helen pulled Kate's coat off, walked with her to the living room and put the toddler in the cot. Mike followed her a bit hesitantly and looked around.

Then she turned towards Mike and hurried to him. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed each other passionately.

When they broke away from each other they gasped for air.

"I … I thought that I never could do this again," she said.

"Neither did I," he replied while holding his hands on her waist.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked him.

"You're dressed like it's winter," he remarked with a smile.

"It's the first time I see you in a jumper."

"When you're used to the climate of Cairns, you can't image how damn cold, chill and wet it can be here. We've had even snow and frost last winter", she said with a grimace.

He looked at her with a smile and he caressed uncontrolled with his right finger the little white scar on her lip. "That's new. How did it happen?", he asked tenderly.

She shook her head. "I'll tell you later on."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Ka… Helen. Aargh, It's weird to call you different."

"Darling you will have to get used to it," she said caressing his cheek. A drink?"

"Yeah, I need one, definitely!", he said relieved when he heard something normal.

"A beer? The Belgian ones are just great!"

"Yeah, that's ok. I experienced them yesterday evening already. I was quite thirsty and I've drunk a few, Duvel and … pfft I don't know anymore, but, wow, I was happy that I reached the hotel without accidents!"

Kate chuckled. "Yeah, these are quite different than our yellow water!"

A bit later when they sat next to each other at the couch in the small living room he shook his head. "It's weird. I find my Katie back at the other end of the planet and she's Helen now and I've got a daughter as well."

"You know darling, it was like honey to hear my own name again, but I'm afraid we have to forget that. I'm playing a high game due to the fact you're here now", Helen said as she put her hand on his thigh.

He frowned. "Tell me."

She tapped on his knee. "Later on darling. First our dinner. Oh, had you already planned something for tonight? I almost forgot to ask."

"No, nothing, I'm a tourist you know. Tomorrow I'm on duty on Anzac Day. Do you have to get out again to buy some?"

"Nope, yesterday I prepared a Flemish beef-stew. I'll serve it with frites."

"Ok but … uh it looks like ….uh… you expected me?"

Helen gave him a bone melting smile, "As a matter of fact, yes".

"Uh-hu"

_How come? Maxine?_

He looked around. "You live nice here."

The living room was furbished with a couch, a club chair, a coffee table, a dressing and bookcase. The style of the items was quite modern with a light sand coloured tint. The light colours made that you had the impression that the living room was bigger than it was.

"I've got a budget to settle down and the furniture is from Ikea. It's not that big, but it's fair enough… for now."

He noticed the hesitation by the last bit and looked at her.

"I'm going to cut the potatoes, enjoy your beer," she said and she stood upright to walk to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Mike looked around and tried to catch what was happening.

A bit later she noticed that he was looking how the little Kate was fiddling with a doll.

"You can take her, she's yours too, you know," she said encouraging him.

"Yeah, indeed," he said. He took the little one, gave her a hug, put her back down and looked at her.

_It's still so weird. She's mine!_

"She won't bite you know", Helen said from out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, indeed", he mumbled as he looked up at her.

"Smells good!", he said when he wandered in the kitchen. Mike got a smile on his face when he looked at her feet.

_Still barefoot, that was already in Cairns and now here too._

He grabbed Helen in her waist and kissed her in her neck whereby she giggled.

"Without words", he whispered.

She turned her head into his direction and answered the hug with a kiss.

"I bought an appropriate wine," she said.

"Ah?", he said turning around and walked to the table.

He took the bottle from the table and looked at it.

"Kangaroo Ridge ?"

"Yeah, it will remind us a bit at home you see. Can you open it?" she asked from out of the kitchen.

A bit later when they sat at the table. Helen put a portion stew and frites on a dish and served him.

"Really, it's delicious," he said after he has taken a bite.

"Thank you. You know that it's one of the favourite dishes of the Flemings."

"Hmm, really? Then they must have a good taste!"

Mike nodded sipping from his wine. "You know, I never thought this would happen again, that you'll cook for us again."

"Well, I believe you and for me I've hoped that it ever would have happened again," she replied with a smile.

After a few bites, Mike couldn't help himself and started another subject.

"Darling, our date, was it a coincidence or orchestrated?"

Helen looked at him. "No Mike, it was not a coincidence. Your presence at the ceremonies is the cover."

He widened his eyes. "Please, explain."

_To be continued_


	8. Chapter 8 Catching up

**Ch 8. Catching up**

Kate looked sadly at her dish, her hands resting at the table.

"It was about two months ago.

I was on the verge of a breakdown.

I was so lonely here and I wished to know how you were doing. I bought a pay-and-go card and went just over the border to France so that the signal could be traced from a French pole. I called Maxine and asked her how you were doing. Initially she replied me by asking who I was. That was logic because I didn't say my name, but I repeated my question. I think she was a bit surprised because she gave me immediately a realistic answer."

"What did she say?", Mike asked.

"She said that you were still upside down of the loss. She must have heard a change in my voice before I hung up."

"And then?"

"I was even more a mess then before I called", Kate said staring at the wall.

Mike looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know what she did, but a month later I received an official letter at the office of the Commonwealth Graves Commission that the Australian Navy was going to send a representative to the commemorations of Anzac day. The representative was going to be Commander Mike Flynn," Helen said looking at Mike.

"I wrote back that I wanted to meet Commander Flynn at the Tyne Cot Cemetery to discuss the protocol for the ceremony. And … that was today at 3 o'clock," she said with a smirk.

Mike smiled and shrugged.

"So darling I think that you have to do something extra for Maxine to thank her."

"Yeah, indeed."

"But, let us be careful. I don't know how she fixed it, but there are now at least three people who know where I am; you, Maxine and the officer of the Feds."

He nodded.

Later on, when the little Kate was asleep in her bed, they sat both at the couch with a cup of coffee.

"How did you came here?", he asked her.

"Initially I was hidden in Adelaide. I had to give evidence on the trial of Oakes. Normally he had to expect that I was dead because he had knocked me down and he had left me unconsciously in a burning boat. It was weird, he didn't seem to be impressed that I was still alive. Of course he got convicted. Then happened something very strange. When I left the court someone shot upon me. Luckily for me there was too much people around me otherwise I was killed. Unfortunately the man next to me took a bullet in his chest and I got one in my upper arm, a flesh wound, but it was one and I went back again in such a stupid hospital. Now with a guard in front of my door. I've been thinking about this for quite some time about the fact how that someone was waiting for me outside to shoot me. They must have known that I was still alive and that meant that there was or is a leak in the system of the Feds. Anyhow, two days later, in the middle of the night, the same Feds officer stood next to my bed. He woke me up and said 'Listen Kate, you're Helen Porter now and you're going to disappear to the other end of the world. Kate McGregor has died from a complication during the surgery'. I was baffled. He had some cloths for me. I still remember them, a jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. After I was dressed we left the hospital via the service entrance and an anonymous car brought us to the airport. In the trunk of the car was a suitcase with more clothes and toilet articles for me. I still have some of them in my wardrobe. He said goodbye and I left for Heathrow in the UK. There I was welcomed by a nice woman. We stayed two days in London while she briefed me on what I had to know about Helen Porter, what I was going to do and where I was going to. I've got a house, a budget as well and another nationality! I really don't know how they fixed it that quick, and before I knew I stood in Ypres! I stayed a couple of days in a hotel while I could buy furniture, tableware, utensils and lots of other things that you need in a house. Moreover I've got a desk job at the Commonwealth Grave Commission. That was not that suspiciously because many English people are working there.

I shortened my hair a bit and gave it a darker shade. Do you like it?", she said.

"Yeah, I'm already used to it.", he answered.

Helen continued, "There was one thing I was forbidden to do, that was looking for contact with Australia again. But one day I couldn't go any further and I called. That was I told you a few minutes ago.

"Pfft, quite a story!"

"Ka…", he grinned, "it will take time. Helen, when did you know that you were pregnant? I didn't know about it."

Helen shrugged. "You remember the day of our weekend with the thunderstorm and the fact we could express our relationship again? "

He nodded.

"We've made love that night and I'm almost sure it happened then. Weeks later I didn't feel well when I got up. I went to see a doctor who confirmed I was pregnant, but that afternoon we've had that meeting with the Commodore about the under cover operation. I really didn't dare to say that I was pregnant. That should have spoiled the whole operation. Moreover I wasn't aware that it was going to turn out that bad."

He squeezed her thigh. "Oh, honey, that's awful. So you had to experience the entire pregnancy and the childbirth all on your own?"

Helen shrugged again. "Yeah," she said faintly. "One of the many things I had to do alone. Bit by bit I've got used to it," she continued half and half embittered and beaten.

"Poor thing," he said and gave her a hug. "You had to tell me!"

"I told you, I didn't want to spoil the operation."

He grumbled and gave her another squeeze in her thigh. She responded by putting her hand on his.

"How's Cairns?", she asked him.

He could read in her eyes an urge desire to be back there.

He smiled. "Just like you remember. Nothing has changed. The same cafés, the same restaurants, the same shops."

Helen nodded while staring with a sad glance at blank at the coffee table . In her thoughts she was wandering through the city centre there.

"And the same warm climate", he added with a grin whereby she slapped him on his thigh.

"Naughty!", she mumbled.

She turned all of a sudden to him, "Mike, I was Captain Forbes on board, but what happened on the Hammersley? This question has been pursuing me all the time."

"Well, You'll never believe me but I've got Nikki back as XO", he said looking at her.

Kate widened her eyes, "Is it? Oh my god! That's awful! And I've never got the chance to meet her again! Crap!"

"Yeah, she has said almost the same. We followed you and we received info from your bosun, but then there were no messages anymore and I decided to take action. But at some point it was too late. Oakes had apparently discovered the undercover agents. Nikki leaded the boarding operation and they found the body of your bosun and they discovered that Oakes has taken you in hostage to escape to the coast. Nikki pursued the boat with a team but she was too late, they found only the debris of an exploded motor boat. The day after, Maxine told us that you had passed away. But for the Commodore it was a success and he wanted the maximum of interest. Besides the press communication, he organised a big funeral for the three dead sailors", Mike answered and looked carefully at Helen.

"Three?", Helen asked frowning.

"Able Seaman Lake, Swan, was shot by one of the Feds. A woman case, a real murder, but the Fed's and the Commodore shoved it under the rug."

Helen had slapped her hand to her mouth and stared in unbelief at Mike, "Swan dead? Oh my god, that was such a kind guy!"

A silence felt and Mike was happy that she didn't elaborate about the funeral;

"What are you doing actually there?", Helen asked again with a little voice.

He shrugged, "Due to the unforeseen fact that you 'died', I remained CO of the Hammersley until Nikki got enough experience to take over the boat. She's now Lieutenant-Commander and I've got my shore posting back."

"That's good for her", she said softly.

"And how are our friends doing?", Helen asked again .

He looked at her, not exactly knowing how to tell her without hurting. She felt his hesitation and looked at him also. Her eyes asked more than words

_Well, what? Nothing bad I hope?_

"They're fine. 2Dads is still the same rascal, RO is the nerd like you know but he became more open. Dutchy is still the buffer and Charge married Lani and Bird is busy with the medical program. She got promoted to Able Seaman. And Harpie has married a nurse from the hospital. That's it," he said opening his hands.

Helen leaned back at the couch, her eyes firmly closed, trying hard to hide her emotions.

"Why?", was the only thing she whispered.

He caressed her knee to comfort her.

"How's Nikki doing?", she asked him.

"She has thrown herself for 200% on the CO function. She fits good on Hammersley and she's loved by the crew", he replied

Mike shrugged, "She'll manage".

Helen looked at him trying to read his brain.

"Yep it is, but she still can't believe that you're dead. She doesn't accept it", Mike said.

"Oh God, poor thing, I wished that I could tell her", she replied sadly.

The silence in the room could be cut.

"Oh, yes, and Maxine has a new nick name!", he said to lighten the mood.

"Uh?"

"Hot-Max."

"Pardon?", Helen said scowling.

"Yep, Hot-Max", he said with a smirk.

"Wow! And how did she got that name?", Helen asked baffled.

"Hmm, … I think…. that it had to do with the way she was dressed one day", he said uninterested.

"Hmm, strange, but highly interesting!", Helen replied with an evil grin.

"You know probably exactly how it happened, not?", she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ah? Uh… no", he mumbled and he looked at his watch.

"Can … can you … stay here … tonight?", she asked tenderly when she saw his action.

"Uh, I wished that I could but I have to attend the ANZAC service at dawn at the New Buttes Cemetery. They'll pick me up at the hotel. I must be in uniform, you see."

Helen nodded, looking at her hands. "Yes, of course."

Suddenly she looked up at him. "Tomorrow night then?"

"Sure, I'll check out tomorrow afternoon," he replied to her.

"Oh darling, that's great!", she exclaimed and embraced him to give him a kiss.

"But I have to attend the Last Post ceremony at the Menin Gat as well", he replied.

Kate shrugged. "That's no problem. The Menin Gate is just next door."

She sat back and looked confused to the couch. "Mike, … uh … did you … have you …?", she asked softly looking at him. It seemed to him that her eyes became darker then ever.

"No honey, I haven't. I'm still single. You? Did you have moved on?", he asked after he has taken her hand.

She shook her head firmly. "No," she said huskily.

He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. For minutes they sat like that without saying anything. When they broke apart they sipped from their coffee.

"It got cold," Mike said dryly.

"Pour that away, there's enough in the jar," came her logical answer.

Helen stood upright and walked with the cup to the sink, but when she returned he noticed she was in tears.

He looked at her astonished. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"I … I don't know," she stammered. "I really don't know how we have to proceed!"

Helen buried her head in his chest and cried uncontrolled.

Mike hold her and has her cried out. After a while she calmed down.

"Katie, I love you," he said simply. Helen nodded and didn't make an effort to correct him about her name.

"I love you too Mike and that's just the problem. I can't go back and you have your job there," she said, but her voice broke by the last bit.

He sighed. "I know, but I don't know for the moment. It's not a-to-the-next-door situation, huh? "

He cupped her head with his two hands and looked in her eyes. "The fact is that I don't want to lose you for a third time."

Late that night Mike walked back under the Menin Gate to his hotel. He plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling experiencing the entire day again.

_Is this real? For sure I'm going to wake up with a huge headache. I have all of a sudden a family, but at the other end of the world. How do I to resolve this? How for God's sake?_

_To be continued_


	9. Chapter 9 A promise

**Ch 9. A promise**

When his alarm clock went off to attend the service at dawn, Mike had barely slept. A good shower and a strong cup of coffee brought him back to the reality. He sat in the still empty breakfast room, sipping from a strong cup of black coffee.

_No, it was not a dream. There's the little house across the Menin Gate where Kate lives. Kate? Hmm, Helen and Kate!_

_Was it really a good idea to go back to the hotel? I'm an idiot, I had to stay with her,... them... But, the responsible persons of the commemoration are picking me up within ... (he looked at his watch) ... 10 minutes! And I didn't even know who to contact that I changed my address. Hopefully she doesn't feel too strongly about it._

Anzac day passed quickly, from one ceremony to the other, shaking hands, making circumstance chats, drinking cups of weak coffee and tea. When he arrived back at the hotel room he let out a deep breath throwing his visor cap at the bed. Mike changed in civvies, went down to check out and paid his bill. Once outside he couldn't hide a smile when he walked along the shopping street towards the Menin Gate. Everything looked so different than yesterday. He looked at the shop fronts, but all of a sudden he stopped and entered a shop of female accessories.

He went out with a parcel in a fancy paper.

_Amazing, they all know English here like it's the most ordinary case on earth! And look at this. Chocolate shops seem to be the most popular shops in town, they are crowded._

Once at the door of the little house Mike took a deep breath. He had never felt that nervous. He rang the bell.

It was like she was waiting behind the door because it opened almost immediately.

"Welcome home Mike!", she said stepping aside to let him in. "We were waiting for you!"

He entered and he put down his suitcase. The 'we' didn't escape him and he threw a glance at her twinkling eyes when she took over his coat."

"I've brought something for you", he said offering her the parcel.

"Oh Mike you're still so cute!", she said giving him a kiss and taking over the present.

"You smells good!", he said looking at her. She wore a blue-green woollen dress with a round neck and sleeves and it came just below the knees, an according necklace and a bit of make up. "And you look pretty well!"

"Thank you," she said while she tore open the parcel. "Oh beautiful!," she exclaimed when she hold the colourful scarf in the air. "I'll use it immediately." She wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him again.

"I'll take your suit case to the bedroom, then you can see it also."

He followed her on the staircase and smiled when he looked straight at her naked legs and bare feet. Upstairs she put the suit case down in the bed room. She showed him a cheeky smile while she waited for his reaction. Mike looked around and nodded. The room was rather big with a double bed, a dressing, a wardrobe, a big mirror and an easy chair next to the window. He noticed the second pillow and smiled. _Home!_

Helen opened the wardrobe and showed him that it was half empty. "You're welcome!"

"Thank you honey, you're an angel", he said when he took her in her waist and kissed her.

"Would you like to have a dinner in the city tonight?", she asked him.

Mike nodded. "Sounds good, but you know that I have to attend the last post ceremony at the Menin Gate this evening?"

"Yes, I know", she replied nodding.

"Uh-hu, I assume you know the good addresses here", he asked with a grin. "But what with Kate?"

"Oh, don't worry, I've foreseen a baby-sit."

"Ok." He grinned. "You were sure that we were going out for dinner, not?"

"Yeah, I know you", she replied also with a grin and he replied with a smirk as well.

"Where is Kate now?"

"She's asleep in her room that is according at the corridor here."

Mike followed her to see the little one in her bed.

"And?", Helen asked him eagerly with a twinkle in her eyes.

"She's great, but I think that I'll better get dressed, because I don't want to be the first officer who's going to be too late for the last post!", he replied.

A bit later someone rang the door bell and Helen went to the door to let a girl in. Mike guessed she was 16.

"_Hallo Katrien, bedankt voor deze avond_", she greeted her. (Hi Katrien, thank you for this evening)

"_Dag mevrouw, ik ben het hier al gewoon hé_", the girl replied. (Hi ma'am, I'm used to it here yet huh)

She threw a glance at Mike's uniform.

"_Mooi, Kate slaapt momenteel en er is frisdrank en er zijn sandwiches in de fridge, uh, koelkast. Ik geef je my mobile number, uh of hoe noemen jullie dat_?", Helen asked.

(Nice, Kate sleeps actually and there's lemonade and there are sandwiches in the fridge. I'll give you my mobile number, or how do you call that)

"_gsm nummer mevrouw_."

"_Ja, gsm nummer_", repeated Helen.

Mike was looking amused to the, for him, weird Dutch communication, but now she pulled his sleeve. "Come, otherwise you're going to be really too late."

She knotted the new scarf, pulled on a pair of high heeled brown boots and a long brown leather coat.

Mike looked at her and let out a whistle. "Wow, you're amazing."

"Thank you. I bought it a few months ago to comfort myself because I felt lonely", she said grabbing her handbag.

They walked to the Menin Gate. Helen had pulled her arm through Mike's arm and she felt feather light.

During to ceremony she stood on her toes to peek over the shoulders of the other visitors to see _her_ Mike.

After the ceremony they hurried quickly home so that he could change in civvies again.

A few minutes later they walked along the shopping street towards the market square to the restaurant. He had offered her his arm to hang on.

"I can't count anymore the number of times I dreamt to walk like this with you, and now it is," she said and she pulled him a bit down to give him a kiss on his cheek. "I feel happy again darling."

"Yeah honey, me too."

From out of the Vivaldi restaurant they had a nice view at the Cloth Hall. They just got their appetizer.

"Nice city", he remarked looking outside.

"Yeah, the whole area around here is nice," she brought in.

"Honey, I noticed that a tad of English speaking people are carrying these yellow plastic bags. Is there something special with?, he asked sipping from the glass of wine.

Helen smiled from ear to ear, "Oh darling, that are pralines! Belgium is specialised in it and returning without them is for an Anglo-Saxon a crime! You'll discover them quicker than you think!"

"Hmm, beers, pralines, frites, stew... promising...", he mused.

Somewhat later during the diner. Helen started fiddling with her glass.

"Some more wine?", he asked rather bluntly.

"Darling, uh... Do you.. uh...I don't want to talk about it, but I have to. When do you have to leave?", she said hurtfully.

"Normally, the day after tomorrow, Sunday ", he said slowly not knowing exactly what was going to come.

He saw her hurtful face and continued. "But I've made up my mind and I'm going to take a little holidays. I'll call Maxine at a reasonable hour for her to tell her that," he said with a smile. He saw a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, that's just great, thank you."

"Mike, what did you recover from my house?", she asked while she put her hand on his.

He grimaced. "I kept a few souvenirs where under your white official uniform with the medals, your hat, photo's, jewellery and a few statues you liked."

"Thank you," she whispered with glassy eyes.

"What now with us?", she asked him, trying to be strong.

"Honey, I don't know yet. It's such an absurd situation where we are in. I have to investigate what the possibilities are," he said beaten.

She grabbed his hand firmly. "I understand, but you're not alone, I stand behind you."

"I know Helen."

She smiled. "You see, you're getting used to it."

He smiled wryly.

"But what are you doing actually? You seem to work for the Commonwealth Graves Commission.", he asked to navigate away from the awkward conversation.

"Yeah, that's true", she answered after taking a sip from the glass of wine.

"But you're not digging graves, I hope?", Mike asked concerned.

"No darling, no. Far from that. I'm in a team that provides information to relatives and we inspect also the cemeteries to see if everything is still ok. No damages, plants and flowers ok. Worn out grave stones, that kind of things. All that information is put into a report and we're making the work orders as well to repair them."

"Hmm, I see. Not that difficult but not boring."

"No it's far from boring, but I miss the job at sea. At such moments I'm escaping to Nieuwpoort or Ostend to feel the sea", she replied with a sad smile.

He nodded, "I would feel just the same"

Later that night when they arrived back home, Helen thanked the baby sit.

Mike looked at his watch and mumbled. "Hmm 7 o'clock in Cairns, our Max will be awake already."

"What did you say?", Helen said from out of the corridor where she was pulling out her boots.

"I said that Maxine will be awake right now!", he replied towards the hallway.

He grabbed his mobile and dialled her number and waited.

"Maxine White speaking. Hey Mike! How are you doing?", Maxine answered the call when she recognised his number.

"Hi Max, indeed it's me. Yeah I'm fine."

"Well, I'm really happy to hear you saying that!" and he could hear a certain joy in her voice.

"Yeah, I've just put away a splendid steak with frites," he said with a grin.

"Oh Mike! Stop talking about steaks! I can't bear a steak between my cereals. But I assume you don't call me to chat about steaks, do you?"

"No, indeed. I just wanted to say that I'm going to prolong my stay here in Belgium. I'm going to take a holidays."

"Hmm, I fully understand. I was already wondering why it took so long before you popped up with that question," she said suspiciously.

"Ah?"

"It's ok Mike. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks and bye Max," he said before he hung up.

Meanwhile Helen has sat down next to him.

"She expected it," he said somewhat surprised.

"Darling, I told you."

He grinned.

"Now, it's bedtime!", she said as she stood upright taking his hand.

He stood upright as well and looked in her big green eyes that were expressing hope, love, desire, an urge for security and even pain. She switched off the lights and grabbed his hand She ushered him gently towards the staircase.

In the bedroom she turned her back towards him. "Darling, can you help me out off my dress?"

"Sure!", and he pulled the zipper down and placed a kiss on her back. The dress slit at the ground, she turned and stepped over it.

"Wow!", he said when he threw a glance at her coloured underwear with lace.

"I bought that for you!", she said with a smile when she started to untied his shirt.

His smile froze on his face and he frowned as he looked at her left shoulder. He touched with his finger tops the pale rough skin.

"Honey what's that?", he asked concerned.

He could see some pain in her eyes.

Helen sighed, "Oakes had forced me to sail to the coast. Over there he knocked me down and he has set the boat on fire. Instinctively I must have felt that something was seriously wrong, but it was already too late. My shoulder was burned. I tried to get up, but I was too dizzy. Luckily there were out of the blue a couple of soldiers. One of them has lifted me out of that boat just like I was plum."

She looked sadly at her shoulder and then back to him, "It has never healed well, that made that sun dresses and tops are out of order for me now."

She turned to show him a scar on her right arm. "Here, I took the bullet when I left the court. And that one was the bullet that I took on the Hammersley", she said pointing to another scar on her left arm. "My body became almost a cartoon!", she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Mike didn't know exactly what to say, but enclosed her in his arms hoping that this was the appropriate way of comforting her. He started caressing her back avoiding the damaged skin on her shoulder.

A minute later they lay embraced in the bed losing the time in their passion.

Later on they were lying next to each, holding their hands and listening to the faint sounds of the street

"Ka… Helen, why didn't you say somewhat earlier that you were alive? I've had a horrible time," he asked her.

She didn't respond immediately and he looked at her. In the faint shine of the street lamps he saw how tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she said barely auditable. "I couldn't. I really didn't dare. These bastards were so cruel that they are up to everything. Probably they would have used you to find me. I've seen how they shot the other undercover agent without hesitation."

He turned towards her and kissed her. "Lock it away, it's over now, we have a new future in front of us."

"What kind of future?", she asked hurtfully.

"I don't know yet, but there _is_ a future. _Together_!", he said determined.

The following days they spent together enjoying Kate and making tours around Ypres, to the Kemmelberg, to Bruges, to Lille, to the Cap Blanc-Nez to see England and to the coast.

Finally the day of departure had come. They stood in the living room.

Helen walked to him, her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She shrugged.

"That was it? You've got everything? Your ticket?", she asked, her voice full of emotions.

"Yeah," he said faintly. "It was as in a dream. "

"Helen! I …", he started but.

She grabbed his shirt with her both hands. "Darling, do you come back? I don't think I can stand it any longer to be alone!", she asked desperate looking at him.

He smiled. "Let me finish my sentence, yes?"

Helen released his shirt and wiped on it to remove the wrinkles.

"Helen," he started again, "I want to give you something that assures you that I come back." He grabbed in his pocket and pulled out a small brown box.

"For you."

Helen accepted the box and opened it and took out a diamond ring. "Oh Mike, I …", she started but the lump in her throat avoided that. She slit the ring on her finger and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed each other and he tasted her salty tears.

"Mike, you really don't know what kind of feeling you've given to me. Now we have a real future!"

"Yeah, and now you have plenty of time to think how to arrange our marriage," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure!", she replied, still on the seventh cloud.

The good-bye went easier than he thought. It was just like he left for a few weeks on business travel. When he sat in the chair of the Qantas airplane from Heathrow to Cairns he realised that he made the travel from Ypres to Brussels and the flight to Heathrow without realising what he was doing, so far away he was with his thoughts.

He stared at blank at the sunset outside enjoying a whisky and waiting for his dinner.

_Gosh, what a turbulent 14 days was that? When I left Cairns I was alone with pain in the heart and now I have my Katie back and a beautiful daughter and a home in a city that I only knew from the history books and documentaries on tv and I proposed the woman I ever loved. The major problem is how can we be together? She's stuck there, thus it's up to me, but how? _

_And the additional problem is that I can't call her. She almost begged me not to do it because she's scared to death that they will find her._

At the same time, a light-brown haired woman was holding a black haired toddler in her arms and she was looking through the window to the same dark orange sky of the sunset above the Menin Gate She was slightly rocking the girl.

"Daddy is outside there in the sky now, Katie. He will be soon by us again, huh. But I think I have to tell you it in Dutch, that would be better for you, not? _Papa is daarboven nu, in de lucht. Hij zal vlug terug bij ons zijn, ja_? Time for your bed now. _Bedtijd voor jou nu._"

Helen walked with the girl to her own room and she put the little one in bed. Helen gave her a hug and activated the music of the mobile toy above the bed. Finally she returned down to the living room. She looked through the window to the crowd at the Menin Gate and listened to the tones of the last post sounded through the glass. Meanwhile she fiddled with her ring.

_Thank you Maxine for bringing us back together! Thank God that he didn't start a new relation. The only problem is when do I see him back? Flights from and to Australia aren't cheap. _

She turned and took the frame with his photo from the dressing and caressed his image with her fingers.

_Will he come back? He left me once! But at that time we were much younger and we were in a awkward situation. And now? Even worse. I here, he there and there's a child! His child. _

She swallowed a lump and blinked with her eyes to keep the tears away.

_Reasons enough to forget me._

She took a deep breath.

_No! We're changed. He loves me, I just feel it._

_Shall he come back?_

_Sure, he has given me this ring and he proposed. _

She smiled wryly.

_It was well a very weird moment to propose someone._

She shrugged.

_Well, that's him. 100% Mike Flynn. Good intentions, but so awkward in expressing them._

She sighed.

_It's going to be a long, a very long period!_

Helen turned, padded to the couch, sat down and switched on the tv, but she stared at blank at it.

_How did it all start?_

_That Thursday when Maxine called us in her office. I didn't get a single change to tell Mike._

_To be continued_


	10. Chapter 10 Mike's decision

**Ch 10. Mike's decision**

**About a year ago**

**Kate's POV**

The Hammersley has docked in the base after a two weeks patrol. The crew was leaving and I stayed behind with an awful amount of paper work, as usual.

"X, I have to go to Navcom, Maxine has something to tell me", Mike said to me poking his head into the command room.

"Yeah, ok, have some fun! I'll be busy here for while", I replied with a smirk showing a pile of reports in front of me.

He replied with a wink.

About thirty minutes later he was back. The majority of the sailors has left the ship. Charge was discussing some issues with the engineers of the base and I was still busy in the officers' mess with the never ending administration. He stopped at the doorway and leaned against it.

"Hi", he said.

"Hey, how was it?", I replied looking up from the papers, but when I saw his face I lifted my eyebrows. "Hmm, you look cheerful, tell me."

"Kate, you'll never believe me. I'm going to have my shore posting back."

"No? Really? Oh, Mike that's great! And when?", I replied joyously.

"Hmm, Maxine said that I have to do a big operation first, but she didn't give me the date of the operation nor some details."

"Ok, but it's not a prospect anymore", I replied light hearted .

"Yeah, but I'm afraid I have some bad news also."

_It felt like a like a huge stone falling on my stomach._

I grimaced. "I knew it. Come on, spit it out."

"Your promotion didn't come thru."

I couldn't hide a disappointed glance and I couldn't avoid to slump.

"I'm sorry Kate."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, but on the other hand, it's good news because we can start our relation again."

"That's my impression as well. I don't want to wait any longer. You know what? I've been looking around for a while and let's spend our shore leave in a holiday resort not that far from here. What do you think?", he asked with a huge smile.

"Now you sound really reasonable! Yes mister Flynn, you can't escape anymore!", I said getting upright and I stood on my toes to give him a small kiss.

I was on the seventh cloud. He didn't care about the regulations anymore and he booked a small vacation. Just the two of us. No curious glances. Just him and I. For this occasion I wanted to do something special. There was a new shop in Cairns called Blanc de Nil. They sold only white clothes and I was going to do myself a present, such a white dress and the according shoes!

The next day I walked extreme happy back to my car and put the shopping bags in it. Moreover I've had my hair done also. I felt great, and the period of the month accentuated it even more.

At home I tried my new things on. It was a white dress, of course, sleeveless, a nice, but not too deep cleavage in front, but a large cut out at the back and, thus I had to wear it without a bra. I slipped in the shoes, white cotton open toe pumps with a wedge sole. As proud as can be I walked to the mirror and watched myself. Perfect, … almost, I forgot one thing. I'm always wearing coloured underwear and the deep blue panties shone thru. That wasn't really a nice view, thus I almost turned my underwear drawer upside down to look for something white. Ok, found, but it was almost a tanga. A bad purchase from a year ago because I hadn't read well the description on the package.

Mike was picking me up the next morning and from the moment that he pushed the doorbell I hurried to the front door, anxious to hear and to see his reaction on my outfit.

"Wow, Katie, you're looking wonderful!", he exclaimed as I opened the door. When I made a 360 degree turn I heard his whistle and I knew that I had made the correct choice.

After a few hours of driving we reached our destination. It was a nice holidays resort at the beach with a restaurant and several small bungalows facing the sea. We installed ourselves and after a light lunch Mike proposed to make a stroll along the beach. I walked on my bare feet with my shoes in my hand but after quite a while I was forced to put them back on because the beach became gravel and then a bit rocky. I feared a bit for my new shoes, but that was a minor item. Being together was the most important. The sun stung, it was hotter than normal, until Mike turned to look backwards. On his face I could see that there was something seriously wrong and I turned also. The sky behind us had become pitch black. A huge thunderstorm was coming our way. We turned and started to walk quickly back to our hotel, but in vain. After two lightnings the rain poured down and within a second I was soaking wet. Not a single spot on my body was still dry. I was in a fool mood. I had better flushed the money for the hairdresser because all the efforts were gone and my hair stuck to my face . My new dress and shoes were soaking wet and to make it worse, the cotton fabric of my shoes stretched so that with every step my heels slipped out of my shoes. I glared at Mike hoping that he felt as miserable as I was but all of a sudden I felt a warm feeling inside. His favourite dark blue shirt stuck to his body as a second skin and accentuated his body shape. Hmm!

He felt that I was looking and he looked also at me and a radiant smile developed on his face.

"Katie, you're looking sexy!", he said to me and I could have almost killed him for that.

"Well, then you must have a very weird opinion about a sexy view, because I don't feel sexy at the moment and even far from that", I grumbled.

His smile didn't disappear and got even bigger. "Look at yourself and you'll understand!", he said.

I looked down at my body and I knew immediately what he meant. The thin white fabric of my dress stuck to my body as well and due to the rain it had become almost transparent. Knowing that I wasn't wearing a bra and my tinniest panties, I could image that I almost drove him crazy, just like he did with me.

In our bungalow we peeled off the wet clothes from each other. Once done we moved at the same moment to each other to give a kiss and we both tumbled naked on the bed. We passed the rest of the afternoon in it while the cyclone was raging outside.

When I knew for sure that I was pregnant a couple of weeks after our weekend, I wanted to tell Mike but I didn't got the chance anymore!

**Cairns actually**

33 hours plus the extra hours of jetlag later Mike entered Maxine's office.

"Ah, Mike! I'm happy to see you again. How was Anzac Day?", she said enthusiastically when she saw who it was.

He sat down and leaned back in the chair.

"Hey Max, yeah I'm fine. Anzac Day? Ceremonies at different spots, shaking hands, meeting veterans and chatting with people who think that they are important."

"And?", Maxine asked giving him a conspiracy glance.

"I've had a splendid holidays. Flanders is nice area you know," he replied with a smirk knowing what she wanted to know.

Maxine didn't say anything but narrowed her eyes and looked straight at him.

"And I've met some splendid people," he continued with a huge smile.

"Ah!", was the only response from Maxine.

But the way she leaned back in her chair was more answer to Mike than that little word with one syllable.

"Thanks Maxine, I'll never forget that!", he said when he stood upright.

"Pleasure Mike."

He hesitated in front of her desk.

"Oh, yeah, before I forget Max, you'll have to look for another assistant. Before I entered your office I've sent in my resignation", he said as he sat down again.

"What? What did you do?", she exclaimed and sat immediately straight up again.

"I resigned."

"Mike, are you sure? Really? I would think over it, if I was you", she said almost in one take.

"Max, I've had plenty of hours the time in the airplane to think about it and there's no one on earth who's going to bring me on other thoughts now. I have a family there."

"Yeah, Kate, but...", Maxine replied frowning.

"And a daughter."

"A _what_?", she exclaimed with widened eyes sitting upright at once.

"Yeah Max, Kate has a daughter."

She looked suspiciously with narrowed eyes at him. "Are... you... absolutely... sure? Maybe it's from somebody else and she has tried to have you believed it's yours."

He looked at her with a lifted eyebrow, "Hmm, I'll act as I've never heard that. She's mine, absolutely. It looks like she's cut out of me."

"But from when?", she asked confused.

"She knew it just when she started the operation."

"I didn't know that. If I had know, I had forbidden her to participate!", she said fiercely and honestly.

"You know how she is, she didn't want to spoil the operation. She thought that it wasn't going to be that hard."

Maxine shook her head. "Damn Kate, why always so stubborn!"

"It's Helen now", he said.

She lifted one eyebrow by this remark and continued.

"You're really sure Mike? You've always been a man of the sea?", she asked him.

"Max. I've always chosen for the career and the sea. I agree that I've made once a hard decision and I've chosen for the Navy and I've hurt her back then"

Maxine looked surprised.

"Don't ask questions Max, the lesser you know the better it is. Now I've made another one. Maybe you'll think it was a hard one, but it wasn't. It was rather obvious. I've chosen for Kate and my daughter. And don't look at me like that. Ryan is also my son, but it's different and you know that", he said persuaded.

Maxine nodded.

She sighed. "Yeah, honestly, I feared for that, but I can't put you in the wrong. So, when are you leaving? What's your term of notice?"

"The human resource department has to tell me that and there are also some logical issues I have to tackle, so I guess within a couple of months."

"One last thing Max, for our colleagues and friends, I will be transferred to another base, as far as can be. Let's say Perth. For security matters you know."

Maxine nodded. "Well, then I can only wish you fair winds Mike."

"Thanks Max", he said as he stood upright again and he left her office.

Maxine stared at blank at the doorway and was all of a sudden extreme sad. She turned her head to look at her papers to keep up the appearance that she was busy with something, but she didn't saw them.

It happened on an evening…

_To be continued_


	11. Chapter 11 Where's Kate?

**Ch 11. Where's Kate?**

Mike had just left the office and Maxine was looking at the papers in front of her but she didn't see them.

It happened on an evening…

**About two months ago**

**Maxine's POV**

After the job I had entered my flat with the purchases and I've them away in the fridge and in the cupboards. After doing that I refreshed myself a bit in the bathroom and changed into civvies. When I just finished supper I've got a phone call on my mobile.

"Maxine White speaking", I said.

"…. Hi, … How…. How's Mike doing?", a voice was asking at the other end. It was a female voice and she sounded rather unsure and sad.

"Who's calling?", I replied determined.

_I hate it when people call and they don't say their name!_

"How's Mike doing? I just want to know that. Is it that difficult?", the woman asked again, now more tersely and desperately.

My stomach feeling told me to trust the call.

_I knew that voice! But, who? Damn who's that?_

"Uh, Mike? Well, I've seen him in better days. Still struggling with, yeah, you know what…"

"Oh! … Thank … you", the woman said faltering and she cut the call.

I rose my eyebrows when I looked surprised at my mobile.

_Did I really hear a sob after the 'oh'? And did the 'thank you' sounded like someone who was faintly crying?_

…

_I know that voice. But the connection was bad. Too much back ground sounds. Just like that person was outside._

_Who else can ask for the health of Mike? Someone not from here because they see how he behaves nowadays. Who can be concerned about him? _

_Nikki? Nah, they are friends and she sees him when she's back from a patrol. _

_Kate? _

_Yeah she in the first place. But she's dead. Although, we haven't seen a body. Now I recognise the voice. Of course it's Kate! Who else can be so persuasive in asking. _

…

_Thank God, she's alive!_

I redialled the number but I didn't get any connection.

"Hmm, probably she's in witness protection and she's scared to dead", I mumbled.

I wandered to the terrace and overlooked the city.

_Can I tell Mike? If I do, he will start asking and looking around and that will make some people suspicious. What can I say? 'Mike, Kate is alive.' Then he will tell me that I'm crazy and he will ask me where she is, but I don't know. _

I shook slowly my head.

_I have to find out first where she is._

I padded back inside and took a sip from the glass of wine and smiled.

_They've played it well. Nobody knew they were a couple, maybe their crew and I._

_He nor she did tell it to me after the fight I had with Mike, but I could see the signs. They were always together at the base when they had nothing to do. One day I've got my confirmation when I saw them once in a restaurant, cosy bent to each other talking about everything except about business matters. One week later I saw them together in the supermarket and curiously enough the day after again, on the beach. _

_Normally I had to pull them apart, but they both are high qualified people, a good team. Why would I pull them apart? It would only have a negative influence on the results. Moreover he's my friend. Why should I be so nasty to him? They may be happy as well._

_The last year was a disaster. Mike didn't really get on track again. A few times he was seriously drunk. In the beginning Nikki held her hand above his head and now I'm doing this at Navcom. _

_The good thing was what I expected. Nikki got promoted and is now CO on Hammersley. Mike and Kate seemed to have her trained well, because she's a hard nut to crack as well. I think that I haven't experienced everything from her yet!_

_This phone call was heaven on earth! One way or another I have to find out where Kate is! _

The next day I called Lieutenant Hawkins from the Fed's .

"Hawkins speaking", the voice grumbled in my ears.

"You're speaking with Commander White from Navcom in Cairns", I said.

"Yes commander, what can I do for you?", Hawkins asked.

"It's about the case of Lieutenant McGregor, one of my people..", but I was cut off.

"Yes commander I know that case", he deadpanned.

"Ok, I want to know where she is", I asked straight away. I didn't like to turn around things.

"You do know she's dead huh", he said.

"No way, she's not! And don't start with that bullshit lieutenant. That's good for the press but not for me!", I said sternly.

"Commander, you're making your own story. She has passed away in that explosion", he said.

"I see, and you seem to be artist in finding good explanations, thus tell me then why I've got a phone call from her last night?"

I didn't get an answer.

"Lieutenant?", I asked and I hope that he didn't close the call.

"Uh, yes. Hmm, impossible, you've heard for sure somebody else", he said a bit too quick to my opinion.

"Nope! I know the voice of my people and moreover she has said her name", I said self-assured. That of her name was a lie, but he didn't have to know that.

"So, I repeat my question, where is she?", I said using the tone when I would interrogate a subordinate who has done something really bad.

"I can't say that! That's confidential!", he snapped.

_Yes! With this he just admitted that Kate is still alive. Time for the next round._

"As confidential as the murder on Able Seaman Oliver Lake by your Brigadier Grantley?", I deadpanned.

"Your sailor was killed by the terrorists", he replied irritated.

"Two of my officers have declared the same that Lake was shot by Grantley", I replied.

"That are speculations!", he denied the facts.

"You're doubting the word of officers of the Navy?", I replied indignantly.

_Mullholland is still a Petty-Officer, but not for long. I've other plans with him._

"Uh, ah no", he said ill-at-ease.

"Moreover the ballistic investigation pointed out that the bullet in Lake's body was from Grantley's gun", I said using one of my last trumps.

"Uh? You know that? That's classified information!", he said angrily.

"We've got the report before it became classified", I deadpanned.

"Anyhow, this case is classified!", he grumbled.

"Ok, but not from the side of the Navy. When we finish this call, I'm going to talk to the press. I've good contacts you know and they are eagerly waiting for scandals. The one of an innocent sailor murdered by the Feds and that the Feds are trying to shove that under the rug is low hanging fruit for them. Can you see it in front of you already? Lieutenant Hawkins at the front page of all Aussi newspapers with a cover-up scandal. Interesting, not?", I said.

_If he doesn't break on this, then he's really ice cold._

I didn't hear anything.

"Lieutenant Hawkins?", I asked sweetly.

"Commander White, you are a bitch!", he grumbled.

_Yes, I've got him._

He lowered his voice, "Listen, I'm going to give you an address. If this comes out, then my career is finished and if McGregor dies by your stupidity, then I'll take care that you will be accused to be an accomplice to a murder", he grumbled.

"All right, start telling me something useful now!", I ordered.

"McGregor is Helen Porter now and she works for the Commonwealth Graves Commission in Ypres, Belgium", he whispered.

"Thanks", I said.

"I've never spoken to you!", he snapped and he closed the call.

I couldn't help myself but I had a big smile on my face.

Then I started to realise what he has said.

_Ypres? Wasn't that that famous city on the Western Front during World War 1 that has been bombarded for four long years? Around November 11 you see often documentaries about it on tv. Jeez, then she's really at the other end of the planet. Further away isn't possible anymore!_

_Hmm, now, how do I get our bloke to there without causing troubles?_

The next day I searched on the internet site of Defence for participations to commemorations. There were a lot of them in our country, but I found finally occasions abroad. London and yes, Belgium! On November 11 in Ypres and also Anzac Day on Aril 25 in Ypres as well. Perfect!

But I wanted to be sure that that idiot of a Hawkins didn't have said anything to me to get rid of me, so I wrote an email to the Commonwealth Graves Commission in Ypres.

**To Mrs Porter,**

**The historical department of the Australian Navy is actually busy to investigate how many sailors have been involved in the First World War. We are that far already that we have records of the survivors, but we're missing the casualties.**

**Can you prepare a list of all the buried Australian sailors on Belgian and French soil? We would like to have the name of the cemeteries, its location, the position of the grave, the name, rank and id.**

**Commander Mike Flynn will be coming shortly to Belgium to participate to the commemoration of Anzac Day on April 25. This is probably the best occasion to hand over the file.**

**Let me know if this fits for you.**

**With best regards,**

**Commander Maxine White**

I didn't have to wait long. The next day already I had an answer.

**Commander,**

**The file will be ready and I'm looking forward to meet Commander Flynn at Tyne Cot Cemetery on April 24 at 1500 Hr at the stone of remembrance.**

**Greetings.**

**Helen Porter**

Yes, now I was sure! 'I'm looking forward', this part of the sentence was obvious. In any other case your style stays neutral. She just not used 'eagerly'.

With a smile on my face I registered Mike as a volunteer for the commemoration in Ypres at Anzac Day. After I had pushed the Register button I felt unsure. Was this a good action? Did I had to interfere with their relation? No? Yes! I only know that she was alive! But what if she had moved on? Then I was going to hurt Mike even more? No! Her reaction was crystal clear!

...

Maxine was brought back to the reality when one of the petty-officers of the operations room knocked the door frame with the latest weather report.

She thanked the man and looked at the report.

_Nah! This can wait! I need a strong coffee to process this Mike and Kate thing._

She stood upright and padded to the mess, avoiding Mike's office. She wanted to be alone.

Maxine was spooning milk through the coffee and her thoughts wandered one year back.

_How did we get into this shit?_

_To be continued_


	12. Chapter 12 Cold shower

**Ch 12. Cold shower**

Maxine stood upright and padded to the mess, avoiding Mike's office. She wanted to be alone.

She was spooning milk through the coffee and her thoughts wandered one year back.

_How did we get into this shit?_

**About a year ago**

**Maxine's POV**

All of a sudden it began to move. I've got a message that Lieutenant-Commander Gallway was available to take over the command of one of the patrol boats. Mike's of course. A win-win operation for both of us. He would come back to his shore posting and I can delegate some work to him. Nice. Moreover he could proceed with his relation with Kate. That would make it easier for me, because then I didn't had to nag about the fraternisations rules. Neither I've said something about it, it would only make them uneasy.

A minor thing to this situation was that it was Gallway who was going to take over the command and not Kate. It seemed that the Brass didn't have made up its mind about her.

When they arrived back from a patrol I called him to my office to tell him the news. He reacted with mixed feelings what I could understand. He asked me also about Kate's promotion, but I had to answer negatively.

I assumed she must have been seriously pissed off because she expected a promotion shortly. The switch would take place within two weeks, but a few days later I had a message from Commodore Harris to keep Mike as commander of the Hammersley until further notice. I had been never so surprised as then. Not a single explanation was added, just that order. So I did. When I saw the disappointment on the faces of Mike and Kate when I told them about the order I felt really guilty although it wasn't my fault.

A week later I've got another message from Commodore Harris that he would come over to Cairns personally. When was it ago that such a high officer had visited the base?

In despite of what I thought, it was a small man. Moreover he was a real no-nonsense man. He barely shook my hand when he asked me to close the door.

"Listen Commander, this case is highly confident. Therefore I came personally to here. The Navy got air of a swindle of weapons and drugs orchestrated by the Army and the Navy. We have to be very careful because there are already leaks everywhere. What money can do! Therefore I can only trust a few extreme dedicated persons and even then they must have a low profile. So that makes it rather difficult. We have already an undercover agent, but we need a second one. The problem is that the majority of people that I can trust are senior officers, but when I withdraw them from their active service it will attract the attention of defectors. You see? In despite everything there's only one person who's really suitable for it. It's a young promising female Lieutenant of your division. She was the best of the Academy and her records show that she's more than reliable. In normal circumstances she had been promoted right now, but I hold it for this purpose. A Lieutenant doesn't attract the attention than a Lieutenant-Commander. She has the guts, the brains and the creativity to handle."

"And who is it sir?", I asked although I knew it already. There was only one!

"Lieutenant Katherine McGregor."

"I see. Yeah she's good, more than good. Now I understand why she has been passed for her promotion", I answered.

"Exactly. But not passed, just delayed. Can you call her in? And call also Commander Flynn."

"Will do sir", I said and I hid a grin.

_Weeks ago he had ordered me to keep Mike on the boat until further notice. Now the pieces of the puzzle start to fit._

Meanwhile a petty-officer brought some cups of coffee and I dialled the numbers of Kate and Mike.

_It would be enough that I call one number instead of two, they are nevertheless together, but then the Commodore will become suspicious._

After the phone calls I was a bit confused.

_Were they together or not? I couldn't derive from their reactions._

"They'll come sir", I said to the Commodore.

"Nice, meanwhile we can discuss the operation", he replied.

About 30 minutes later they arrived in my office, together.

_That's not a coincidence!_

From then on I became just a spectator in my own office!

The Commodore stood upright and invited both to take a seat.

"Commander, Lieutenant I invited you here because I need you both for a secret operation, Operation Trojan", he said. He looked at Mike, "I want that you coordinate the operation at sea and this will be your last patrol before you go back to Navcom"

Mike nodded and did not show that he knew already a bit.

Then he looked at Kate. "Lieutenant, I need a qualified officer for an undercover operation. Your profile is the best what we have for the moment. What I want from you is that you're going to be the captain of a cargo vessel. From your records I know that you're capable enough. In a nutshell, the Navy and the Army are involved in a swindle of weapons and ammunition. We are following these people already for two years and now it's going to be their biggest action. They will transport weapons and ammunition out of the country to terrorist organisations in Papua." He looked at the calendar and then at his audience. "Right now the actual captain from the cargo vessel is going to have an accident and they'll have to look for a new one. With the help of other undercover agents, we'll move to you the head of that organisation. That's Joel Oakes. But you're not alone on board. There's another officer on board with the function as bosun, so you'll be two. You'll pass the courses to him and he'll pass them to Fed's and Commander Flynn. Yes, before I forget, you'll be Emma Forbes. So Lieutenant that's your task now", he said convinced.

Kate was baffled and nodded, "Yes sir, ok".

_I'm pregnant, what about that?_

But instead of that question she asked something else, "For how long and when?"

"Ah, just for the voyage, from now on, that will be a week", he said.

"_From now on?_", she asked him surprised.

"Yes, right now, Lieutenant. Not a second to lose. Our first candidate has broken his arm and it was hard to find a second integer person. Moreover there's a risk that Oakes finds another captain", he said with a voice that not tolerated any objection.

"Ah", she said unsure.

_Oh my god!_

"Good, well, I brought my assistant as well, Warrant Officer Jennifer Moseley. She will help you with your cover", he said but he looked also at Maxine, "you have an empty office for the Lieutenant and my assistant?"

"Yes sir, office 118 is empty and there are no windows from inside", she said.

"Nice", he said and he turned to Kate, "Lieutenant, can you go to that office? My assistant is waiting outside and she'll go with you."

"Yes sir", Kate said with a little voice as she stood upright and she walked outside. She expected a kind of a huge female drill sergeant, but Warrant Officer Moseley was a tiny dark haired woman. She wore just like Kate a white shirt and trousers.

"Lieutenant? I'm Warrant Officer Jennifer Moseley. Everyone calls me Jenny", she greeted Kate to break the ice.

"Hi Jenny", Kate replied.

"Ma'am do you know where we've to go to?", she asked her.

"Yeah, office 118", Kate said and started to walk to there. Jenny followed her carrying a suit case and a shoulder bag.

Kate walked inside and Jenny locked the door behind her with the key.

Kate heard it and turned quickly startled to her.

Jenny shrugged, "We don't want to be disturbed, do we?"

With a swing she lifted the suit case on the table and opened the clips.

"You're going to be Captain Emma Forbes. To make it easy she has the same age as you and she's blond as well. But Emma is unemployed. She lost her job due to a failing relation with the owner of her former shipping company. Since then Emma has had bad luck and she takes every opportunity to do some job, especially at sea. Now, she's going to be the captain of a small cargo vessel. So, an out of the box for you ma'am", she said frankly.

Kate nodded.

_Jeez, just as determined as Harris. These two fit nice together._

Meanwhile Jenny pulled some clothes out of the suit case and Kate looked at them frowning.

"Of course you can't show up by Oakes in your whites, thus we've the perfect outfit for you here", she said and she looked at Kate.

"If you want to undress… ma'am", she said with a determination of a drill sergeant.

The pause between undress and ma'am didn't escape to Kate and she started to untie her shirt.

Kate widened her eyes as she took over the three quarter pants. The trousers was worn out, some holes were stitched and there were spots on it. "Do I…?", she said unsure.

"Yes ma'am, it's a part of your cover. Emma hasn't the money to buy new things, moreover she's has been commanding some grubby cargo vessels and she doesn't care about fashion", Jenny said dryly.

Kate made face as she pulled on the pants and she looked in disgust at the grubby polo shirt that Jenny held for her. Worn out as well and with spots. She swallowed as she pulled the polo shirt over her head.

"These are you shoes", Jenny said as she pulled a pair of worn out hiking sandals out of a plastic bag. She waited until Kate has slipped her feet into the sandals.

"Thus, no make-up, no perfume, there's no money for that and please sit down!", she said.

"Pardon?", Kate said startled.

"Will you take a seat ma'am?", Jenny asked, but Kate could feel that she didn't want to hear further more questions nor a 'no'.

Kate sat down and felt how she started to untie the knot of her hair, "What…?", she muttered.

"Ma'am you can't expect that a grubby captain has an impeccable hair styling", Jenny said dryly.

"Uh?"

_What did she say? No?! She can't mean it!_

She walked to the suit case, grabbed something and walked back. "It has to be a bit greasy", she said.

Kate's eyes got as wide as tea saucers.

"_What? What are you going to do?!_", she exclaimed.

"Getting it greasy", Jenny replied plainly.

"No! I forbid…", Kate said indignantly but she was cut off by the stern warrant officer.

Jenny didn't listen and dripped a few drops of oil on Kate's hair and started to comb it again. "As I said, an impeccable hair styling doesn't match a grubby captain. You'll be recognised at once and the whole operation is stuffed up!", she said with a reprimanding tone.

Kate didn't say anything anymore because she was fully occupied to keep her tears of humiliation away.

Finally she tied Kate's hair in a sloppy pony tail. "Ready!", she said joyously.

At the back of the door was accidently a mirror and Kate walked to it to have a look at her appearance. She was shocked. A pang went thru her heart and a lump was forming in her throat.

_Oh my goodness, it's just like I see myself back when I was 15. Mother didn't have the money to buy clothes for me and I had to do it with things from a charity shop. She did have money, for her own, to buy beverages and cigarettes. And soap wasn't either on the shopping list! I never thought to be reminded to that period._

"Ma'am?", Jenny repeated for the third time.

"Uh?"

"I packed a sports bag for you", she paused to get the attention again, " and in them there are a jeans, another cargo pants, t-shirts, underwear and a pair cotton shoes with laces. We didn't know your exact size, thus I took one that will always fit but with this kind of shoes you'll have no problems."

"Uh-hu", Kate mumbled, she wasn't able to say something decently.

_I'm quick minded, but this passes all bounds! It goes too quick for me!_

Then Jenny held her a wallet, "these are your papers with your new identity. Good luck captain Emma Forbes!", she said with smile.

She started to fold Kate's cloths and she put them in the suit case, "And don't forget, our second man is the bosun Bruce Walker. He's going to introduce you by Joel Oakes."

Kate nodded as Jenny closed the suit case. At that moment there was a knock at the door and Jenny walked to it. She unlocked it and peered outside. Then she turned to Kate, "it's Commander Flynn", she said but she didn't notice the panic on Kate's face , "I'll wait outside, before I bring you to a spot from where you can walk to the pub where Bruce is waiting".

Mike walked inside and Jenny out. She closed the door and waited in front of it.

"Ouch!", it escaped from Mike as he saw her.

"Mike, I don't want that you see me like this!", she said hurtfully. "I'm awful", she croaked out while tears appeared in her eyes.

"Sssht, honey", he whispered as he walked closer opening his arms.

Kate did a step back, "I stink!", she said in defence.

He didn't listen and enclosed her in his arms.

"Katie, it won't be that bad. We'll be just under the horizon", he said comforting her.

"No, it's not that, it's… it's this outfit. It makes me upset because it reminds me to the period when I was a teenager", she whispered.

Mike looked down at her frowning.

_Uh? This is something that I don't know yet. Besides, I haven't heard anything yet from about that period of her life. My stomach feeling tells me that it wasn't good then._

"What happened then?", he asked.

Kate shook her head. "Not now Mike, not now. I just wanted to forget, but…", the lump in her throat stopped her talking.

_Hmm, later on. This seems to be very touchy._

"Don't worry honey, it comes right", he said softly.

A knock on the door interrupted them and they both did a step back. Jenny poked her head back inside.

"Sorry sir, we have to move, otherwise my boss is going to kill me", she said.

Mike gave Kate a wink, "See you later X", he said and turned to walk out.

Kate looked at Jenny and found her authority back. "Right, Jenny where do I have to be?", she asked confidently.

"I'll bring you", Jenny said as she locked the door again causing Kate lifting her eyebrows surprised.

Jenny noticed it and grinned, "I don't want that one of these silly sailors enters while I'm in my undies", she said as she untied her shirt. She pulled out her shoes without untying the laces. She grinned at Kate, "I hate it to fiddle with laces. Thus I'll manage to get in and out of them without tampering!"

Kate smiled back at her.

_Everyone has his weak points, even this drill sergeant._

"If I'm going to drop you near the pub where you're going to meet Bruce and it would be stupid to do that in a white Navy uniform, not?", she explained while pulling down her trousers.

Kate nodded.

Jenny pulled on a t-shirt and a jeans and slipped in a pair of sneakers.

She smiled at Kate, "Now, we're ready to go!"

Both left via the backdoor of the Navcom building.

Meanwhile Mike walked back to Maxine's office to receive his orders for the operation in a thick envelope. While he was listening to the instructions of the Commodore, the latter received a txt on his mobile.

"Hmm, Operation Trojan has started. Captain Emma Forbes has entered the pub", he said with a nod to Maxine and Mike.

"Oh? She's already away?", it escaped from Mike.

The Commodore looked at him sharply, "What did you expect Commander? We've already lost too much time!".

"Yes sir, when do we leave?"

"Asap! Tomorrow morning. So warn your crew today so that they are present tomorrow", he ordered.

"Ok sir, but what about my executive officer? I'm missing one", Mike said worried.

"We've foreseen that also commander. You commanding officer couldn't foresee this, so I took care for that as well. It's a young dynamic officer with experience on patrol boats. I ordered her to go straight to the Hammersley tomorrow." Luckily he didn't see Maxine's face, it was just like she tasted something bad, because she hated to be passed by. "Her file is already on its way down here", he finished.

He continued about the operation with the fact that it's a combined action with the Fed's.

30 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Maxine called that person in.

It was Jennifer Moseley and she had already changed in her whites again.

"Mission accomplished sir!", she said plainly.

"Right!", the Commodore grumbled as he stood upright.

"I think you both know enough now and I assume that you've plenty of job to do, so I leave you!"

Maxine and Mike stood upright also to greet their superior officer and afterwards he left with Warrant Officer Moseley.

Maxine and Mike grinned as they heard a remark from him to Jennifer behind the door.

"Moseley, pay more attention to your uniform! Today or tomorrow you're going to trip over these loose laces and you're going to kiss the ground just like the pope!"

They sat down again and they looked at each other for a moment.

Mike started as first, "Max, were you at the current of all this?", he said irritated.

She spread her hands, "No Mike, this is out of the blue for me too. If I had known I had told you, of course if I was allowed to it."

"Hmm, who are they sending to me as an executive officer?", he asked suspiciously.

Maxine sighed annoyed, "Even that, I don't know! You know how keen I am to know who my officers are. Anyhow, send that person to me after you've met him… or her on board. Just to see him or her because I want to know my people!".

"And after the operation? My shore posting?", Mike questioned.

"I think so. I had to keep you on board, and I assume it was for the operation. I don't think it would take that long before you're moving back to here", she said.

_And I don't think that Gallway will take over your chair. I think that the chair will be hit by a female bum!_

"Ok, well then, I'll go and read through these", Mike said as he stood upright and have the envelope bounced on his hand.

_To be continued_

8


	13. Chapter 13 Goodbye Navy

**Ch 13. Goodbye Navy**

**The next day.**

Mike had worked late in his house on the documents of the operation and he had woken up early to be in time on Hammersley. After a quick breakfast with a cup of coffee he left with the cheerful idea of being together with her the next weekend.

On the gangway he was greeted by Dutchy.

"Good morning sir!", he said joyfully.

"'morning Dutchy!", he replied.

"You're early sir, but not early enough to welcome our new XO!", he said with a broad smile.

"Uh? Is he here already?", Mike asked startled as he looked at his watch.

"Oh yes sir, certainly! And it's a lady", Dutchy replied with a huge grin as they walked together inside.

Mike grinned at him, "Seeing your smile, you seem to like the new XO already. Who is it, because I haven't a name yet?"

"Well sir, I think that you have to discover that by yourself. She's at the bridge.", he replied with a conspiracy tone.

Mike lifted one eyebrow and looked suspiciously at his buffer as he opened the door of his cabin to put down his suitcase and his sports bag.

"You're making me extremely curious!", he mumbled as he started walking to the bridge.

Dutchy walked whistling back to the gangway.

Once he reached the bridge he was really startled.

"Nikki!", he exclaimed.

She was looking at the map and lifted her head when she heard his voice, "Yes sir, I'm happy to be back!", she replied with a huge smile.

"Well, I'm glad to see you back again. That's almost two years ago, not?", he asked her as they shook hands.

"Yes sir, two years".

"So, and you're the replacement for Kate?", he said knowing that this was a stupid question but he couldn't devise another one at the moment.

"Indeed, the day before yesterday, I've got the order to pack my things and to fly to here. My CO was rather vague about it. He said he has got the order from the brass", she said with a shrug.

"Yeah, it's all out of the blue", he confirmed.

"And what are you going to do after this operation? Kate is coming back."

Nikki shrugged again, "I don't know, honestly. I've asked my CO, but he just said that they, here, I mean, will find something for me and that I don't have to worry about."

Mike nodded.

_I'll see Max's face already when she finds out that she has to put Nikki somewhere on an appropriate position according to her function._

Nikki looked around, "but I know that I'll miss the Hammersley already when Kate comes back", she said.

"I understand, but let me congratulate you. You're an executive officer now", Mike said.

Her eyes twinkled, "Yes, when I left Hammersley, I went to Darwin. They had two new patrol boats installed; I started as a navigator on one of them, but shortly after that I was sent to Watson's Bay to follow a training for executive officer. I returned and I became XO on board of the ship I just left. I succeeded the XO who was promoted . I'm an XO already for one and a half year", she told proudly.

"Nice, very nice, but our CO, Commander White wanted to see you before we left. Just to meet each other you see."

"Ok, when?"

He looked at his watch, "Oh let's say within 45 minutes, then she'll be at her office."

"Ok"

"I'm getting changed and uh… pull on your whites again. Maxine sticks to the rules about uniforms", he said as he left her to head to his cabin to change into his DPNU.

_Nikki's back. That's at least one good thing. I can trust her just like I can with Kate. And she still knows the majority of the crew and she's loved by them too. Moreover she has been XO for months. If she wasn't good, then the Commodore wouldn't have sent her to us. _

_No, I don't have to worry about that._

A big hour later Nikki was back. She was still tying the buttons of her DPNU as she arrived at the bridge.

"Boss, I'm back", she announced herself.

"Ah! That's good, what did Knocker say?"

"Ah? Is she called like that?", Nikki said surprised.

"Uh-hu, but she doesn't like it at all!", Mike replied with a smirk.

"She was kind to me, although I could sense a certain reluctance. She mumbled something that she hasn't received my file yet, so I had to tell her about my background. When I told her that I served before under you she has got a mysterious smile.

**The next day.**

Mike got at 8 AM a call from Navcom that the team of the Feds was heading to the Hammersley.

"X, you've the cabins of the Feds prepared?", Mike asked as he turned his in the direction of Nikki.

"Yes, boss, done!", she replied.

"Nice, go to the gangway to welcome them. We'll have a briefing when we're at sea", he ordered.

"Aye sir", she replied and she left the bridge to go to the gangway.

A minute later she welcomed five men of the Feds, the team leader, Sergeant Gallagher and his men, Brigadier Grantley and three constables.

"Good morning, I'll guide you to your cabins", she offered.

"Ok we'll follow you", the sergeant said and they followed her.

In the corridor near the junior sailor's mess they crossed Leading Seaman Oliver Lake, Swan.

"Well goddamn Grantley, how dare you to show your ugly face on our boat?", Swan exclaimed.

"Bad luck fella! Now I can take the time to punch the message in your head that you have to stay away from Sarah", Grantley responded.

"Forget it cop, you stuffed it up with her not me. Just forget her and get lost!", Swan replied angrily.

"Grantley!", the sergeant grumbled sternly.

Both men glared over their shoulder to each other and continued.

Nikki looked suspiciously over her shoulder at Swan and made a mental note to speak him about the cause of this quarrel.

Three hours later Mike has called the Feds and his team together in the command room. It was narrow and tight with that amount of people, but it was only for a short briefing.

"Listen up. This is not a normal patrol, but a special operation. We are going to intercept a cargo trader that is going to smuggle an entire F18 Hornet in boxes out of our country. The ship is the Papua Trader and two undercover agents are on board. They are going to pass the coordinates of its course to us and we will follow the ship under the horizon. We'll wait until they've loaded the cargo and then we'll catch them in the act. We board them with a team that is composed of our Federal colleagues and our men under the lead of Lieutenant Caetano and Petty-Officer Mulholland. Questions?", Mike said.

Nikki raised her hand, "Boss, what do we have to expect about the weapons?"

Sergeant Gallagher replied, "Lieutenant, consider that they will use their weapons. It's a millions trade and they'll do everything to succeed".

"Ok".

Mike looked around, "No more questions?"

The persons around him shook their head.

"Ok, the X will compose a team. Carry on!", he said and everyone left the command room.

**End Flash back**

**4 months later**

**Mike's house**

_ To the Commonwealth Graves Commission_

_ Dear Miss Porter,_

_ I want to visit to grave of my great-grand father Private Charles Flynn, id 5571 during the week of 5 September._

_ Can you tell me where I can find his grave?_

_ Many thanks._

_ With best regards,_

_ Mike Flynn_

Mike reread the mail and pressed the Send button.

A few days later he went to the pub for his goodbye drink with his colleagues.

When he entered back home a couple of hours later, he had the feeling that he was cheating them. They all were persuaded that he left Cairns to forget his loss of Kate and that he was going to take up a function in the operations department at the base in Perth.

He entered his living room and looked at the boxes that were scattered around.

"Gosh, what a mess", he mumbled.

He shrugged.

_The most difficult part of this operation is done. Saying goodbye to the colleagues. They still believe we can meet each other one day. They ought to know! Tomorrow the last hard nut to crack, saying goodbye to Maxine. I can't deny this, no way around! But, I haven't said anything to Nikki. I couldn't. It was too hard. I know it's not brave, but I couldn't. I really didn't know what to say._

"_Sorry Nikki, really", he said faintly._

_..._

_Tomorrow they come to pick up my boxes and I see the new owner of my house. It gives a weird feeling to burn all the ships behind me, to start all over, from scratch. Finally I can go! Although I even don't know what I'm going to do there. I can't barely think that I could join the Belgian Navy. For sure Kate will know something._

_Kate? Helen, Mike! Forget Kate. It's Helen and Kate is your daughter._

_..._

_It took 4 months to finish my notice of termination and to get the appropriate emigration papers for Belgium. Wherever you go on earth, people are keen on paperwork and signatures. _

_I'm looking forward to see her face when she'll find out that I don't go back this time!_

The next day Mike stood in front of his mirror and put his visor cap on, looked long at his appearance.

_Well Commander Flynn, are you ready for your last act?_

He grimaced and left his house. He got in his car, started and drove to Navcom.

There he headed to Maxine's office and knocked the door frame.

"Come in," he heard and he walked inside.

"Ah Mike," she said with a sigh while she leaned back in her chair. It was like she hoped that he delayed his arrival. She watched how he sat down.

"Yeah, Max, this is it. The last time in uniform. And now? Honestly I really don't know yet. But that's something we have to figure out there, together."

"Yeah, indeed," she said with a small voice. "I'll miss you."

"Me too Max, like so many other people here, but who knows, one day, you'll never know," he said with a smile.

Maxine tried to smile, but it didn't work. She stood upright and walked around her desk to him and embraced him.

"Fair winds Mike and go now before it becomes embarrassing," she said huskily.

They broke apart.

"Yeah, fair winds for you too Max, we'll keep in touch in one way or another," he said but he saw she turned her back to him.

"Mike, go, now!", she said with a raw voice.

"Yeah, ok … bye then…", he said unsure and left.

He looked for the last time back and saw how she wiped tears from her cheeks.

_To be continued_

6


	14. Chapter 14 A new life

**Ch 14. A new life**

**3 days later, 5 September, Monday.**

**Ypres**

**1800 Hr.**

It was a splendid weather, nice temperature, an Indian summer.

Mike looked from out of the window of the train how the silhouettes of the towers of the Cloth Hall and the churches became visible.

_This skyline becomes my home too. Finally we're here. I thought that this voyage was never going to end. _

He looked at his watch.

_6 o'clock in the evening, that means … 2 o'clock in the morning in Cairns, in the middle of the night and here, the sun shines. That's why I feel so terribly tired._

The taxi stopped along side the wet moat of the city wall across a small house at the Hoornwerk.

Mike got out and paid the driver. He straightened his back, looked at the house with the brown windows, took his suit case and his hand luggage and made a few steps to the front door and rang the door bell. He took a deep breath and felt excitement.

All of a sudden the door opened and he looked at a bright smiling Helen.

"Mike, you're back!" she exclaimed and she stepped aside to let him in.

The door was barely closed and he had put down his suit case as she embraced him.

"Honey, I'm happy I'm back", he said holding her in his arms.

"And how do you think what I feel now?" she said with twinkling eyes. They broke apart and she took over his coat to put it on a hanger.

He looked at her. She wore a smart dark red cotton dress without sleeves. He noticed also that she was wearing the diamond ring he gave her. Mike smiled when he saw her bare feet.

"What's funny?" she asked him.

"No, nothing, you're just cute", he replied while giving her a brush over her back.

_That's a kind of a trademark of you, always barefoot ._

"How's Kate?"

"Great! She's just asleep. I think you'll see that she has grown quite a lot", Helen said winking with her head towards the staircase to the first floor.

They walked to her room at the first floor to have a look at the sleeping toddler.

"How was your voyage?", she asked him as they walked back downstairs.

"Long and tiresome. It's the middle of the night there."

"Oh, sorry, then you must be deadly tired!", she said hurtfully.

"Well, in the train I was, but now, it's just like I'm just awake," he replied with a smile.

"Something to drink?"

"I don't say no. A good beer?", he said as he sat down at the couch.

"Duvel?", she asked.

"Jeez, yes! I've missed that over there", he said spontaneously.

Helen shot him a quizzically glare, "Only _that_?"

He poked her, "No, silly! You, of course in the first place! And our daughter!".

Helen grinned at him as she padded to the kitchen.

She came back with a glass of Duvel and a glass of white wine. She handed him the glass and sat down.

"Cheers!", she said as they toasted.

"Cheers!"

Mike had taken a small parcel from out of his hand luggage and he offered it to her, "Here, a souvenir from Down Under."

Helen accepted it and looked at it amused and she started to pull on the tape.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed when she had torn away the paper, "Timtam's! Oh, Mike you're so cute."

"Be sparing with them. I don't go back to get some new ones," he said on a conspiracy tone.

She felt the tone and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't go back … anymore."

Helen stared at him while she put down the packets with Timtams.

"Do … do you really want to say that you stay here for good now?", she asked astonished.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying," he replied with a smile.

"Oh Mike," she said with a sigh. "You don't know how happy you've made me", and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart she sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry. It looks silly but I'm crying from happiness", she said.

She sighed and leaned to him at the couch. "Can you believe it? For the first time in my life I feel at ease, but really at ease."

"Yeah, I can understand. We're now at the eve of a new chapter of our life and I'm thrilled for what is going to come!", he said.

"Yeah, indeed, but sorry, I…!", she said and hurried to the kitchen and she padded back with a tissue to drying her eyes.

"Was my message of September the fifth clear?", he asked.

Helen gave him a broad smile, "If you don't understand that, then you're really a dunce!".

"Have you eaten yet?", she continued.

"Nope! Now that you talk about it, I'm starving!", he said taking another sip.

She grinned, "I didn't expect the opposite! And as answer to your following question about what, well it's going to be another classic Flemish menu, tomato soup, roasted beef, boiled potatoes and peas."

"Ok, looks promising!"

After the dinner Helen switched on the radio and plopped on the couch. She cuddled up in his arms.

"Honey, how's life in Belgium?", he asked.

"Well, we live here with 11 million people on the surface of a handkerchief, but on one way or another we succeed in it", she said.

"The weather?"

"If you agree with an average temperature of 18 degrees in summer and 5 in winter. Sometimes there are peaks to 30 degrees and those days are mostly awarded with a vicious thunderstorm. And during winter we have sometimes a bit of frost and a thin layer of snow."

He rubbed his chin, "Hmm, it looks like I've to buy a jumper as well".

"Certainly!"

"On the other hand it's a paradise for food, especially vegetables. The most exclusive vegetables like asparagus, chicory and Brussels sprouts are common here. And there are a lot others like leek, cauliflower, celery, red cabbage and much more. And don't forget the chocolate! In all kind of sizes and variants."

"Promising! And the language? I've heard something else next to Dutch and English when I was here."

"That's French. The northern part of the country speaks Flemish which is almost Dutch and the southern part French and there's a small part near the German border where they speak German. The northern part is called Flanders and the southern part is Wallonia. Meanwhile I've heard that there's a strange dispute between the Flemish and the French speaking community. It has something to do when the country was established in the 19th century. The leading class spoke French and there are still remains of that habit. Honestly I don't understand a damn of it!", Helen said frowning.

"Hmm complex… But apart from that it seems to be good here".

Helen sighed, "Yeah, and apart from the fact that the government is persuaded that we all have too much money because they charge taxes on everything!

They talked about everything but a bit later he started to yawn.

"Jetlag, I guess?", Helen asked.

"Yeah, the beer and the excitement did their job. I'm all of a sudden dog tired", he said.

"You're right, it must have been a tiresome day for you. Let's go to bed", she said caressing his hair.

"I barely can't wait to lie next to you", Helen added with a smile.

"I do believe that, but the tricks are not for today honey."

Barely a quarter later Mike was in a deep sleep. Helen snuggled up against him and watched while he was asleep, trying to realise that he was really with her now, definitely.

The next morning Helen yanked the curtains open and bright light entered the bedroom. Mike grumbled. "Is that really necessary?"

"Good morning darling!", she said joyously.

"Hmm", he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"So you can wake up bit by bit while I go to the bathroom." Helen said.

She bent forward to kiss him.

"Hold on a sec," he said after the kiss.

'Yes?", Helen asked him.

Then she realised that her thin night dress has fallen open and that he was looking inside with a huge grin.

"Oh! You naughty!", she said poking him with two fingers.

Helen was ready with the little Kate when Mike arrived from upstairs. He said hi to her and caressed the little one and sat down to prepare a toast. Helen joined him and he noticed that she was wearing her jumper and a jeans.

"Field work today?", he asked her.

"Yeah, an inspection of several cemeteries near Vierstraat for maintenance. I really hope to keep it dry today. It happened to me once that I was surprised by a shower. I was soaking wet and I can guarantee you that's it not the same feeling as with us. Here it becomes chill in this season", she said with a grimace before biting from a toast with chocolate paste.

"And what are you going to do?", Helen asked with lifted eyebrows.

"Well, I'm going to make a lazy day of it. I'm going to the same bank as yours to open an account and then? Pfft looking around I guess", he said shrugging.

"Well sailor, you thought that! No tourists allowed here. You can do the groceries", she said, standing upright and she padded to the fridge where she took the shopping list from it. Helen looked at it and gave it to him.

"Here it is and when you take the nappies, mind that Kate is a girl.

She saw his questioning face.

"Don't look at me like that, I know you. There is a difference between boys and girls on the packages," she said with a cheeky smile.

He replied nodding. "Yes ma'am. Where?"

"You can choose. There's a Delhaize or a Carrefour supermarket. Use the car. It's too far to haul with bags. We've been there together last time, remember? For field work we use the cars of the Commonwealth Graves", she said.

Mike nodded, "And do you have also some of those euros for me then?"

"Yeah, oh, and … uh… Mike, when you're thirsty and you want to drink a beer, take care, the majority of the Belgian beers are much stronger than ours."

He smirked at her. "Yes mum and honestly, I've already figured that out yet."

After they had breakfast Helen dressed Kate to go to the crèche.

"I'm here now, what about her?", Mike asked.

"We don't know what kind of job you're going to do and moreover I have an agreement with the crèche to bring her there during the week", Helen answered while tying her shoes.

"Ok, see you this evening and enjoy your day", he said and they gave each other a kiss.

After she has left with the pram he closed the door and walked back to the living room. He stood still and looked around.

"So, my first day of my other life. An ordinary day. Kate to her job and I here in her house, our house now. Kate, … Helen, I really have to get used to it, for her safety!" he mumbled scratching his hair.

_Ok, let's clean these dishes and cups, then the bank, seeing that I can get my money here. Next looking if they have some kind of job agency here._

_And we have to talk seriously about marriage now!_

_To be continued_


	15. Chapter 15 Memories

**Chapter 15 Memories**

In the late afternoon Helen arrived back home with the toddler. When she entered she was greeted from inside from the moment that she opened the door.

"Hey darling how was your day?"

"Fine!", she yelled back when she pulled out her coat and shoes.

She entered the living room with Kate in her arms and stopped. There were some lights on and the radio was playing. Mike came towards her and he noticed that her eyes were moist and that she was fighting with her emotions.

"Honey, what's the matter?", he asked concerned after he gave her a kiss and Kate a hug.

"Oh, nothing, I feel warm inside. Day after day, month after month I left my house and when I entered again I found the things like I left them. But now I'm entering a warm home. Here's music, the lights are on, some items are not on the same place than when I left them. It means that I'm not alone anymore. It's good to feel we're together now and that makes me a bit emotional", she replied with a faint voice.

"Of course honey, we're together now", he said when he took over Kate from her.

"You've set the table already?", Helen said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm going to cook for us tonight", he said wrapping his other arm around her shoulders.

"Oh thank you, but you don't have to do that every day, you know."

"I know, but I thought, the first day of our new life. I bought even some wine. A glass?"

"Yeah, it will taste, but I want to put on something else first!", she said and she turned to walk to the staircase.

Mike put Kate in the playpen and he walked to the fridge to take the bottle of white wine. Meanwhile he started with the preparation of the dinner.

A bit later Helen was back and he noticed that she has put on the dark red dress from the day before.

When they ticked the glasses to each other for a toast.

"What are we going to eat?", she asked him.

"Oh? The receipt that you liked from me, chicken nuggets with fried potatoes and chopped Capricorns.

"Hmm, good!", she answered lifting her eyebrows.

After he has taken a sip, he asked, "Have you still thought about my proposal?"

Helen poked his arm. "I've been doing nothing else than that. Of course!", she said determined with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Great! And how does it happen here?"

"You marry in the town hall. That's the official part for the government and then we can marry for the church, if you want that. There's an Anglican church nearby, the St George Chapel."

"Yeah, indeed, but do you know already a lot of people here? I'm afraid it's going to be a lonely happening, not? In Cairns we had our friends."

Helen shrugged and sighed. "You're right. I have my colleagues of the Commission and the neighbours. They will be happy to hear that the English girl is going to marry the Navy officer they saw a couple of months ago.

"English?"

"Yeah, we're all English for them. It's only when people know the Australian accent that they make the difference."

Hmm, I see. So, what concerns the guests, I think that's fair enough. We will give a drink, not? And afterwards we can have a dinner for us", Mike said.

"Yeah sounds good."

"Come, dinner is ready", he said as he grabbed the frying pan with the chicken nuggets.

"When?", he asked as he divided the food on both plates.

"I think we have to give it a couple of weeks. Arrangements at the town hall and with the priest, announcements, you know. But let us not wait too long, otherwise it's autumn here."

"Indeed, work to do", he said nodding as they sat down, "enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you and same to you. When the temperature is still fine I can look for a nice dress otherwise I have to look for a suit."

"A wedding dress?", Mike asked with risen eyebrows.

"No, that costs a fortune and it will be almost a private ceremony, no, just a nice smart dress", she said with a cheeky smile.

A few days later, Friday, at the end of the afternoon.

Helen entered back home with Kate and she yelled 'hi'. When she has pulled out her pumps and her jacket she entered the living room with the little one, she was nailed at the ground as she noticed that the living room was plenty with carton boxes.

"Mike? What's this all about?", she asked suspiciously.

"Hi honey", she heard from the kitchen. "My stuff has arrived."

"Oh yeah, indeed, I'm sorry, I forgot", she said while putting Kate in the playpen.

He came out of the kitchen, gave Kate a hug and kissed Helen. "I think we'll have to do this together, not?"

He knew how keen she was on her privacy and the amount of boxes in her living room was for sure a straight violence on the first.

She looked suspiciously at these boxes. "Yeah, you're right."

When he opened the first box, she couldn't help herself to say. "When you had to make the choice for the boxes you've kicked away all my stuff first I guess?"

Mike smirked at his future wife. "You're absolutely wrong. That was just the easiest part to pack. I packed your things first."

"Is it?", she said and she pushed him almost aside to see what was inside.

Helen became extreme quiet when they unpacked the items of her house. She murmured barely auditable phrases when she recognised books, postures, souvenirs, clothes from her life in Cairns. From time to time she wiped over her eyes. They continued but at the moment he pulled out her white uniform she was really in tears.

"Oh, Mike, tell me, why… why couldn't we go further with it? I didn't deserve that. I've never done anything wrong", she wailed when she covered her face in his chest.

"Katie, I'm really sorry. Nobody and I repeat nobody had foreseen this", he said caressing her back.

Helen took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen to wipe her tears and to blow her nose with a tissue. When she came back he could see a high degree of curiosity in her eyes. She looked a little surprised as she saw the little flat dark blue box in his hand and when she saw Mike's serious face she frowned. "What's this?", she asked.

"Honey, this is yours", he said as he gave her the box.

Helen widened her eyes as she saw the conspicuous service cross when she opened the box.

"You were awarded with conspicuous service cross for bravery during the last operation", he said not knowing how she was going to react.

_If I tell her the rest then she breaks down and that's not the intention._

Helen took the cross out of the box, looked at her engraved name at the back and held in the air to look at it.

"Darling, I really don't know what I have to do. Being happy, shouting of anger or being sad and crying. It's a mixture inside and in the first place I feel betrayed. My whole life, my career, my social life was messed up in one take, thrown away like litter. And I do know it's for my security, but this knowledge doesn't take away that feeling."

Then she looked at her white service dress uniform that lay on the couch, "I'll stick it in front of the others? That's the least that I can do huh?"

Mike wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her, "Congratulations honey!", he said and she returned him a sad smile.

"What do you have more from me?", she asked after she has stuck the cross in front of the other medals.

"This!", he said as he took two parcels that he passed her.

She lifted her eyebrows as she unpacked the softest parcel.

"Oh no!", she mumbled as she unfolded the Blanc de Nil dress and she held it in front of her to look at.

She put it over the back of the couch and she unpacked the second parcel. Helen frowned when she held the white cotton wedge sole pumps in her hand.

"Jeez! you've kept these barges as well", she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I couldn't throw them away because we've had such a wonderful weekend over there, thus I kept that outfit. And I would like that you'll wear it one day again. And the shoes belonged to your outfit. But why 'barges'?", he asked frowning".

"They stretched during that thunderstorm and became too big, just fit to clump around in a supermarket or in the garden".

"Oh? Sorry I didn't know".

She touched his arm, "No worries, you're so cute. I'll wear the outfit on a hot, sunny day when we'll be at the coast! Ok?"

After the dinner they continued unpacking and she nodded from time to time when she recognised items from him or her. It was late in the evening when they had given the things a place in their house again.

The next day, Saturday, they sat at the table and were busy with the breakfast.

"Honey, that was a good dinner last night! How did you call it? It sounded more like a curse than a dish", he said before biting from his toast.

"Thanks darling and that was Stoemp", Helen said.

He frowned, "Uh? Stump...?", he tried.

Helen smiled, "No, S T OE M P, stoemp!", she said pronouncing every character. "Boiled potatoes with any kind of vegetables, being carrots or spinach or leek, or whatever. Afterwards you mash it and you serve it with a sausage or a pork cutlet", Helen said.

"Hmm, anyway your curse was very good and I think that I have to go for a language training, not?"

"Uh-hu", she reacted with a twinkle in her eyes.

Mike emptied his cup of coffee and cleaned his mouth with the napkin.

"Good breakfast, bacon and eggs. Like it", he said.

"Mind it's not for every day and it's Sunday tomorrow", Helen replied.

"Yeah and?", he asked curiously.

_What about Sundays? I discover something new here every day._

"Pistolets!", Helen said with a twinkle in her eyes. "It's a funny habit in Belgium to eat pistolets, these crusty bread rolls, you know, on Sunday. Initially I found it a strange habit, but I owned it as well and knowing your stomach, you'll agree with me."

"Hmm, yep, I've eaten them in the Novotel", he said nodding.

"Good, get used to get them on Sunday morning", she deadpanned.

"Uh?"

"Well, when you go to the bakery on a Sunday morning to buy pistolets you only see men. I don't know why but it's a strange habit in Flanders", Helen said emptying her cup of coffee.

"Ah?"

"Ok, darling that's settled then. When you get them, then I'll have more time to give Kate a bath", she replied with cheeky grin.

He looked baffled at her spreading his hands.

_How's possible? I don't know how she fixes it, but every time she's getting what she wants. Once on Hammersley and now here!_

"What are the plans for today and tomorrow?"

"A bit household chores and shopping, we need a few things", she replied while she started collecting the plates and cups.

"Anything you want to do tomorrow? The weather forecast seems to be good", Helen asked loud out of the kitchen.

"To the coast? There where we were the last time, you remember, with the river estuary", Mike replied as he entered the kitchen with the empty coffee and milk jar.

"Nieuwpoort Bad and the river is the Yzer", she replied.

"We can eat mussels with French frites then, because he mussel season is on its best now. And I'll put on the white dress and the shoes for you", she added giving him a bone melting smile.

During the morning Mike noticed a white movement in their bedroom and he went to see it. He stopped in the doorway. Helen had put on her white uniform with the medals and she had slipped in a pair of heeled sandals. She stood in front of the mirror, with her hat on and smiled sadly to her mirror image. She was too preoccupied that she didn't see him.

"Lieutenant McGregor!", he said in his commanding tone.

She turned quickly to him, startled for a second and then she started to play the game also.

"What's up … _sir_?", she asked arrogantly with her hands on her hips and her chin a little lifted.

"Your uniform is not following the rules!", he said sternly.

Helen looked at him with narrowed eyes, "_Sir_, that's due to the sandals and I'm so happy that you haven't brought those _awful_ white cigar boxes with you", she replied with a smirk. Her eyes lighted up and she forgot that she was in Ypres. She was back at the bridge discussing an item about which they had a different view.

He padded to his part of the dressing and took out a small parcel that he unpacked.

"Your shoulder boards are not according to your rank," he said while he gave her a pair of shoulder boards with two and a half band.

Helen stared flabbergasted at him with an open mouth.

"Congratulations lieutenant-commander," he said.

"No? Are …are you kidding?", she stammered in unbelief.

"Yeah, honey, it's true. You've got your promotion during the time you were under cover, but they didn't tell it because a lower officer's rank wouldn't attract the attention. Unfortunately we had no chance anymore to tell you, because … it was too late", he said and she could feel guilt.

"Oh thank you Mike", she said blinking with her eyes against the overwhelming emotions.

"Well, I'm really happy you've got them finally."

Helen was caressing the golden bands. "It still hurts you know, more than I could imagine, but I'm going to have to live with it, huh?

I'll fix them to the uniform, that will make the picture complete," she said sadly.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I would say 'enjoy it', but I'm afraid that it will sound somewhat sarcastic. Anyhow I can't find anything better to say to you in this weird situation."

"No problem darling, at the end it gives a good feeling that I finally have achieved what I've been wishing for years. But the most important of all is that we are together, without these stupid rules this time", and she gave him a kiss.

_To be continued_


	16. Chapter 16 The day

**Ch 16. The Day**

**One month later, October**

The alarm clock went off and Mike reached to put if off. He rolled back on his back and poked gently Helen next to him.

"Honey, it's the big day today."

"Hmm, another few minutes huh", she mumbled back.

"Ok, then I assume that you go to the mayor in your spicy nightdress?", he replied with a grin.

Helen poked him back. "You're really cruel!", she murmured.

Mike got up and walked to the window. He pulled open the curtains to look outside.

"We're lucky today honey. It looks like we're going to have a real Indian Summer", he said turning to his future wife who was blinking against the bright light.

"Nice! Otherwise I really didn't know what to wear", she said faintly while she was stretching in bed.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower and meanwhile you can wake up", he said passing the bed and squeezing gently her toe.

When she came down for breakfast she noticed startled that he was already wearing the shirt and the trousers of his suit. "Oh Mike do you really dare to wear these already? What if you spill something on it?", she said disappointed as she sat down.

"Honey, it won't happen", he said as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"I'll keep you on that. Don't do it to me that my husband is running around with spots on his suit on our wedding day. I'll sink in the ground then!", she said irritated as she put a slice of bread in the toaster.

"Hmm, but you're still casual?", he said looking at her old jeans skirt and T-shirt.

"Sure, I want to keep it clean and you may not see the bride's clothes before the final day", she replied lifting one eyebrow as she smeared some butter on her toast.

"It's the final day today", he said with a smirk.

Helen rolled her eyes with the same smirk. "Until the last minute".

"I still don't know what it's going to be, a dress or a suit?", he tried.

"Nice try sailor, just wait and see", she replied mysteriously between two bites.

"Did you fix a baby sit?", he asked her after he swallowed a bite of bread.

Helen threw him an annoyed glance. "Do you still remember how they called me in my previous life?". Meanwhile she has put another slice of bread in the toaster.

"Uh, Princess Perfect", he said frowning, because he didn't know which direction she wanted to go.

"Well then, in that case you ought to know that I've asked the baby-sit to come along", Helen said smearing chocolate paste on her toast.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, yeah indeed, how could I forget!"

"Don't forget the rings", she added after she emptied her cup of coffee.

"Uh-hu", he mumbled biting from his toast.

After Helen had emptied a second cup of coffee, she looked at the clock at the wall. "We'd better hurry. I've made an appointment with the hair dresser and the town hall is not that far, but I don't want to hurry along the shopping street." She looked at his cheeky grin. "Why are you smiling?"

"I've ordered a cab. I know it's a small distance, but with that it will give us a more official feeling", he said smiling.

"Oh, that's nice; a real surprise. Thank you. But I really need to go now. Do you want to clear the table?", Helen said as she stood upright straightening her skirt.

"Yeah sure."

Helen took her handbag, pulled on a coat and slipped in a pair of shoes, but before leaving she poked her head back in the living room and yelled : "And watch your trousers and shirt!"

"Yeah, will do!", he yelled back from out of the kitchen where he was busy to rub on a spot on his shirt with the tea cloth.

_Thank God she didn't enter further, otherwise she would have killed me for this!_

A little hour later she was back.

"I'm back", she yelled. "What do you think?", she asked him when she walked into the living room. "I've asked to put some waves in it", she said enthusiastically.

"You look great", he admitted with a whistle.

Helen giggled. "Wait until you see the next part."

But all of a sudden she noticed something and her smile vanished from her face.

"Mike!", she said sternly.

_Damn, she saw it!_

"Honey?", he tried to answer surprised.

"What's … _that_?", she asked pointing to a faint spot on his shirt.

"Uh, oh, I don't know exactly. I rubbed it away after you left."

"Mike, don't tell me you've made a spot", she said desperately.

He didn't answer but looked at her with an innocent face.

Helen sighed. _How can you be angry on that teddy bear with a puppy face?_

She rolled her eyes. "Just keep your jacket closed, will you?"

"Yeah, will do."

She sighed again. "Ok, I really hope that this was the first and the last hiccup of today. It's our wedding day and it has to be good", she said nervously.

"Helen, be calm, it comes right. It's not that complicated", he said to comfort her.

She gave him a kiss. "You say so and now I'm going to get dressed", she said and hurried upstairs.

He turned towards the playpen and tickled Kate's belly whereby the little one started cooing. Finally he took a book to pass the time.

Somewhat later he heard her yelling from upstairs. "Close your eyes!"

Mike did and an instance later he heard again : "Now you may open them again."

He looked straight in the eyes of a broad smiling Helen in front of him. She wore a light olive green suit with a jacket and a skirt, a cream coloured blouse, shiny stockings and light olive green pumps. She wore ear rings and has used some make up.

"Wow! You're stunning!", he exclaimed.

"Thank you! It must be perfect. It's going to be the most important day of our life, not", she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You look great as well", she said when she rubbed some imaginary dust particles from the shoulders of his light grey jacket.

The babysit arrived in time and a bit later the cab. The couple looked amused to the hustle and bustle on the streets when they drove to the town hall.

"It's silly for such a short distance, but it gives the feeling of a small ceremony", she said to Mike with a small chuckle.

"That was the intention honey."

In the town hall they saw colleagues of Helen and two of them agreed to be their best men.

When they stood in front of the mayor, the latter started the protocol.

Mike thought that he knew everything, but here he discovered something new.

"Michael George Flynn, do you want to take Helen Elisa Porter as wife?"

He threw a quick look at her and she gave him a wink back.

"Uh, yes, of course", he added quickly.

"Helen Elisa Porter, do you want to take Michael George Flynn as husband?"

"Yeah!", was her convinced answer.

Later when they stood outside and after they received the congratulations of her colleagues he turned to her.

"Honey, I didn't know that your second name is still Elisa?", he said quietly.

She shrugged. "Well I convinced the Feds that I absolutely wanted to keep my second name, so I could say that I still have at least something of my own, you see."

"Yeah, exactly", he said and he took her hand to walk to the church

The service in the Anglican St George Chapel went smoothly and the drink in the Old Tom pub afterwards also. Mike looked how his brand new wife chatted with her colleagues in a mixture of English and Dutch. He made a mental point that he was going to learn that language also. After an hour they greeted the last leaving guest and he put his hand at the lower part of her back.

"So, after all you became finally Mrs Flynn", he said.

She sighed and leaned against his chest. "Yeah, there were moments I thought it would never come."

He kissed her on the top of her head. "Come we've deserved now a good diner now."

They left the tavern and walked to the Regina restaurant that lay at the other side of the market square. He noticed that Helen walked slower and that her face turned into a thunder cloud. All of a sudden she stumbled and she lost a shoe.

"Damn!", it escaped her and she slipped in her shoe again.

"Darling what's the matter? You look like you want to kill someone."

"Aargh, can nothing go perfect now? These bloody shoes! When I bought them, I tried them at the end of the day with bare feet and they fitted, but now with these sheer stockings they slip off like mad."

"Darling, the end of the day is not the best...", he said but he stopped when he saw her glare.

"Darling, it's not that bad...", he tried again.

"Not that bad? Yes, it is! It's our day today and I wanted that everything goes perfect!", she cut him off.

"Honey.."

"No Mike!",she raged further.

He looked at her. If she was in a state like this, then not a single argument could be brought in. There was just only one solution.

"Lieutenant-Commander!", he said sternly.

That seemed to work. She looked at him all of a sudden. She had been always more than correct when it concerned the correct naming of ranks and the according obeisance.

"Yes?", she asked quietly.

"I know that you want to do everything perfect, but you have also to learn that not everything will run perfect. You have to make a difference what's really important and what's not. Otherwise you will never enjoy something and you will always have something to be unhappy about. Let's take this day, our day. Be happy and forget the shoes" ,he said to her.

Helen became quiet and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. You were right so many times at the Hammersley and now here too."

"Right, come our table is waiting and I'm starving", he said while he wrapped his arm around her waist and started to walk to the restaurant.

"Hey, not that fast, my shoes you know", Helen replied but he tickled her in her waist creating a giggle.

A few hours later they left the restaurant. Outside they took a deep breath and looked at the classic hustle and bustle of a late Saturday afternoon at the sunny market square in Ypres.

"Thank you darling. That was a splen..did diner and the wine was g…gorgeous", she said a bit difficult to him.

"Yeah, a pleasure honey" he replied offering her his arm to hang on.

"Although, a bit too much w…wine. I'm a bit tipsy. Hihi", she giggled.

He gave her a cute smile and a gentle squeeze in her arm.

"Well, it's the first time in my life, I think, yeah, it has to be, hihi", she continued.

"It's good that I can hold you, otherwise I th…think that I s…swayed from one side of the s…street to the other one".

"You little silly", he replied giving her a gentle squeeze.

"How is it with the shoes?"

"Oh? It's just like f…flip-flops, but I don't … give a damn anymore! Haha", she chuckled.

"Well, you see, it doesn't have to be perfect to be good."

"Yeah, you…'re rrrright."

They reached their house and Mike took the house keys. He looked at his brand new wife and saw how she straightened her back and how she took a deep breath.

_Yeah, she's composing herself again, just like we were on board._

"Ok, let us be normal again, for the baby-sit, keeping up appearance and … afterwards … _pouf_, haha", she roared with laughter by the last bit.

He opened the door and let her in. He caressed her back when he followed her inside.

"_Hallo Katrien. Isss allesss goed ver-lopen?_", she asked difficultly. (Did everything went fine?)

"_Oh ja mevrouw, geen enkel probleem_", the girl answered. "_En nog eens gefeliciteerd met jullie huwelijk_", she added. (Oh yes madam, not a single problem, and congratulations again with your marriage)

"_Dank je_", Helen answered. "Mike s..she congratulates us with our marriage."

"_Dank ie_", he tried to answer.

Helen grabbed her purse to pay Katrien.

"_Alsssjeblieft_ ", she said handing over the euro's to her. (Here you go)

"_Dank u en tot later_!", Katrien said and left. (Thank you and see you later)

"Ok. That was it!", Helen said while she pulled out the jacket of her suit. She put it over the chair and she kicked out her shoes which flew a bit further in the living room.

"There you go, sssstupid sssshoes!", she mumbled.

Next she has herself dropped on the couch to lay down.

He went to sit down next to her and she shuffled a bit to lay her head on his lap.

"That was a miraculous day darling", she said faintly while he was caressing her body shapes.

"But what are you going to do now? I don't get the impression you like the job that you have now", she asked him.

"Hmm, not exactly, but it's better that anything else. At least I have something to do with the sea. Although one hour driving from Ypres to Zeebrugge is boring at the end. But I have an idea, … a project."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, the whole area here is a huge open air museum and the history interests me, so I thought…"

_To be continued_

7


	17. Chapter 17 Flanders Ridge

**Ch 17. Flanders Ridge**

**3 years later**

**Cairns**

Maxine entered her apartment after a full day. She put her hat on the shelve and her brief case in the corridor. She wandered to the living room and started to leaf through the daily mail that she has taken out of the post box. She stopped at the dining table.

"Publicity, a bill, publicity, huh from abroad?", she mumbled as she toed off her white shoes.

She put everything on the table and grabbed a paper-knife to open the A5-format envelope. Maxine took out a letter, a leaflet and a thin carton card. She threw a glance on the colourful leaflet with at the front a photo of a nice country house with at the background some church towers.

"Flanders Ridge B&amp;B", she read half loud while balancing on one foot to pull out her socks.

"Why for God's sake, do they send a leaflet of a bed and breakfast to me?"

With lifted eyebrows she opened the leaflet and looked at the pictures of the rooms, a breakfast table, the garden and a picture of the owners."

"What the heck!", she exclaimed and she looked closer.

"That's Mike and Kate!"

She turned the leaflet and looked for a name and smiled.

"Hmm, Mike and Helen Flynn-Porter."

She looked at the card.

"A voucher?", she mumbled surprised lifting her eyebrows.

Finally she read the letter.

_**Dear Max,**_

_**Finally we settled down and we've given our life a new course. **_

_**In enclosure you'll find the leaflet of our project, the B&amp;B Flanders Ridge.**_

_**We want to thank you that you made the efforts to bring us back together and therefore we invite you for a free stay in our B&amp;B. In enclosure you'll find a voucher on which you can enter the period from-to when you want to stay .**_

_**If you can't make it now, don't worry, the offer is open for ever.**_

_**Just send it back in time so we can book your room.**_

_**Hear from you soon.**_

_**Bye.**_

_**Helen &amp; Mike**_

She smiled. "Mike, you rascal, you've made it again! I would like to go but I've something else to do now," she said looking from the letter to the frame with photo of a man on her dressing.

She looked for an email address and later that night she sent a reply to them in which she thanked them for the offer and that it would take a couple of years before she would head to Europe because she was in a new relation as well.

**10 years later**

**Zillebeke / Ypres **

A small car has just passed the memorial area of Hill 60 and stopped at the forecourt of a country house. The man and the woman inside looked at the different flags at the poles in front of the B&amp;B. The Australian and New Zealand flag among them attracted immediately their attention.

"So Max, Flanders Ridge, our final destination," her boyfriend said to Maxine.

"Yeah", she sighed. "I'm anxious to see them again", looking at the house and the flags

"Come, don't torture yourself any longer", he said when he got out of the hired car.

When Maxine got out of the car she straightened her back while looking at the flowers in the garden of the B&amp;B. At the same moment a teenager girl with black hair and blue eyes approached them from out of the front door.

Maxine got a shock.

_My god, that's Mike!_

"_Hallo, kan ik jullie helpen_?", she asked them. (Hi, can I help you?)

"Uh, Hi, we are Maxine White and Andrew Garland. We've booked a room here", she answered the girl's question.

"Oh yeah, sure, hold on a sec," she replied directly in English.

She went back, yelling : "_Ma, klanten!" (Mum, customers)_

"_Ja schat, ik kom_," Maxine got a tickling down her spine when she heard that familiar voice coming from inside." (Yes darling, I'm coming)

Helen got out to welcome the new guests. Her face lightened up when she saw who it was.

"Hey Maxine! How are you? That's an eternity ago!", she greeted her joyful, shaking hands.

"Hi…uh? I'm ... uh, I'm fine, but you look great, how are you doing?", Maxine replied with a short hesitation, not knowing which name to use. She looked at Helen curiously. She wore a jeans, a smart t-shirt and mules.

_What do I see at her? Something has changed, but what?_

"I'm great. Thank you. It's Helen!", Helen replied to solve the problem for Maxine.

"This is Andrew, my friend," Maxine introduced her friend who stood meanwhile next to her.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kate replied shaking hands.

"You've had a nice travel?", she asked them.

"A bit tiresome, but we spent the first days in London."

Helen wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "This is our daughter, Kate."

Maxine lifted her eyebrows and looked surprised from one to the other. "Ah? Oh, nice to meet you," and she shook hands as well. "It's completely Mike, not?"

"Yeah, except for the character, that's me," Helen replied with a smile.

Maxine nodded.

"Great, I'll show you your room", Helen said.

Maxine couldn't help herself and asked when they entered. "You've changed a bit haven't you?"

Helen showed her a big smile. "Yeah, when I came here I've my hair coloured. A shade darker and it's shorter. That's probably what you see."

She nodded. "Yeah indeed."

"Is Mike around?", she asked Helen.

"Not for the moment. He's making a battlefield tour with some other guests. He will be back when you've installed yourselves. I guess you like a drink in the garden?"

Helen opened a door and gave the key to Andrew.

"Here's your room. A view at the towers of Ypres, a fridge with some cool drinks, a coffee machine, coffee, tea, just, George Clooney is missing", she said with a wink.

After they have unpacked Maxine and Andrew went to the garden for a drink. A bit later they heard a familiar voice.

"Honey, I'm back!", Mike said out loud.

"Yeah, great, Mike, our new guests have arrived", Helen yelled back.

When Mike saw the guests in the garden he got a huge smile on his face. Maxine stood up and went towards him and embraced him.

"Mike, I'm happy to see you again!", she exclaimed.

"Me too Max, me too", he said and he did a step back to look at her. She had some more sharp lines in her face and there were much silver grey strokes in her hair .

"You're looking good" he said.

She shrugged, "Time passes and that had its consequences and I can see it had its influences on you too", she said poking gently with her fingers in his belly. "You've got a belly!"

He chuckled. "Helen's food is too good and the beer as well."

"That should be", and she turns to Andrew who joined them. "This is Andrew, my friend."

"Nice to meet you", Mike replied shaking his hand.

Meanwhile Helen joined them with a few drinks and they sat down again. The garden was behind the country house and they had it so constructed that you had a view on Ypres in the distance with the towers of the town hall and the two churches.

"Splendid view!", Andrew said.

"Yeah, it's not for nothing that the Germans wanted to keep Hill 60 during the First World War. From here you can observe what's happening there. That's also why we called our B&amp;B Flanders Ridge. It's a circular hill ridge around Ypres. In the south you have a few high hills like the Kemmelberg and the Catsberg. From there starts a circular hill over Mesen, Wijtschate, Zillebeke, Bellewaerde to Passendaele. In French it's called 'Crête des Flandres'", Mike replied.

Maxine nodded, "Hmm, I see and you seem to know it well here?"

"That's the second part of our activity here. I'm doing guided tours to the battlefield and Helen is doing mainly the B&amp;B", Mike replied.

"Nice hotel you have here, you're happy with it?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah, it's great. The location is perfect. Many people stop here to have a drink. It's curious because more and more we're having Australian and New Zealand guests", Helen said.

"You must be good, because I've done a little research and you're on several recommendation lists of B&amp;B's in Australia", Maxine replied.

Helen poked Mike with a big smile. "Good, huh!?"

"Did you ever consider to go back?", Maxine asked.

Meanwhile Kate appeared again in the garden speaking to a friend of her with the mobile in the West-Flemish dialect . "_Hey Anke, ge zih gie et. Wanjer kunne widder es is noa den L&amp;L goane? Zehn zidder doa kei coole dinge." __(hey Anke when can we go to the L&amp;L, they have really cool things over there)_

Maxine looked with risen eyebrows from Kate to Mike and Helen. "Do you really understand her?"

"When it's the official Dutch language, then we understand, but this is the local dialect and that's a bridge too far. She's born here, she grew up here and her native language is Dutch and that local thing. But, to give you an answer about going back. Well sometimes it hurts when we think about Cairns, but then we have to start from scratch again. Moreover I'm not going to make to same fault as my mother did. She dragged me from England to Australia and I'm not going to do that with her", she said motioning with her head in the direction of Kate. "Her life is here, not there and we've made our life here too. Maybe we will pass a holidays over there, yes."

Maxine nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"And you both?", Mike asked.

"We know each other now for 13 years", Maxine answered grabbing Andrew's hand.

"I'm running a book shop in Cairns and that's also there where we've met each other for the first time", Andrew said.

Maxine chuckled. "Initially I thought he would kick me out, because I knocked over a pile of books and when I bent to pick them up I knocked over another pile with my bum."

"Yeah, in no time she had made a mess of my shop", he added.

Mike and Helen roared with laughter.

"We started talking while I helped him with the books and that's the way we started our relation", Maxine added.

"A bookshop? Hmm", Mike said thinking about which one.

"The Living Library", Andrew filled in.

"Yeah, indeed, at the corner! Yeah, I remember."

"Have you always been doing that? I can't remember seeing you", Helen said.

"Nope, I was a paratrooper but I stopped with it and started the shop. But I never could predict that I would fall on a Navy girl", he said squeezing Maxine's thigh.

"And what are you doing nowadays?", Mike asked Maxine.

"I'm still at Navcom, but with a promotion to Captain. It could have been for you, you know", she replied looking at Mike.

"Nah, it is what it is. I've chosen for my family."

"You're right mate!", Andrew confirmed.

Maxine looked at Helen. "Ka… uh Helen, I assume you know from Mike about your promotion?"

"Yes, he told me when he moved in 13 years ago", she replied with a nod.

Mike looked at her because he knew how touchy it was still for her. From time to time he noticed that she pulled on her uniform to look at it in the mirror and how her eyes became moist. At these moments he hugged her to let her feel she wasn't alone.

"What happened to the others?", Helen replied to bring Maxine on another subject.

"Oh? Pfft", Maxine stroke through her hair. "Let's see. Thorpe left the Navy to start as a mine engineer, Dixon is still at the base as a Petty Officer for the communication equipment. Andrew Harper, Harpie, is the Buffer on Hammersley as replacement for Mullholland. I realised that Mulholland had far more capabilities than I thought and I've sent him on an officer's training. He's now the XO on board of Nikki's boat."

"Wow, good! And 2Dads? Uh, Kosov-Meyer?", Helen asked.

"2Dads! Yeah, no need to tell me his last name. I know him well enough. It's really a pity that ships had to come to the base. At sea he's a great sailor, but once on shore, there are always troubles with him. He's still on Hammersley but his rank is like a yoyo. Petty-Officer, Leader and so on" Maxine said rolling her eyes.

"What about Ryan?", Mike asked.

Maxine looked at him for a moment desperately. Then she shrugged, clenched her hands and looked gloomily at the ground.

"He picked up the thread again and started a relation with Jessica. I think, he married her", she said sadly.

Mike frowned. "You think?"

"I don't know Mike", she said barely auditable.

" Hell, Max, he's your son. Why don't you know that?", Mike replied indignantly.

She whipped her head in his direction and he noticed that her eyes were glassy. "As I don't know that!", she snapped at him.

"Yeah, but what do you mean Maxine?", Helen asked softly to calm down the upcoming discussion.

It seemed to work. Maxine calmed down and she took a sip from her wine before continuing.

"I said I think he married her, because I don't know, because he left. He wanted to know where you were, Mike, and I told him what you asked me, to Perth", she said looking at Mike. "But your son is a smart-ass just like you and he discovered very quick that nobody had heard about Mike Flynn there. So, he came back to me accusing me that I lied to him. I played dumb, but he didn't believe me. Finally I was forced to tell him that I couldn't say where you were. He didn't accept that and he left angry. Since then he hasn't talked to me. Following the records he moved to the base in Melbourne with Jessica."

Meanwhile Mike has filled the glasses again.

"Sorry Maxine", Helen said.

"You don't have to say sorry. We had to be careful. We all pay finally for that operation!", she replied with a shrug.

Helen nodded, realising the mess that the witness protection has caused for them all.

They sat quietly together and didn't speak, processing what just had been said.

"By the way", she started, "why don't you stay for dinner with us tonight?"

"Ah? Ok, nice, thanks a lot!", Maxine replied.

"And Nikki? You mentioned her a minute ago", Helen asked again to move to another, lighter subject.

"Nikki, yeah. Indeed. She has a family as well now and she's the CO of the Hammersley", she said with a sigh.

"Anything wrong with her?", Mike asked. He sensed a kind of reluctance.

"No, not at all, she's actually one of the best of the division, but I'm persuaded that she took over all the bad habits of you both. Each time I'm happy when she's back at sea and when she returns I'm holding my heart to hear what happened during that voyage. There's always something where we have a discussion about", Maxine said making a face.

"Did she ask after us?", Helen asked.

"Uh, no", she replied unsure.

"Hmm, strange", Helen mumbled. "I barely can't believe it because it's not her style to remain passive."

Maxine just shrugged. "13 years is a long time, not?"

Mike and Helen looked at her without saying anything. Both were thinking the same.

_Max, you're hiding something, I don't know what, but you do._

They chatted further until Maxine asked, "Did you both say farewell to the sea for good?"

Mike and Helen smiled. "Do you really think that?"

"Uh, honestly, I don't know."

"No, a few years after we settled down here, we bought a small boat. It lies at the marina of Nieuwpoort. From the moment we're free, we're at sea", Mike said.

Maxine smiled satisfied. "Yeah, I would have been really surprised to hear that you became landlubbers."

Helen filled the glasses once more.

"Oh, by the way Maxine, under friends we can talk about that. I've heard from Mike that you're not Knocker anymore? You're Hot Max and how did that happen?", she tried to ask innocently. Mike heard it and could barely hide a smile.

Maxine glared at Mike, "That's your husband's fault!", she grumbled and Mike put on his most innocent face.

"Ah? And what had he figured out again?", Helen asked.

"One day, I had a half day off and the Hammersley had to leave, but he didn't show up. So, I went to his house to see what was going on and I found him, drunk. I managed to get him under the shower but our bloke wiggled that much that I landed on the floor in the shower cabin while the water was pouring down. To make it worse he threw up on me. I still have bad dreams of it! There I was, my clothes stuffed up. He got the bright idea that I had to pick one of your clothes from his wardrobe", she told a bit agitated.

Helen looked hurtfully, "But, you've a bigger size than me?", she concluded.

"Exactly! Believe me or not, the only thing that I could wear, even no undies, was a blue-grey sleeveless dress", Maxine said still irritated.

"Oh my gosh, that one. That was a good one. I remember that it accentuated my shape rather well", Helen said amused as she remembered that dress.

"Precisely! Accentuate the shape! And it did! Jeez, it didn't hide anything anymore! But what could I do? In that outfit I brought him with my car to the base", she said.

"Hmm, apart from that, only Mike saw you and I'm persuaded that he didn't say anything about it? How did they give you that nick-name?", Helen said frowning.

"If it was only that, then nothing would have happened, but our bright light here forgot his gear in the car ….. and I got out…. In front of the entire crew…", she said beaten.

"No!?", Helen said baffled with big eyes.

"Yes", Maxine confirmed and clenched her jaws.

Helen, Mike and Andrew roared with laughter and it took a few minutes before they calmed down.

_To be continued_


	18. Chapter 18 Customers of all kinds

**Ch 18. Customers of all kinds**

The following days Maxine and Andrew spent their days by visiting Ypres and the battlefield, Brugge, Gent, Ostende, Lille and by making a tour with the car to the Cap-Gris-Nez in France.

At the end of the day Mike entered the house and saw that Helen just has prepared some coffee for the evening.

"You've seen Max and Andrew?", he asked her.

"They are to Ypres for a dinner", she replied.

"But I'm wondering where our next guest is. He had to be here already", she continued.

At that moment the phone rang and he hurried to the reception desk to pick it up. A moment later he returned.

"And?", she asked him as she put the coffee jar at the coffee table in their living room.

"It's our guest. Guess what? He asked if we could pick him up at the railway station of Menin. He got stuck there."

"Hmm, you can't imagine what they dare to ask nowadays. Menin is not that close", Helen answered as she grabbed her spy novel.

He shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. Always smile at the customers, even when they ask stupid things", she said slightly annoyed as she sat down at the couch.

"See you within a hour, I'll get that bloke", he said while giving her a kiss.

He grabbed the car keys, his wallet and walked outside.

He has only left for 5 minutes as a car stopped at the parking of the B&amp;B. A middle aged bolt man with a short beard got out and entered. The door bell rang.

Helen walked towards him.

"Hallo, wat kan ik voor u doen?" (Hi, what can I do for you?)", she asked him.

_Hmm, I've a feeling that I've seen this bloke before._

"Hello, can I have a drink? Coffee perhaps?", he asked her in English.

"Hmm, normally we're not a pub, but I hear that you're an Aussie and for compatriots we do something extra. It's still sweet outside. Do you want it in the garden?", she asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"This way please", Helen asked and she guided the man to the terrace.

_He looks familiar, but I don't know…_

He choose a table on the outside of the terrace, the closest to the garden. He sat down with his back to a bush and from there he had a view on the terrace door, the terrace and towards Ypres.

Helen came out with a tray with a cup of coffee, some milk, sugar and a biscuit.

"Here you go sir", she said as she put down the tray.

"Thank you", he said and when she turned to go inside he added : "Well, Kate McGregor, how you're doing?"

A shivering ran down her spine.

_Oh my god!_

She tried to turn slowly to that man.

"I beg your pardon?", she asked.

_Why does he know my real name? It must be something of that undercover operation._

He smirked and leaned back in his chair. "I said, how you're doing Kate McGregor?"

Helen felt how the ground under her feet sank. She tried to be as calm as possible.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Kate McGregor. I'm Helen Porter."

"Hehe, don't play dump on me McGregor. I know damn well who you are and I saw your reaction. You froze at the ground. Or do I have to call you … Emma Forbes? ", he said on a conspiracy tone.

"I … I really don't know what you are talking about ", Helen said tried to hide her panic.

"Oh yeah, you certainly do. We need to talk", he said and he stood up and started to walk towards her.

"No, stay where you are!", she said fiercely, stepping slightly backwards.

All of sudden he took a few quick steps and pulled out a gun with a silencer from his jacket. He grabbed her by her arm. "Don't try to yell sweetie, otherwise I'll kill you straight away!"

"Hey, keep off of me!", she said fiercely.

"Shut up! You caused me already too much trouble", the man snapped at Helen and he yanked her by her arm to chair at the table with the coffee. Helen lost her balance on her heeled mules and stumbled.

"Get up your feet bitch", he grumbled and yanked her towards the table whereby she lost her shoes.

He pushed her with such a force in the chair that she grimaced.

"Wha.." Helen started to yell, but he put the barrel of the gun to her head.

"Yelling is dying", he said softly.

"What the hell do you want from me?", Helen spat out much softer now.

"Oh just a little bit", he said with a smirk.

"Listen within a sec my husband is home and then you're finished", Helen said spitefully.

"Tttt it will take some time before he's back from Menin", he said showing her his mobile that he grabbed from his pocket. "I called him and I waited until he left."

"If you yell and someone else comes to see you, then I kill that person too and that's something you don't want huh?"

Helen widened her eyes hearing what he just said. She realised that it was an orchestrated action. She was shaking all over her body and tears ran down her cheeks.

_Why can't I recognise and remember this bastard? Why me? Why now? It's already 14 years ago. _

"I'm still surprised that you don't recognise me Kate McGregor", he said pointing with the gun to her.

Meanwhile Andrew and Maxine have arrived back from Ypres.

They got out of the car and she stretched her back and took a deep breath.

"Thank you dear. That was a nice dinner."

"Pleasure honey," he said while he walked around the car.

"The last post ceremony at the Menin Gate is still fascinating. We've seen it already a few times, but it has something magic", she said.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and both walked along the house towards the garden. "Let's enjoy the evening at the terrace", he said softly.

"Hmm, good", she mumbled.

He stopped and turned towards her and pulled her closer him to kiss her passionately while his hand moved upwards to caress her boob. She replied his kiss, but.

"Andy, not here", she panted.

"Come on Maxie, it's holiday."

"Hmm, you little teddy bear, I've been their commanding officer and I would feel embarrassed if they saw us here like this. Let's keep that for our room", she said cheekily.

But all of a sudden their attention was attracted by harsh voices coming from the terrace.

He put his hand to his beard. "Image that I have hair and without beard. Does it ring a bell to you now?"

"Joel Oakes!", she said faintly. "You bastard!"

"Tttt no dirty words please. Watch your language McGregor."

Maxine and Andrew looked from aside the corner to the garden and saw how Helen was sitting in that chair.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail", Helen said to him.

"Well, when you behave yourself and with some good friends you can get out earlier huh. "

"F*ck, he has a gun!", Andrew whispered.

"I know him. That's the leader of the smuggle traffic of 14 years ago. My god, he found her!", Maxine whispered beaten.

"But? How did you know that I was still alive? I've been shot when I left the court, but that meant that someone knew that I was alive. It was too well organized", she said.

He chuckled, "I'm glad that we are not in a war right now, because with your gullibility, we were lost even before we started it. You defend the front door while your garden door is wide open to let an aircraft carrier in."

Helen's eyes shot bullets. "Asshole", she mumbled.

All of a sudden Maxine and Andrew heard someone behind and they turned to see who was coming. It was Kate.

They saw how she opened her mouth to say something but both gestured to shut up. Luckily the girl was smart enough to understand that something was going on.

He showed her an evil smile, "I'm enjoying this, just like you enjoyed to betray me. Well, wide-eyed girl, when you're in big business like me, you'll have everywhere people who need money and then it's just a very easy commerce, he knows something and I pay for it, easy huh? The salary of police men is not that high you know and many of them don't like women who think that they are smarter than them. Unfortunately that nutcase stood in front of you and he took your bullet. His own fault!"

"Asshole! How did you find me?"

"Kate McGregor, you're repeating yourself! Indeed, it looked like someone of the Fed's had brains in his head, rare, but it is and he has you vanished.

But, the problem with you is that you are too perfect. It has cost me a year to find you again and after all it wasn't that difficult. You disappeared from earth and you started here. I would never have found you, but what you started here was perfect, again, so perfect that you can find your B&amp;B in every travel guide for Europe in Australia, even with your photo in them. Easy not?"

Maxine, Andrew and Kate were peering from behind a wall to the situation.

"Why does he calls my name?", whispered Kate but Maxine put quickly her fingers to her mouth to indicate that she had to be quiet.

Helen's courage sank in the ground.

"And now it's time to have old friends paid for their actions, not?", he sneered.

Helen widened her eyes again when she realised what was going to happen.

"Enjoy the few remaining moments of your stupid life Kate McGregor. Due to you I lost the biggest deal in my life and a wonderful life at Bora Bora. Now I spent 12 years in a rotten jail and my fortune is gone."

Maxine looked at Kate. "Do your parents have a gun?"

The girl shook her head.

"Come on Max, be reasonable. If they would have one, they would never say that to her", Andrew said softly.

Maxine threw him a glance as 'you're-right'.

"Ok, do you have a small metal torch?", she asked again.

Now Kate nodded.

"Ok, get it here, quickly!", she ordered.

Kate ran away on her toes to avoid noise.

"That's not my fault! I just did my job, I did what I was ordered", Helen said trying to sound brave.

He pointed his gun his gun at her.

"No, please, no!", she begged him.

"To late dear. I was wondering what to do with you. Seeing you suffering when I kill your family, but I think telling you that you're going to die within a minute gives me more fun."

"No!", she cried.

"Bye bye life!", he said and he aimed the gun to her head.

Helen closed her eyes and braced herself.

_To be continued_


	19. Chapter 19 Through the eye of the needle

**Ch 19. Through the eye of the needle**

"Bye bye life!", he said and he aimed the gun to her head.

Helen closed her eyes and braced herself.

"_Pang!_", he laughed.

She opened her eyes again and looked at him in panic.

_No! What a dirty game is this? I can't stand this any longer!_

He aimed again and Helen embraced herself again, mumbling "No! Please!".

He pulled the trigger and a dry 'click' was heard.

He laughed again.

Helen looked at him wildered and tears streamed down.

"I did just only my job! Believe me!", she stuttered.

"And I have to believe that huh? Do you really think that I'm dumb?", he sneered.

Kate arrived a second later with a small metal torch.

"Yeah, exactly what I need", Maxine said softly.

She wanted to turn the corner of the house, but she stopped in her movement. She slipped off her pumps. "They will make too much noise on the pavement", she whispered.

"I told you, my time for fun now. Maybe I'm firing now", he said with a grin as he activated the gun again.

He lifted the gun to aim.

"No! Please!", she begged and she looked wild around to catch the environment for the last time.

Halfway his hand lingered in the air when he felt a cold piece of metal in his neck.

"Drop the gun, you rascal or your brains are scattered around", he heard a female voice behind him.

At the same time a strong male hand took the gun from him. Andrew checked if the gun was loaded.

"Yeah, he meant it this time", he said and he pushed the barrel behind the ear of the man.

"No jokes! I've been a paratrooper and I'll break your neck even before you'll know it!", he said convincingly.

Oakes lifted slowly his both hands.

Kate ran to her mother and embraced her to find some comfort.

"_Ma, wat gebeurt er allemaal?_ " (Mum, what's happing), she sobbed confused.

"_Schatje, het is ok_!" (darling, it's ok), Helen said difficultly.

Maxine padded to her. "Helen you're ok?"

Helen looked at her. "I guess so, yes?", she stammered trying to compose her quickly and looked at her hands which were shaking as a leaf in the wind. She wiped hasty the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes, sorry that I've to be rude, but we have to proceed. Do you have bandages and a rope?", Maxine asked firmly.

"Uh, yeah, … yeah, of course", Helen answered still confused.

"Ok, can you get me that? Quickly! Please", she insisted.

"Yeah, …. Yeah", Helen answered and she stood upright and stumbled as quick as she could inside.

An instance later she came back and she noticed that they have moved Oakes to the garage.

"Here you go", she said, "but why these bandages?"

Maxine gave her one of her best captain looks. "First we put bandages around his wrists and then the rope. We don't want that they see that he was tied up, not?"

After they have tied him up they heard a car fiercely stopping and an instance later an angry voice behind them.

"You want to know what? There was nobody at all in Menin. I became almost a statue there!", Mike raged but his anger froze instantly when he saw the scenery. "But what the heck…"

"The man you were waiting for is here", Helen said dryly, but she was still trembling like mad. Kate leaned with her back against the wall and couldn't really catch what was happening in front of her.

"Honey! What's going on here?", he asked startled seeing the tied up man, the determined faces of Maxine and Andrew and his completely upset family.

Maxine looked at him, "Mike, get some cleaning gloves and some bottles of alcohol. Then take Helen and Kate to the city. Get some drinks to calm down and manage that some people see you. Make sure that they remember you!", she said to him. She turned to Andrew. "Go with them, I don't want to involve you in this as well."

"Nope Max, whatever you do, we'll do it together. I'll think you'll need some help. Over and out!", he said determined.

She looked at him and realised that arguing wouldn't help. "Ok, but you Mike, go to the city with them and that's an order", she said turning to Mike.

"Ok, I'll go, but Max, don't do silly things", he said unsure and walked inside.

Maxine replied to him with a wink, then she turned to the tied up man.

"Ok, rascal, we're going to have a drink, but my partner may not drink and I can't bear much alcoholic beverages, thus you're going to drink alone, huh", she said to Oakes.

When Mike returned with the items Maxine had asked for it, he ushered Helen and Kate outside. Helen went quickly inside again to grab her handbag and to slip into the first pair of shoes she found.

In silence the Flynn family drove to Ypres. Kate stared in trance outside the window and Helen cried in silence. Mike squeezed her thigh to comfort her.

"Mike, when is it finally going to stop? I can't bear it any longer", she said faintly.

They found a place at one of the terraces at the market square and when Helen and Kate sipped from their wine and ice tea they started to defrost.

"_Ma, wie was dat? Waarom wou die op jou schieten? Waarom noemde die jou Kate McGregor? Wat is hier verdomme aan de hand?",_ the girl asked irritated.

"_Let op je taal Kate_! (Watch your language Kate!)", Helen grumbled but she didn't answer further.

Kate didn't give up. "Mum, what's going on? Who was that? Why did that man want to kill you? Why did he call you Kate McGregor? Why Kate? That's me", she repeated her questions in English now.

Helen took a deep breath and looked at her right hand that was still trembling. With her left she clenched one of Mike's.

Mike took over. "Listen dear, you know that we were both in the Navy in Australia before we came here. But you still don't know why we came here."

The girl nodded and shook her head in relation to what her dad said.

"One day they asked mum to go under cover in a big arms smuggling operation."

"Cool!", she said impressed.

"It wasn't that cool, on the contrary. These guys didn't know mercy. The guy you saw was the manager of the gang. Due to a few sad circumstances the operation turned out a bit different than expected. A few men died unnecessary and the worst of all he knew that mum passed all the info to the Fed's. She could escape and the Fed's simulated that she died in a bomb explosion."

Meanwhile Helen stared at blank in her glass of wine.

"And then you both came to here?", Kate asked.

"No, it was so dangerous for mum that the Fed's didn't tell me, so I was persuaded that she really has died."

"Gosh!"

"It was only after a desperate call from mum to Maxine and her help that I discovered by accident that she was still alive. She got another identity and another name as well, Helen Porter."

"Oh? And how did you call before mum?", she asked her mother.

"Kate McGregor", Helen answered.

"I see. Wow, McGregor, like the fashion stores! Cool!", she replied enthusiastically.

"And you dad? Do you have also another name?"

"No dear, I've always been Flynn."

"And what about me? Was I born in Australia?", she asked frowning.

"No, you were born here", Helen replied.

Kate's face was one question mark. "But then, dad, you were here also?"

"No, I was pregnant at the moment that the undercover operation started, but nobody knew about it. That wasn't clever from me. I had to say that, but we were still at the same boat and it could have cost us our career. Anyhow, how you turn or twist it, it has cost us our careers. We lived here and we couldn't go back and dad lived there", Helen continued sadly.

"That was my last operation at sea. Afterwards I had my shore posting back", Mike said.

"That's awful! And how did you choose for my name Kate mum?"

"I wanted something from my old life around me", she said shrugging.

"I see. Thus, I'm half and half Belgian and Australian?", Kate asked.

"Yeah, that's probably the most accurate approach!", Helen said smiling when she rubbed Kate's shoulder.

Quite some time and a few drinks later Mike looked at his watch. "Hmm, time to go I think. It has been long enough."

Helen panicked. "And if that guy is still there?"

He put his hand on her upper arm. "No worries darling. I trust Maxine. She knows what she's doing."

Helen sighed, stood upright and stretched her dress. "Oh Jesus!", she exclaimed.

"What?", Mike asked.

"I've must have been totally confused when I left. These flat brown shoes don't match my dress. I haven't even tied the laces."

"Honey, you were completely upset. You should for less when someone was at the point to kill you. Do you feel better now?", he asked.

"Yeah! But I'm afraid it will take time to get rid of the idea", she replied grimacing.

They walked back to the car and drove homewards. The road which they followed ran a little bit parallel to the rail-road.

"Hey, look at that! There must be a train accident or so", Kate said when they saw in the distance lots of blue flash lights.

"Hmm, probably someone who didn't saw the train at the crossing", Mike said barely interested.

Once at home Helen sent Kate to her bed and they both went to the garage, but they couldn't see any trace of what happened before. The chair stood again in the garden, no rope, no bandages, no bottles, nothing and Andrew's and Maxine's car was still parked in front of the house. The couple looked at each other and shrugged, just like it has been a bad dream. When they entered their living room they found a paper on the dining table with the message in Maxine's handwriting 'All clear'.

The next day when Maxine and Andrew entered the dining room for their breakfast Mike and Helen were waiting for them. The radio was playing and the sun threw a pleasant shine inside.

"Good morning! How did it pass yesterday?", Mike asked.

"Good morning to you both", Maxine answered with a smile. "Yesterday? Hmm, we've had a nice chat with that bloke and he decided to leave", she said plainly.

"Uh? Just leave? Nothing more, nothing less?", Mike replied astonished.

"And if he comes back? He looked to me very determined to …", Helen said but the last bit of the sentence was too much for her and she turned away from them to compose herself again.

"Well, I'm persuaded that we convinced him to stay away, definitely", she said with a slight smile. Can I have some bacon please?"

"Uh? Yeah sure!", Helen hurried to say and walked to the kitchen.

Meanwhile the broadcast news started and they heard that the train from Ypers to Kortrijk was stopped yesterday night due to a suicide. It must have been a desperate action because an empty bottle of alcohol was found aside. Curiously there were no identity papers found on the man

"Huh, we've seen that last night!", Mike remarked while he prepared two glasses of orange juice for them.

Meanwhile Helen came back from the kitchen with plates with cold slices of meat and cheese.

"Yeah, those things could happen", Maxine deadpanned

Mike and Helen looked at each other, their eyes full with questions and they shrugged once more.

A few days later Maxine and Andrew have packed and were at the point to say good-bye to Mike and Helen.

"So Mike, Helen, that was it. It was a splendid stay here, congratulations", she said

"It's a pleasure Maxine", Helen answered.

"What are our costs?", she asked them.

"Max, you ought to know that. It's a small gift from our side because you managed to bring us back together", he said wrapping his arm around Helen's shoulders.

"Ok, then. Right, we have here a few new bottles for the ones that we 'lent' a few days ago", she said handing over a bag with two bottles of whisky.

Mike took the bag over. "Uh?"

"Well, he drank a bit too much you see. By the way, are you going to stay here or do you want to plan to come back?", she asked with a cheeky smile.

She saw them frowning. "It's harmless now. We guarantee that."

"But how?", Helen replied.

"Haven't you heard the news broadcast of a few days ago?", Maxine said with an innocent glance.

"Uh, yeah, but what has that to do with us?", Mike said a bit irritated.

"Mike, since you're not at sea anymore, you're not quick minded anymore", she said teasingly. "Our guest,…. drank too much and for sure he stumbled under that train. Yes?", she said persuasively.

"Hmm, yeah", Mike said and he exchanged a glance with Helen.

"Maxine, as I told you before. We're settled here now and Kate is growing up here. If we should go back then we three have to start from scratch again and I don't want to do that again. If we go, then it would be for a holidays", Helen replied.

"All right. Fairs winds!", Maxine said and they said each other good-bye.

"Thanks for keeping it silent", Mike said when Maxine stepped in the car.

"Hmm, I'm sorry, I had to tell just one person", she admitted.

Mike's and Helen's face froze.

"But it's completely harmless. She will be the last person on earth to do something to you", she said before closed the door.

They drove away and Mike and Helen looked at each other processing Maxine's last sentence.

"Nikki!", they said both.

_To be continued_


	20. Chapter 20 The turning point

**Ch 20. The turning point**

**One year passed.**

It was a typical day of a Belgian summer. Sunny with clouds, 25 degrees in the sun and a faint breeze. The high season had been good already, fully booked and 25% of the guests were Australians and New Zealanders.

Just for noon, Helen was looking at the booking list at the desk. Mike walked to her. He put his hands in her waist and tickled her with his fingers.

"Hey, stop that, it tickles", she replied while she straightened her back and leaned backwards to his chest.

"It's almost a year ago that Maxine and Andrew were here", he said.

"Yeah, and it's good to keep in touch with Skype, emails and birthday cards" she replied still leaning against him.

He sighed. "It's also a year ago that Oakes tried to kill you. Do you still suffer from it?"

She went on her own feet again, turned to him and shrugged. "It's like one of the many bad memories from the past. I locked it away."

"Yeah that's the best thing you can do", he said nodding. "By the way, who are our next customers?"

"Indeed, I was looking at that until someone interrupted me", she said with a smirk.

"Three people, a family. Again compatriots. Oakes didn't lie. It looks like we're the only B&amp;B in Europe for Aussies."

"Is there a chance we know them?", he asked.

"Nope. They call Denton. It doesn't ring a bell to me. They'll arrive today."

"Right. I'll check that room again", he said and turned towards the staircase to the rooms. Helen threw a last look at the booking list before she walked to the kitchen.

Just after noon they heard a car stopping in front of the B&amp;B. A middle aged brunette with some silver shade in her pony tail got out. She put her hands in her waist and looked at the house. Meanwhile a teenager and her husband got out as well. The man had pepper and salt coloured hair and he walked to the car trunk to get their luggage out.

Helen padded outside to greet the new comers. She saw the woman and she froze at the spot, her mouth opened to say something, but there was no sound.

"Nikki!", she croaked out and hurried to her to embrace her.

"My God, I missed you so much!", she sobbed.

"Me too Kate, me too", Nikki said softly. "Damn! I can't keep it dry!", she muttered as they broke apart and she wiped her tears.

Then Helen noticed Nikki's husband who showed her a hug grin.

"Pete! You?! Oh my God! I can't believe it!"

"You'd better start doing that Kate", he deadpanned.

Helen walked to him and embraced him also.

"It's good to see you again", she whispered.

Helen did a step back and wiped her tears as well. "I still can't believe it", she mumbled.

"But why Denton?", she asked.

Nikki shrugged. "Surprise", she said with a grin.

"You're barely changed", Nikki continued.

Before Helen could say something Nikki raised her hand. "Don't say, I know. I've got some extra pounds and I can't get rid of them", she said with a smirk tapping on her waist and belly.

She turned to her husband and her son.

"You could guess it already, we're married and he's our son, David."

They shook hands and at that moment Mike got out as well.

"Nikki! Pete!", he exclaimed with a radiant smile. He walked to them with open arms to embrace them.

"Hey Mike", Nikki said seriously as she did a few steps in his direction, " but first, this!".

"Uh?", he reacted not fully understanding her reaction.

Nikki gave him a fierce slap on his left cheek.

"Uh?", Mike mumbled again comforting his glowing cheek.

Helen looked startled with an open mouth at the scenery.

"That's for leaving me 15 years ago without saying a single word, like a coward! We were friends you know and you just vanished. Afterwards I've heard you've given a goodbye drink. An me huh? Not important enough?", she said hurtfully.

"Uh, sorry Nikki, back then, I didn't want to make it worse, you see. Really", he stammered.

"Not making it worse huh? Well I can tell you that it was the last straw for me. First Josh and when I finally was over it, Kate died and when I convinced myself that everything was going to be right, then all of a sudden you disappeared. Well I had a break down afterwards and I was three weeks out of order and at the end I had made up my mind. Nikki had died as well and I've reinvented myself. Nobody was going to make me upset again. They were not going to frighten me again, not even that queen of a Hot-Max, no way! I had already experienced too much in a short time and I had resolved that I would pay you back whenever I would see you again. And now we're even Mike", she said looking determinedly at him.

"I'm sorry Nikki, I wasn't aware that it would have had such an impact", he said ill at ease.

Helen walked slowly to him. "Mike?", she said dangerously calm, "Have you really left Cairns without saying anything to her?"

"Uh, I told, just a second ago", he said hurtfully.

Helen shook her head, "Oh Mike, once I've called you an emotional coward and now I know I was more than right back then. You really may be happy that you don't get a slap from me too!"

Mike looked at his wife opening his hands like what-can-I-say.

Then he looked at Nikki, "thus our friendship is stuffed up?"

"Don't be daft mate! We're even now", she said as she embraced him.

"A drink after you unpacked? I'll show you your rooms", Helen said sensing that the storm was over.

"Yeah! Good, I'm almost dried out", Nikki said.

"Yep, sounds good", Pete added.

When they walked inside Pete whispered to his wife, "Baby, were you not a bit too harsh?"

She gave him a surprised glance, "too harsh? No, I've acted like a soft egg now!", she replied and Pete lifted his eyebrows.

Somewhat later Nikki and her family entered the terrace to choose a table. Helen, Mike and Kate joined them with some drinks.

"Nice place! Well done", Nikki said as she looked around.

"How did you meet each other again?", Helen asked.

"Incidentally in fact", Pete replied, "It was my first day again in Cairns. They needed an experienced NCO at Navcom and I was posted there as chief petty officer. We literally bumped into each other. Our CO here came almost running around the corner and ran straight into me. She had mumbled something as 'sorry' and hurried further. She hadn't even recognized me. Can you imagine? I said, 'you don't know humble sailors anymore' and she turned angrily to see who was that shameless… Ai!", Pete grumbled as she gave him a slap on his thigh. "Her facial expression changed when she recognized me. Nik was in a hurry to see Hot-Max and she said that we had to catch up with a coffee after the meeting. And that was the start of everything", Pete said gently squeezing her thigh.

"Oh yeah, I remember that moment, just like yesterday. That man taunted me with his 'humble sailors' and I wanted to give him a dressing-down that he would remember for the rest of his life", Nikki added with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And I still remember it!", Pete grinned.

"Great! Just a fairy tale", Helen replied.

"What are you doing actually?", Mike asked.

"I'm commanding the Hammersley and Dutchy is my XO, but I'm persuaded that he's not far away anymore from his own command."

"Maxine was here with her friend last year and she has mentioned that.", Helen replied.

"Yeah indeed. Maxine discovered that he was a capable man and she has sent him to an officer's training. After two years he came back to Cairns and first he served as a navigator on the Bundaberg. Next he followed some extra trainings and Maxine had made him my XO. She thought that putting him on board of the Hammersley again was the best choice and for a single occasion I was agree with her", Nikki said with a grin.

Mike nodded, "Indeed, I remember that he left for the training."

"How did you find us?", Helen asked.

"Gosh! That's a long story! Initially I was shocked. I lost a second good friend in almost no time, but a stomach feeling told me that there was something dodgy going on with it because your body was simply not there! I saw the debris of that boat you know. Completely burned they've said afterwards. My ass! There's always something, but here not, thus. Although there was a funeral and a ceremony with a coffin all of a sudden! Probably with bags of sand. A real ridiculous comedy.

When I continued nagging they kept on telling me the same and, yes, I admit, at the end I believed it. And I guarantee you, I didn't feel well. Then Mike disappeared. I don't want to be remembered to that period again. I think that Kleenex had made a fortune with me!". Nikki took a deep breath, "Ok. When I was back again a human being, I started digging. Again Maxine didn't want to tell me where Mike went to, but finally she admitted that he was transferred to Perth. I didn't believe a damn of it. When I asked some people in Perth they never have heard about a Commander Flynn yet, and there are not that much commanders huh?", she said slightly shrugging.

Nikki noticed how Helen's eye slit over her body.

"Don't look at me like that Kate, I know that I became a sturdy woman. Too much good food and sweets and too less movement in that captain's chair", Nikki said with a smirk.

Kate looked surprised at Nikki and Nikki frowned by her reaction.

Helen noticed that as well, "It's Helen Nik, I've called our daughter after me, Kate" Helen said.

"And I wasn't looking at you due to ... uh" Helen continued ill at ease.

Nikki laughed. "Don't worry, I was teasing you. I don't give a damn what they think about me, you know!"

"Yeah, and then Perth?" Mike was putting her back on track.

"Yeah! Perth. No Mike over there, thus me back again to Maxine. She kept on saying that she didn't know. I became angry and told her that that was complete bullshit and that I finally wanted to know the truth. She threatened me with a captain's table about using the wrong syntax but I replied her that that was also bullshit. The more I told her that Hammerley was not going to sail until I knew where you both were. My god, you had to see her face! Priceless, really! I think she was at the verge of a heart attack. She yelled and shouted at me but I stuck to my guns. She twisted in all directions but finally she admitted that you both were together, only I didn't know where. At least I've got a victory. I kept on nagging and each time she was happy when I was back at sea. Not that we've bitten each other's head off when we saw each other, but you know, we have different opinions. One day, when I entered her office for a chat, I saw your leaflet about Flanders Ridge on her desk. I couldn't help myself and grabbed it before she could put it away and saw your photo in it. Then she told me the entire story. As easy as could be huh? "

Mike and Helen roared with laughter. "Now we understand the reluctance of Maxine when we talked about you."

"Yeah, indeed, almost each time when we see each other we have an argument about something and each time I'm right", Nikki chuckled.

"Hey, why are you both laughing again?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Nikki, you've changed after all these years, you're not anymore the prudent Lieutenant from then", Helen said.

"Yep, you're right. More people say that. I've changed more than I thought. But uh, you both started with it, a very good apprenticeship. Being perfect and having the guts and Knocker knows it. Actually I'm the senior of the patrol boat commanders in Cairns and the second in command of Navcom. Hot Max can't do me much."

Mike filled the glasses again and Helen passed a tray with snacks.

"You called her The Queen and Hot-Max", Helen asked.

_I want to hear her version of that story._

"That was really great! The first day after your so called death we had to leave. Mike didn't show up and I contacted Maxine. A couple of hours later she dropped him at the quay."

She looked at Mike, "Sorry to say but you stank a couple of hours to Whisky big fella."

She looked again at them both, "But you had to see Maxine, a dress, a couple of sizes too small and no undies. I don't know where she came from but it was hilarious", Nikki told and she roared with laughing.

She got serious again and frowned, "The Queen, of course, nothing is good enough. Barking orders and she has always comments on what we do at sea. But she's safely behind her desk, and we have to pick up the pieces huh", she grumbled.

"Oh, I'm wishing to be there so I can see her face", Helen said laughing.

Nikki looked all of a sudden in the direction of Kate and David and she motioned to them with her head. Both were chatting to each other and they forgot all the rest.

"Hmm, they seem to understand each other good."

"Yeah apparently", Mike added.

"How old is Kate?", Nikki asked.

"Almost 16", Helen said.

"Yeah, David is almost 15. Nah, holiday lovers, you know that", Nikki replied uninterested.

"How was Maxine when she was back about a year ago?", Mike asked.

Nikki rubbed her chin, "Hmm, let me think. … Confused. You would expect a more cheerful person after a holidays, but she gave me the impression that she needed a holidays. She was distracted, not always to the point. Weird. It was like she was concerned about something. I knew she went to you, but uh… did something happen when she was here?"

Helen made a face. "The chief of the smuggler gang was here at that time. He caused some troubles and Maxine helped us out."

"Hmm, this is another piece to the puzzle. When I asked her what the matter was she said she was fine and that she had resolved the problem that the Fed's couldn't. Very strange. Does this ring a bell to you?", Nikki asked.

Both shook their head as innocent as could be. "Nope, nothing."

They chatted for hours. Days passed and finally the Tomasewski family had to leave.

They all stood together, luggage stored in the car, not really knowing how to end it. It was Mike who started the first.

"Right, Nikki, Pete, David, thank you for coming. It was fun to see our friends again."

"Yeah, for us too. I'm so happy to see you both finally together", she said while she embraced him. Next she took Helen's shoulders with her both hands. "Well I really hope that it will not take another 15 years before we see each other back," she said with glassy eyes.

"No, certainly not Nik. Actually we have enough communication tools to keep in touch", Helen said huskily trying to keep strong.

Both looked at the youngsters.

"Hmm, they can get alone with each other huh?", Nikki remarked.

"Oh, holidays lovers, within two weeks they see somebody else", Helen said shrugging.

"All right, see you! We have a plane to catch!", Nikki said stepping in their car.

Mike wrapped his arm around Helen's shoulders when they looked how the car drove away.

Helen swallowed and took a deep breath. "I can't get used to it", she said difficultly.

"You'll see, we'll see them back sooner than you think", Mike replied.

"How?"

"Don't know, just a stomach feeling."

"I know your stomach feelings, a good Flemish stew and a good Trappist", she replied with a smirk poking him.

"What's the matter?", she asked him because he kept on looking in the direction where the car has left.

"Hmm, she isn't the same anymore. Not in a bad way, but she has changed", Mike said.

"Yeah, not even a little bit. More confident, nothing can hold her, I would say. Honestly, if I wouldn't know it's Nikki, I wouldn't recognise her anymore", Helen added.

_To be continued_


	21. Chapter 21 To be or not to be

**Ch 21. To be or not to be**

**4 years later.**

"_Ma_? (Mum)", Kate walked into the office where Helen was busy with the bills and booking orders of the B&amp;B.

"Hmm, tell me", she mumbled above the papers.

"The academy has a project for foreign education and student exchange. If you're agree I would like to participate, because I think that it will be not that difficult seeing my knowledge of English", Kate said.

"Yeah, and for how many weeks?", Helen has stopped writing, leaned back in the chair and looked at her daughter.

"Oh, 8 weeks, let's say 2 months."

"Yeah, and what are the possibilities? I guess Anglo-Saxon countries? The UK?", Helen replied interested.

"Nope, Australia", Kate deadpanned.

Helen sat upright immediately. "What?", she exclaimed, "that's not next door!"

"No Mum, but I know already where", she said light hearted.

"Oh yeah! It's always the same with you. You know always where, when and who! And when did you think to tell us about it?", Helen raged.

"Uh, now?", Kate answered logically.

"Hmm", she grumbled. "Does know dad about this already?"

"No, you're the first. If you can give him the intro?"

"Oh great!", I can do the difficult job for you, getting the hot potatoes out of the fire! And who are you going to stay that long? And are you aware that your counterpart is coming to us also and he or she is going to stay here", Helen said doubtfully.

"It's a he", she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Aha! Thus it's more than only studying! And who is that famous guy?", Helen asked as she leaned back in her chair giving her daughter her famous XO stare.

"David Tomasewski."

"No? Nikki's son?", she said astonished widening her eyes.

"Yep, good huh?", Kate said with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm, I doubted already that you didn't forget him. But I'm really wondering if you have thought about the consequences of having a boy friend at the other end of the planet?"

"Oh yeah! Webcam and Skype do wonders", she said unconcerned.

"And what about later on? Have you thought about that? You have to decide, you know. Belgium or Australia", Helen said.

"Oh, mum, no worries, time enough", she replied tapping her mother on her shoulder while she padded away. Helen looked after her with a glance of a thundercloud.

That evening Mike was looking for Helen.

"Kate, you've seen mum?", he asked his daughter as he entered the living room.

"Nope, maybe in the garden? By the way, has she said something to you?", she replied from out of the couch.

"Uh? No, she didn't. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind", Kate said innocently.

Mike looked at her frowning when he headed to the garden.

He smiled because there was only one place where she could be, at the quarterdeck. _The quarterdeck. Something we invented together, or she started with it. That's the part of the garden that borders the adjacent field and which is the furthest away from the house. From there you have a splendid view towards the city downwards the slope. At that spot there was always wind. The wind, the view and the space gave you the idea you stood at the quarterdeck overlooking the sea._

He noticed a tiny figure at the end of the garden.

_Yeah, there she is, her yellow-brown hair waving in the wind. Since Maxine solved the problem Helen had her hair growing longer just like we were still in duty, but she kept the colour. 'I have to maintain that otherwise I'm as grey as a pigeon' she had said._

"Hey honey, I knew you were here", he said putting his hands in her waist and he gave her a kiss in the neck.

"Hmm".

She wore a jumper, trousers, boots and a cardigan. Helen had folded her arms and was staring at the towers of Ypres in the distance.

"Darling", she said faintly and leaned back to his chest. She threw a quick glance up at him.

"Don't catch a cold, it's rather windy".

"No, I won't", he said giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Each time you're here I know you're worried about something. What's up?", he asked her.

"It's about Kate", she said.

"Hmm, me too. By the way, she asked me if you have told me something".

"Oh?", was the only thing Helen said.

"She's almost 20 now and normally a girl of her age has a boy friend, but she doesn't, apart from a few friends", he continued.

"Well, that's something you really don't have to worry about", she said beaten.

"Why not? Isn't it normal she has a boy friend?"

Helen turned towards him. "The fact is, that she has one and for four years already."

"_What?_", Mike exclaimed, "I wasn't aware of this!"

"Neither did I but you know him too."

"Uh?", he mumbled frowning.

"It's Nikki's and Pete's son, David."

"Oh? But, that's 4 years ago. I thought it was a flush?"

"No dear, it wasn't. They kept in touch by Facebook, email and Skype."

"I see. And what's your problem with her?", he asked her.

"Well, as a matter of fact, the same. The academy has a program of students exchange with abroad and she wants to participate."

"Hmm, is that a problem? That's not that bad, but what's the link with David?"

She leaned even firmer to his chest now.

"She wants to go to Australia and stay by him and his parents. That means also that he will come to us as well. They've planned it already more or less."

"Australia? Back to the roots. Hmm it could have been easier, though she knows where to stay, with known people. That's good, not?"

She threw a glance upwards to him.

"Mike, you're going over it rather light-hearted. Having a relation at the other part of the world is fairly impossible. And assume it becomes something real, what are they going to do? Is he coming to here or is she going to there?", she asked him desperately.

"Uh?"

"Yeah, I knew that you were going to answer _that_", she said a little annoyed and she turned to the city view again.

He chuckled. "I never could have imagined that Nikki at the Hammersley would become once family."

All a sudden she turned back to him. "Listen Mike, I've made up my mind. If they decide to come to Belgium, then I'll stay. If they decide to move to Australia, I'm going to there as well. We're not going to stay here, alone, while our friends and family are there!", she said fiercely.

"Wow!", he said widening his eyes. "Hmm, yeah, you're right. But what are we going to do there then?"

"Ah! Start over again huh? What else? We're still too young to sit in a chair staring out over the sea. We've enough money to do that. We sell everything here, the boat, the house and the car and there we start a new B&amp;B with a boat to make tours to the reefs", she said determined.

"Yeah, that makes sense . Hmm, a few years ago you were thinking otherwise."

"Indeed, but now, the situation is different!"

**2 years later**

"Honey, you've been running around with your camera already for a few days. I think you've already taken a couple of hundred photos", Mike said as he was looking how Helen took a photo from the view to the city from the quarterdeck.

"I know darling, I know. Can you open the tripod, there, where you stand?", she asked him.

"Ok", he said and he took the folded tripod. He unfolded it and put it where he stood.

"Yeah, come here, I'll fix the camera, so we can have a photo of both of us with Ypres in the background."

She walked back and poked him. "Smile!"

He noticed that her smile was not in sync with her eyes. There was a kind of sadness in them.

When she detached the camera she looked at him. "You've got everything for tomorrow?"

"Yes honey. I think you've asked that already 50 times. Be calm. It's just a travel", Mike said to her with a smile.

She shrugged. "I know, I know, but …", she couldn't say anything anymore and she buried her head in his chest and sobbed.

"It has been too much last time", she said after she composed herself. "Too much emotions I think. The upcoming marriage of Kate and David. They are there and we here. Selling everything here. Than this region, this view, our B&amp;B. it's hard to leave it all behind, you know. I've loved it. So I want to catch some memories. Probably we'll never come back here again", she said and she finished with a sigh, wiping a few tears away. Kate turned her head to the city to throw again a glance at it.

He wrapped his arm around her thin shoulders and took the tripod in his other hand. "Come honey, a last diner in the city and tomorrow we're off and before you know we're on Australian soil again."

**2 days later at Cairns airport**

The Quantas airplane has shut down its engines and the cabin door was opened. Passengers took their luggage and stepped down the staircase.

Once from the staircase Helen stopped, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath like she wanted to sense the air.

Mike placed his hand at the lower part of her back and ushered her towards the exit.

"Come honey, I really want to stretch my legs and I'm longing for a good beer in one of our favourite bars, if they still exist, of course."

Helen looked around and sighed. "Yeah, you're right, a good glass of wine will do miracles. It's weird, it's almost 22 years ago when I left here and it seems to be just like yesterday."

"Indeed, it feels for me the same you know. I'm interested to see the place that Kate and David have found for us. Meanwhile we can look for something decent to start over again."

Meanwhile they've entered the airport building and they headed to the hall to pick up their luggage.

"You've got everything?", he asked her.

Helen had swung her handbag diagonally over her shoulder and she took her suitcase and a bag.

"Yeah, it has to huh? These bloody things are damn heavy and I'll be happy when I can take a shower."

They left the airport building and looked around.

"Hmm, let's find a cab", Mike said.

"Here's one!", they heard a familiar voice saying behind them and they both turned to see the four smiling faces of Kate, David, Nikki and Pete.

"Welcome home !", Nikki said.

_To be continued_


	22. Chapter 22 Home Sweet Home

**Ch 22.** **Home Sweet Home**

**Cairns, 2038**

It was a splendid day. Temperature was good and the sun was shining. Even though it was still morning it looked that it was going to be a warm day but without thunderstorms. A perfect day.

Helen was walking along the paths from one bungalow block to the other.

She wore a bright blue summer dress and heeled sandals. The wind toyed with her loose hair.

She had a bunch of keys in her hand and she opened bungalow by bungalow to check if everything was ok inside to welcome the guests.

After the last one she nodded with a smile.

_This one is also ok, now just waiting for our guests._

She saw the bench with the view at the sea and she walked to it to sit down. From there she could see the path to the jetty where their motorboat was moored. Helen looked at it and then over her shoulder to the bungalows, spread in the lawn and then she looked back at the sea.

_Now, a few moments of peace for myself before all the guests arrive and before my family is going to bombard me with questions of all kind._

_I wanted to start over with a simple B&amp;B, but Mike saw it bigger. I thought that it never was going to work, but I was wrong. Now we have a good working small holiday resort with bungalows and the possibility to make tours to the reefs with our boat._

_It's still a B&amp;B formula, but there's the possibility to eat in the restaurant._

_Helen smiled._

_We kept the name from Belgium, Flanders Ridge. Surprisingly we've had already several customers who visited us when we were still in Ypers. They were completely surprised to find us here. They were even more surprised to see that we've decorated the entrance lounge with huge photos from the environment of Ypres._

She stroke through her hair.

_My birthday today. 62. It's really great that they didn't change the date of my birthday when they gave me a new identity. Getting used to be Helen Porter took me more time that I could imagine. Even my family and my friends couldn't. Nikki calls me still Kate and Mike calls me alternating Helen or Kate. And that causes of course confusion by Kate. He declares often that he's proud of having two Kates._

She lifted her eyebrows.

_If you would have asked me 40 years ago, then I never would have thought that I would have a holiday resort. It's a great realisation when I look around. And it's good that Kate and David are in the business as well, they have a job now and within several years, they can take it over from us. _

_We've been lucky. David Tomasewski is like a son for us as well, he calls us also mum and dad, just like Kate does to Nikki and Pete. _

_Never thought that they would become our family when I think back to our time at Hammersley._

_We've been more than lucky because we became grandparents as well. Their little Matthew is now one and a half years old._

She looked at her watch.

_I expect that the first guests will arrive within every minute. All the bungalows are booked, nice business and the weather is promising. Great!_

_But, I'm afraid that there won't be much time to celebrate my birthday with four of us. The customers come at the first place._

She smiled.

_I've got flowers from Mike and a voucher to pass a weekend in Sydney with tickets to see a musical. From Kate and David I've a voucher to do some shopping in the shopping centre in Cairns._

She giggled. _That means always fun!_

Then she frowned.

_It's weird, normally they organise a little party, but now nothing. Maybe they've been too busy with Matthew and all the bookings, because it's the first time that all our guests will arrive at the same day. It's going to be a funny house today I'm afraid._

_But exactly now, now that we're going to make welcome all our guests on one day, Kate wants to take a photo off me and Mike in our Navy uniform. Why for god's sake? When I said that I wanted to pull on it again on another day and_ (Helen rolled her eyes) _to stuff Mike in it again because his belly became too thick, then she insisted that it had to be today. Exactly today when we have to attend a lot of people!_

_Kate shook annoyed her head by the idea._

"Maaaa? Waar ben je?" (muuuum, where are you), she heard Kate yelling from far.

Helen chuckled.

_When she really needs something, or she's angry, nervous, worried or exited, she speaks Dutch, her native language._

"Ik ben hier schat!" (I'm here darling), Helen yelled back.

Kate stood upright and looked at her daughter.

_She's the female version of Mike, but with my size. And the character? A real mixture of both. Stubborn in the first place, with an eye for details, intelligent and a dare-devil. But the latter, that's something that she doesn't have from me!_

"Mum, can you pull on your uniform?", she asked as she walked close to her mother with the camera in her hand.

"Now? Our guests can arrive in any minute?", Helen asked lifting one eyebrow.

"Mum, it won't take that long. Time enough", Kate said as she held the camera up to show her mother that she was meaning it.

"Just only one difference, you always _think_ that there's time enough", Helen replied annoyed.

"Yes, there's enough time!", she insisted.

Helen sighed.

_What did I say? Stubborn?_

"I chased dad also, he's actually struggling to close his jacket over his belly", she chuckled.

"I still fit in it!", Helen replied proudly.

"Is it?", Kate asked seemingly innocently.

"You don't believe me huh? Wait a bit and then we'll see who can laugh!", Helen said fiercely as she started to walk to their house.

She grimaced.

_I'm getting the impression, or better said, I'm persuaded that she has set me up! And I stepped blindly into it!_

Kate and David were waiting together with Mike in his service dress uniform, complete with medals as Helen arrived. She walked fiercely to them, the lieutenant-commander shoulder boards shining in the sun. He could clearly see that she didn't like the moment for the initiative.

"So, here I am", she said annoyed.

"Hey Katie, you're looking good!", he said to cheer up his wife.

"Seriously?", she replied suspiciously and she looked doubtfully at his jacket that was extreme tight around his belly. She poked in it with her finger. "When are you going to consider walking again?"

Kate looked at her mum and shook her head. "Mum, can't you put on white shoes? These blue sandals doesn't match the uniform."

"Kate, you ought to know that dad didn't have kept the white shoes with laces", Helen said frowning.

"Yeah, but you can put on others, you've white pumps as well", Kate insisted.

"Ooh you! The customers can arrive every minute!", she groused as she stepped fiercely inside.

"En vergeet je hoed niet!", (and don't forget your hat) Kate yelled after her mother.

"Aargh!", they could hear.

A minute later Helen appeared again with white pumps and her hat. She put it up and walked to stand next to Mike. Her hair was spread over her shoulders.

"Mum? Can you tie your hair in a bun? It would make the photo more real", Kate asked.

"Come on! The customers are going to arrive _now_ and I have to change myself again. Moreover I don't have an elastic string here", she answered as she found the clue.

Kate grabbed in the pocket of her shorts. "Here I have one", she said as offered it her mother.

Helen accepted it baffled and started to tie her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry up! Because I don't want to appear to the customers in uniform. I'm not going to make a fool of myself."

Finally she was ready and walked to a spot at the lawn with the sea at the background. They turned and looked at the camera.

"Lachen!" (smile), Kate said.

When she had taken a few photos, they heard the sound of the bell at the welcome lounge, the signal that there were customers.

"Oh no! What have I told you?", Helen said disappointed.

"Listen Kate you go, I …", she said but she got cut off by Kate.

"Oh, sorry mum, but I have to go to the toilet right now, it's really urgent", she said and put down the camera.

Kate looked startled at her and then at David, but he waved with his hand holding his mobile to his ear. "Sorry, incoming call", he said.

Helen's face became pale and then red of anger.

"Kate Flynn! You've made a fool of me! What will the customers think of me now? I'm not ready with you yet!", she yelled fuming after her daughter who was hurrying away to the toilet.

_Damn! I feared it. Here I am, complete in uniform with medals and like this I have to welcome our customers. What will they think of me, us now? A madhouse, carnival?_

_I'll kill her! I'll do something to her!_

_Katherine, smile! Always smile to the customers whatever happens!_

She entered the welcome lounge and she was instantly nailed at the ground. Her mouth felt open and she stared at the new customers.

Nikki and Pete stood in front of the reception desk, in uniform. Behind them Helen saw Maxine White and Andrew, Ryan and Jessica, Bomber Rebecca Brown with her husband, Dutchy Dylan Mullholland, Charge Andy Thorpe with Lani, 2Dads Leo Kosov-Meyer, RO Robert Dixon and Harpie Andrew Harper with his wife, all in uniform.

"Hi boss", they greeted her.

"Hi, … hi all… I didn't know this…", Helen stammered.

"Of course not my dear", Nikki said, "that's the intention of a surprise. You're in uniform as well?", Nikki said with a grin.

"I … uh… it was not the intention…", she stammered again.

Nikki peered over Helen's shoulder to Kate who stood in the door frame. "Perfect timing Kate", she said.

"Pleasure", was the answer.

Meanwhile David had ushered Mike inside as well and he stood also nailed at the ground.

"Hey, there's the big boss!", he was greeted by his former crew.

While Helen did the registrations he walked around to shake hands.

Later on when everyone got their bungalow they found themselves back at the lawn with a drink.

"Well Kate?", Nikki asked as she wrapped her arm around Helen's shoulder.

"I'm baffled, really! I've never expected this", she said.

_You see, Nikki refuses bluntly to use Helen. The others barely know, so I'm becoming Kate McGregor back again for this weekend._

Helen looked with a bit pain in her heart to the shoulder boards of Nikki.

"It's the first time that I see you in your commander's uniform", she said.

Nikki shrugged, "I never thought to become the CO at Navcom. You have some expectations but Mother Nature decides on another way about it."

"You deserve it Nikki, really!", Helen said.

She gave Helen a smile and started another topic because she knew what was going on inside Helen. "I'm happy that you like the event. It has cost me a huge effort to bring them all together at the same moment."

"Well Nikki, it's great and I don't know if I can keep my emotions under control", she said with a thick voice.

"Don't worry about that, just enjoy it", Nikki replied.

At the same moment Ryan and Jessica walked to them.

"Kate, congratulations, and I must admit it's a confusing moment for me as well. I haven't seen mum and Mike for almost 23 years. I really didn't know what was going on back then. He disappeared and mum did me a lip service and has made me angry. It was only three years ago that I saw Mike again as you both returned to Australia, but uh… I must see mum too, I think", he said unsure.

"Thanks Ryan, maybe it's the moment to make it right with your mum?", Helen suggested.

"Yeah I'll try", he said as he looked in the direction where Mike was chatting with Maxine.

"What are you doing actually?", she asked.

"I'm the XO on board of the frigate Darwin and Jess is Petty Officer in the Navy hospital in Sydney."

Helen looked at Bird. She has changed the most, becoming a mature woman and her hair had already lots of silver strokes.

"If you weren't with Ryan, I didn't recognise you anymore."

"Yeah, I understand, but you can't wipe away 27 years huh, albeit you're still the same", she said with a smile.

"Thank you! Come.", Helen replied and ushered the couple to Mike and Maxine.

"Do you think?", he said unsure.

"Now it's the moment", Helen replied as they arrived Mike and Maxine.

_They are a bit family as well. He's Mike's son._

"Mike, Max, maybe it's the moment to clear out the misunderstandings that have been created by the undercover operation with me?", she said looking from one to the other.

"Ryan, I'm happy to see you again! Are you still angry at me?", Maxine asked.

Helen left them to resolve their problem and bumped on Rebecca. She and her husband were chatting with Charge, Lani and 2Dads.

"Hey guys!", she greeted them.

"Hey Kate, please don't laugh at me, I haven't worn my uniform since I left the Navy and it became a bit too small for me! ", Bomber said with a smile.

Helen looked at her. Except to the fact that she became more sturdy, she was still the same, same style of hair and colour.

"Rebecca, you didn't change!", she said.

"Aha, you believe that huh? If I hadn't used hair colour I was as grey as a pigeon", Rebecca said with a grin.

"What are you doing now?", Helen asked.

"After I've left the Navy, I've done quite some things, all different until I bumped on Mark here", she nodded to her husband, "and we started a restaurant in Adelaide."

"Great! If we ever manage to get there, then we'll visit you, for sure! And you?", Helen asked as she looked at 2Dads.

"Hey ma'am, as you can see I'm a Petty Officer again and this time I'm going to keep my crossed anchors on my sleeve, I'm damn sure of it! Moreover, my sailors don't have to tell me tricks because I know them all!", he said with his well known smirk.

"Keep it like that 2Dads! On which ship are you serving now?", Helen asked.

"Still the Hammersley ma'am, together with that bastard Harpie there. We and the CO are the veterans on board", he said.

"Nice, the backbone of the boat thus. Great!", Helen replied and she looked at Charge and Lani.

"I'm retired and we live in Darwin now. My pass time is renting a few motor boats."

Before Helen could say anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi handsome", she heard behind her.

Helen turned quickly around and looked straight into the broad smiling face of Dylan.

"You big fella! How are you?", she said as both embraced each other.

"You can't believe how happy I was when I heard that you were still alive!", he said.

"Indeed, it caused me pain to know that I couldn't have said a proper goodbye to you all", she replied sadly.

"Jeez Dylan, you're silver-grey!", she blurted out baffled.

"A wise captain has to look grey you know. I took over Nikki's chair at the Hammersley", he said.

"And you've a few veterans on board as well?", she replied with a smirk.

"Yep, 2Dads and Harpie became my dearest friends", he answered.

Helen nodded and looked at his lieutenant-commander shoulder boards.

"I never thought that there would be a day that we were going to be equal. In fact it had to be your ship", he said.

Helen grimaced. "Dylan, don't make it worse", she said.

He shrugged. "Can I help it? There's not a single day that I don't think about it. It was so damn unfair."

"I know, but the facts are the facts huh. Moreover I can't imagine a better captain for the Hammersley than you", she said giving him a poke on his arm.

"Yeah, still a couple of years and then I'm retiring too", he said looking at her.

"What's that? An accident?", he added as he stroke with his finger over the little white scar on her upper lip.

"No, it happened back then during the undercover operation. It went terribly wrong and I've got this souvenir from a gun barrel", she said with a shrug.

He gave her a hug as answer.

"Come on, let's make a group photo", he said to bring the conversation at another subject.

"Hey guys, group photo!", he yelled.

After a few minutes the group was more or less gathered and Dylan was ushering some people to a more appropriate place.

Kate and Mike took a position aside but Dylan remarked that quickly and he ushered them to the middle of the group and he moved her to the first place.

"But Dylan", she protested.

"No, your place is here!", he said, "there are only two real CO's for the Hammersley and that are you both".

He looked at 2Dads and Harpie and threw them his car keys. "Harp, 2Dads, get that bloody plate from out of my car and put it here".

He turned towards Kate and Mike and grinned.

A few minutes later both men came back with the wooden name plate of the Hammersley. They put it in front of the entire group and they joined it as well.

"Dylan, what does that mean?", Mike asked.

"That's the original. As you can see there's a huge scratch on it due to a bad movement of a crane in a harbour and I had to have a new one made. But, a stomach feeling told me to keep the damaged one. And here you go. It's yours now. A nice souvenir from the time that you served on it."

Kate was speechless and blinked with her eyes to keep her emotions under control. Mike reacted. "Thanks mate, a wonderful souvenir for both of us."

It was almost around midnight when it became calm at the resort. Mike checked if the front door was locked and switched off the light at the reception lounge. He walked outside and saw in the distance the silhouette of his wife sitting at the bench from which you have a nice view at the sea. He turned and walked to the kitchen. In the fridge he found an open bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. With the glasses he walked to her.

Helen had untied a few buttons of her uniform jacket a she had put her hat next to her at the bench. He noticed that she had slipped out of her pumps and that she was wriggling with her toes in the grass.

She saw him, smiled and tapped with her hand on the bench next to her.

"Come, it's beautiful now", she said faintly.

Mike sat down and offered her a glass. "Here honey for your birthday."

She accepted the glass and they toasted.

She smiled as she saw that his jacket hung loose and she tapped on his belly.

"Feels better, not?"

He sighed, "Yeah, too much Trappist beers, frites and Flemish stew hasn't made it better."

"How do you feel now?"

Mike saw in the light of the moon how a broad smile deployed on her face.

"Great! It has been the best day of my Navy career and one of the best days of my life. Don't understand me wrong. The day that you've showed up in Ypres for the first time and then when you've said that you didn't go back anymore were the best. But, this was different. It felt so good to be myself again, Katherine, Kate McGregor, not that Helen Porter chick that has hidden herself in Flanders Fields", she said.

He wrapped his arm around her and both looked at the reflection of the moon at the sea.

"Helen Porter, Kate McGregor, whatever. You are you and that is still the same", he said.

Both looked at each other and slowly their heads moved to each other until their lips touched and they gave a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, he tapped on her thigh.

"Come Katie, let's go to bed. We're not 30 anymore and the crew expects a breakfast from the galley tomorrow."

They emptied their glasses and they stood upright. Mike took the glasses, Helen her hat and shoes and both walked to their house.

**END**


	23. Author's end note

Hi all,

My fourth story has reached again its end.

I wish to thank you all for the comments. I tried to reply on the 'named' comments and I wished to reply on the 'guests' also, but unfortunately this wasn't possible.

Your comments gave me inspiration to continue and to include some ideas in the next chapters.

Concerning the question about the Aussibox, I'm going to try to get an answer.

Meanwhile I'm busy with a couple other Sea Patrol stories.

Bye and hear from you soon again!


	24. Author's end note 2

Hi all,

On the question about the Aussiebox. One of the managers told me that it has been shut down because it wasn't used except for a few fanfic authors. The owner didn't want to pay for something that isn't used.

For those who know Ieper. Kate (Helen)'s house that I used for the description is at Hoornwerk 5.

Bye.


End file.
